


A New Threat

by EsseLeo



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Light BDSM, NOT JUST SMUT, Past Relationship(s), Plot, Plot Twists, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sequel, Sexual Violence, Shameless Smut, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 82,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsseLeo/pseuds/EsseLeo
Summary: Sequel to The Final Accord.Rey and Kylo have managed to get both sides to agree to peace for the Galaxy. But can they hold the two factions together long enough to seal the Peace Accords? How will the Dark Lord and the Last Jedi actually rule together? A new threat is sure to emerge, challenging our favorite couple. New adventures, new schemes, new plot, and an interesting story-line with plenty of juicy Reylo smut to satisfy the thirstiest reader.





	1. Reunited

Kylo had not let go of Rey’s hand once she had given it to him and let the bond sing openly and powerfully between them. The hum of their connection was a sweet satisfaction after being apart so long. They sat, wordlessly breathing in sync with one another for several minutes. The others in the room could feel the harmony of the Force between them as a noticeable change in the barometric pressure of the room. No one dared make any move to interrupt them after this power together was revealed. Even Hux required only a fleeting glance from Kylo to obtain his signature on the Accords. Kylo and Rey were last to sign. When he finally released Rey’s hand, the pressure in the room lightened again and many inhaled deeply with the sudden realization that they had been holding their breath. Kylo signed and then Rey last of all.

 

When the treaty signing was complete, the entire assembly of the room were lost to their thoughts. For a few moments a mixture of quiet shock, awe and smiles pervaded the faces about the room. Hux’s face contained a look purely of shock. Eventually, some in the grand hall began to regain a voice and rose to speak or congratulate one another.

 

“The war is over...I helped end it...” Poe muttered with an awed smile as someone from the assembly moved to shake his hand.

 

Finn patted Poe on the back with a grin and they both rose to hug one another. Rey hugged them both with a large smile, but she could find few words. She was still processing not just that she had helped end the war, but that Kylo had publicly asked her marry. 

 

Several serving droids entered bearing trays laden with drinks. People began to mill about the room, talking and taking drinks as the droids passed. Many approached Poe, Finn and Rey to speak or congratulate them personally. Several people approached Hux to speak while only a few of the bravest and most well-connected approached Kylo Ren. When the Trade Federation Representative made a move towards Poe and the opposite side of the table Kylo moved with him, making the pretense of a discussion. As Sylus reached Poe and began to speak about Trade Federation matters, Kylo caught Rey’s attention with a pluck at their bond. She raised her eyes to meet Kylo’s in a silent acknowledgment. She joined him as he moved towards the Queen.

 

“Well played, Cousin. I have never seen such a skillful level of statecraft executed like that. I have no doubt now that you will make an excellent Emperor,” the Queen quietly praised him.

 

“Ah, and here is Rey! Based on my conversations with him, I believe you have well and truly defeated the fearsome Kylo Ren,” the Queen winked at Rey.

 

“Conversations? Kylo has spoken to you about me,” Rey asked with confusion.

 

“The Supreme Leader did make me privy to a few important details between you before the Peace Accords. In fact, it was he that requested I dine with you. Kylo thought it would help you before the Accords. Although, now I suspect it may also have just been an excuse for him to spy on us,” the Queen said with a playful but wry smile.

 

“Fine, yes, I did spy on you last night. But can you blame me? Look at her, Desma! I wouldn’t miss the opportunity to see her again after so long apart,” Kylo said.

 

Rey was surprised at hearing this informal conversation between the two. Kylo used her first name and spoke so casually to the Queen. Clearly, they already knew one another. The noise within the room was becoming a distracting din as the drinks began to loosen the revelry among the guests.

 

“If you’ll excuse us, Desma. Rey and I have some things to discuss. I think we’ll slip out now while we won’t be noticed,” Kylo said quietly.

 

“Well, I can hardly refuse the future Emperor,” the Queen said with chuckle and a dismissive wave.

 

Kylo led Rey quietly out of the grand hall. He only got as far as the first balcony before he could not wait any longer. He pulled Rey into his arms and kissed her deeply for some time. After so much time apart and so much stress, their hunger for one another was instant and intense. The bond vibrated irresistibly and Kylo groaned. He greedily pressed Rey against a pillar and upturned Rey’s chin until her throat was stretched out long before him. Kylo kissed her long and passionately. When he finally released her mouth, Rey let out a pleasant sigh. She realized then that she had nearly forgotten how divine Kylo’s attention was. 

 

They were so heedlessly lost in their embrace that they did not hear the doors to the grand hall open. Kylo had fully engrossed himself in the neck he had so coveted, allowing his mouth and tongue to reclaim every inch of Rey’s bare neck. He had begun to suck at her throat and lifted Rey’s leg to his waist. Rey flushed and moaned aloud as Kylo pressed his body tightly against hers. Just then, the Queen and a number of others exited the doors and approached the balcony. Many in the party stood gaping at the sight of the two so intimately locked together this way. Almost no one at the Peace Accord had understood that Kylo’s negotiation for Rey as an Empress had not been strictly political. Rey opened her eyes and turned scarlet at the many eyes that lay upon them. The looks on their faces told Rey none had considered that she and Kylo might share a mutual attraction for one another. Kylo reluctantly released her and made only a half-hearted attempt to act like a menacing Supreme Leader.

 

The Queen laughed and playfully said, “I see you two have a lot to _discuss_. I’ll need to arrange your wedding and coronation _very soon_ by the looks of it, Cousin.”

 

The Queen continued to chuckle as she walked away, leading the shocked faces away from the balcony. The distraction had allowed Kylo and Rey to regain a bit of self-control. Kylo wrapped Rey’s hand in his arm and began leading her away from the exposed balcony. 

 

“Your decision has made me very happy, Rey,” Kylo smiled at Rey as they walked.

 

“You planned to make me an Empress since that first conversation at the Castle, didn’t you,” Rey asked.

 

“Yes,” Kylo said.

 

“I see...chess. Why didn’t you just tell me then, or at any time?” 

 

“Would it have improved my chances if I had? The way I remember it, you were pretty angry the first time I offered,” Kylo said with a snarky smile and raised eyebrow.

 

Rey considered this for a moment and found that Kylo was right. She had constantly worried about him reverting to old ways. Asking Rey to rule with him again would have just felt like a repeat of the throne room all over again and likely resulted in them reverting to a duel. Rey had needed time, space and some experience with politics to fully understand Kylo’s proposal. All things she didn’t possess before today. Kylo continued walking through corridors in a part of the Castle Rey did not recognize. Rey asked another burning question on her mind.

 

“Why didn’t you ever contact me through the bond,” Rey asked.

 

“I knew that a condition of your return to the Rebellion was to break the connection with me. I couldn’t risk peace for the entire galaxy just because I wanted to talk to you,” Kylo said. 

 

“I worried that you would not hold our agreement. Especially when you paid so much attention to Hux,” Rey said.

 

Kylo stopped and pulled Rey tightly against him, ”That was only because I was desperate to avoid staring at you. You were such a distraction in this dress! I couldn’t keep my eyes off of you until even your stormtrooper friend began to notice.”

 

“They made me wear this dress,” Rey complained.

 

Kylo breathed deeply and whispered in her ear, “Then come with me and I’ll be happy to take it off of you.”

 

Exhilarated by his suggestion, Rey let Kylo lead her along a series of beautiful hallways at a more hurried pace. It was a different part of the Palace than her rooms and the views along the walk became more and more picturesque. Sounds of revelry were beginning to be heard about the Castle. Kylo muttered something under his breath about being so far away. As they approached a balcony overlooking a courtyard he pulled Rey onto it with him. 

 

Kylo kissed her again and ran his hand over her bare neck, following down her arm until he found her hand and clasped it. He did not stop kissing her as he slowly backed Rey up to the railing. She used her free hand to support herself as she leaned back slightly over the railing. Kylo let his free hand roam over Rey’s stretched body. The bond hummed contently between them. They were becoming lost in one another again when sounds from the courtyard below pointed to the fact that they had again drawn attention to themselves.

 

“If we don’t make it to my room quickly, I will lose all control and take you right here,” Kylo growled in Rey’s ear.

 

Rey’s eyes widened at Kylo’s brashness but her desire felt as tight as his. He released Rey from the railing but kept her hand clasped in his. He quickly walked her down the beautiful corridors again. Finally, they reached a large double door flanked by two guards. Kylo briskly waved the guards away and they departed with sidelong glances at Rey. Kylo released Rey’s hand, and opened the double doors with a flick of the Force. He extended a beckoning hand in her direction in an unspoken invitation. 

 

Rey entered and took several steps inside before she was stopped in her tracks observing Kylo’s room. His room was downright opulent compared to Rey’s suite. It was an enormous space adorned with countless beautiful furnishings, rugs and paintings. A large 4-poster bed lay between a fireplace and an enormous balcony, allowing views of both from the bed. Two chairs, a loveseat and an ornately carved, low table sat near the fireplace. In another area of the room there were two large, beautiful wardrobes, a painted changing screen, and a dressing table. A smaller adjoining room was flanked by many windows and held a beautiful desk and some additional comfortable looking upholstered seats. The balcony had a magnificent view and small street fireworks from celebrations going on in the city could be made out in the distance. A dining table and chairs as well as additional seating outfitted the large veranda.

 

Kylo gave Rey a few moments to take it all in, but he did not intend to give Rey any longer than absolutely necessary. He pulled on the Force and rotated his finger, turning Rey around to face him as he stood just inside the doorway. With another gesture of the Force, he shut the doors to the room. Rey heard a metallic clink as Kylo’s final, small gesture engaged the lock on the door. 

 

Rey could feel his dark presence radiating desire as Kylo stalked her like prey, slowly walking her backwards into the room. He kept stride with Rey until he had backed her up to the foot of the large bed. He pulled the bangles from Rey’s arms and dropped them on the floor where they clinked as they scattered across the floor. Kylo held Rey in his gaze as he removed the hammered cuff from her bicep and dropped it with a thud, on the floor as well. 

 

“Rey,” Kylo said her name in his deep vibrato.

 

He leaned into her neck and breathed in her scent as he ran both hands seductively down Rey’s arms. When he reached her hands, he clasped them both and raised them high over her head. Kylo held Rey in this position as he bit at the flesh of her neck and collarbone until Rey sighed with desire.

 

“You have no idea how hard it was for me to keep our secret with you dressed like this,” Kylo scolded.

 

He released her and grabbed Rey’s backside, forcefully pressing her into the tight bulge of his pants. Rey squeaked at the sudden contact and Kylo sealed her mouth with a hungry kiss.

 

“I had to leave to take myself in hand just to prevent jumping you in front of everyone,” Kylo whispered as he pressed Rey against his bulge again.

 

Rey looked at him with wide eyes and exclaimed with a small laugh, “And here everyone thought you were angry!”

 

“Now take off that damned dress, before I rip it off of you,” Kylo directed seductively.

 

Kylo released Rey and stepped back to admire her. Rey willingly obliged, but was determined to tease Kylo with her undressing. She stared fiercely at him as she took her time slowly unwinding the long criss-crossed ribbon. She reached under her gown and carefully stepped out of her panties, purposefully prolonging the removal of the dress. Kylo breathed in sharply observing her seduction. He held up a hand for her to stop and approached. Kylo reached up to the clasp at her shoulder and opened it, making the gown fall in a puddle at Rey’s feet. Kylo drank in the sight as Rey stood naked before him.

 

“Gods, you are beautiful. I have waited too long for this,” Kylo uttered.

 

He ran his hands along her waist then lifted Rey onto the edge of the bed. Kylo quickly removed his own clothes and climbed onto the bed with Rey. He wrapped her into his chest and the bond vibrated as their bare skin finally touched again. Desire high, Rey thread her hand in Kylo’s hair and roughly pulled him down so she could take his mouth. As she finished the kiss, she bit Kylo’s lip and stretched it out seductively. He growled again with yearning and traced his fingers over the furrow between her thighs. Rey’s head lolled back as Kylo began to rub at her most sensitive spot.

 

“Oh, I missed you,” Rey moaned under Kylo’s deft touch.

 

Kylo rubbed until a pleasured sigh escaped from Rey then he pushed his fingers into her now-wet opening. He pulled his fingers out, now covered in her juices.

 

Kylo ran his fingers lightly over Rey’s lips and beckoned, “Taste.”

 

He plunged a finger into her mouth and she sucked at it. The taste was slightly briny but she was surprised to find it was her smell that was especially intoxicating. Kylo rolled Rey’s nipples between his now-wet fingers then blew on them causing Rey to moan again and roll her head back. Her stretched neck now on display, Kylo licked careful lines up and down Rey’s neck. Rey pulled away and looked into Kylo’s eyes as she grasped his erection and began to stroke it. Kylo rolled onto his back with a groan but Rey would not let him escape. She maintained her grip on him and continued the strokes at a tantalizing pace.

 

“Ack! Rey,” he whined as she drove his desire higher.

 

Kylo moved his hips in a feeble effort to escape Rey’s grasp. She grinned slyly as she released her grasp but mounted atop Kylo in a straddle instead. Rey grasped both of Kylo’s wrists and rubbed his length between the folds of her wet furrow. She stroked him in this way, teasing Kylo by denying him her ready opening with a hot smile. It was a torment of too much and not enough for Kylo. He wanted control and he wanted it now. Kylo growled as he pulled on the Force and in one swift motion reversed their positions. He mounted her and swiftly entered Rey before she could turn the tables on him again. Rey moaned with sudden satisfaction and loosened under him as the bond vibrated intensely between them. Comfortable with his position now, Kylo took up a pace he could manage. But, denied for so long, Rey found herself giving in and she panted with desire in short order. Kylo slowed the pace of his thrusts but this only drew out the sensation for Rey and drove her to closer to climax. Kylo watched enraptured as Rey peaked and came beneath him, groaning and thrusting as she did. When she had finished Rey lay limp beneath Kylo, panting with closed eyes. Kylo felt firmly within his own control now and determined to make the most of his advantage.

 

“Catch your breath, Rey, because I’m going to make you do that for me again,” Kylo seduced.

 

Taking advantage of her limp state, Kylo spread Rey’s legs wide and grabbed her by the buttocks. He raised her hips and, remaining on his knees, slowly enter her again. Kylo maintained his grasp on both cheeks of her bottom to keep her hips high but allowed Rey to find firm footing on the bed. From this position, he had a perfect view of Rey as he began a slow torment. Kylo carefully pulled in and out, slowly working his length in her until he found the spot deep inside which made Rey’s legs quiver. Mustering his control, Kylo drew out this pleasurable torment for quite some time. Rey burned under this long form of pleasure and began to beg Kylo for release between strokes.

 

“Please,” Rey moaned.

 

“Please what,” Kylo demanded.

 

“Kylo,” she shouted.

 

“Hmmm...I do love to hear you say my name. But tell me what you want,” Kylo grinned slyly.

 

“Gods! Please,” Rey said in a strangled voice.

 

She moaned as he consistently found her mark at the apex, but he did not speed up. Kylo was so thoroughly enjoying this sweet brand of control he had stumbled upon with Rey. 

 

“I could keep watching you like this all night, Rey,” Kylo teased.

 

“No! Please,” she cried out.

 

“Please what,” Kylo repeated.

 

“Please...end me,” Rey finally managed. 

 

“Oh, you are far too exquisite to end this way,” he breathed and sharply reigned himself in.

 

Kylo exhaled like in meditation and quickly regained his control before pressing Rey again.

 

“You do understand that this won’t be the end, Rey? I have waited too long to be with you again. I intend to draw this out.”

 

Rey rolled her head back and groaned as her only response.

 

“I am going to watch you cum again, but then I’m going to bring you up again. When I’m good and ready, we will finish together.” 

 

“Oh, Kylo,” she exclaimed.

 

Hearing Rey cry his name always turned him on. Kylo needed to end her soon or else he would not last through her climax. But he was not going to let Rey in on that little fact. Kylo privately grappled to remaster his control once again between slow strokes. But he took his time and did not speak until control was firmly within his grasp again. 

 

“Are you ready, Rey,” Kylo asked.

 

“Yes, oh please, yes,” Rey answered. 

 

“Ask me,” Kylo demanded.

 

Rey could not resist Kylo this way. The tight path of sex, desire, control and power he was honing between her light and his dark was a potent bliss. Rey desperately wanted to be swept away on the wave of pleasure Kylo had carefully built within her. But, to her surprise, Rey found she longed to beg him for her release and was titillated by his demand.

 

“Please, may I cum,” Rey begged him breathlessly.

 

“Oh yes, sweetheart,” Kylo answered.

 

He increased his thrusts somewhat but did not take up a hurried pace. Kylo maintained the long and steady stroke which struck deep in Rey’s core. Rather quickly she discovered his small uptick in pace was steadily intensifying the sensation within her. Rey realized then that Kylo intended to watch her crest the wave of her lust as slowly as possible. She began to gasp for breath but Kylo remained steady. Overcome, tears began to form in Rey’s eyes as the immense pleasure was slowly built to a crescendo and crested. Kylo drew her out for what felt like an impossibly long time.

 

She was a vision as Kylo watched the slow rise and fall of Rey’s uninhibited pleasure. At the end, she chuckled with exhausted joy even as the tears continued to flow from her eyes. Kylo gently lowered Rey’s hips to the bed, but remained inside of her, his control still intact. He thumbed the tears from her face and kissed her with slow, intense, passion. Rey wrapped Kylo tightly in her arms, and he began to slowly pull in and out of her once more. The bond between them felt ever-tightening as it began to vibrate in time with Kylo’s pace. Rey moved her hands into Kylo’s hair and pulled him to her mouth to kiss him deeply. When she finally released his mouth, Kylo moaned with restrained pleasure. He increased the pace without hurry in mimic to the way he had before. Kylo held Rey’s mouth in a passionate kiss as he continued to build the wave of pleasure between them once again. He released her mouth before the pinnacle and Rey gasped. She felt the steady approach of their climax and its’ intensity brought fresh tears to her eyes. Their breath and movement aligned seamlessly as they reached the slow peak and gradually crested it together.

 

When they had finished, Rey was overwhelmed with emotion. She laughed and cried in equal measure. Kylo held her close and quietly soothed Rey by running his fingers lightly along her body. He smiled as he radiated his thoughts through their bond. They were one again. They had accomplished everything. In time, she quieted and they fell into a deep and contented sleep together.

 


	2. Attention to Detail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey gets Kylo’s attention, the Queen attends to the details and more delicious Reylo smut.
> 
> **********************

They were awoken the next morning by a loud knocking at the door. Kylo made a grunting acknowledgement of the noise and smiled as he became aware of Rey still wrapped in his arms. Both seemed reluctant to move and let the knocking go on for some time.

 

“Maybe they will just leave,” Rey whispered. 

 

The knocking became more persistent.

 

“Ugh...I forgot! I locked the door last night,” Kylo groaned.

 

Kylo sat up and flicked his finger with the Force then made another small gesture to crack open the door. A protocol droid entered and approached Kylo with a bow. 

 

“I am sorry to disturb you Supreme Leader, Lady Rey, but there are several items which will require your attention today. Would the Lady like to take breakfast here or in her room,” asked the protocol droid.

 

“I’ll have breakfast here but I need some clothes,” Rey said with a blush.

 

“Actually, make arrangements to have all of Lady Rey’s things moved. She will be remaining here with me,” Kylo directed.

 

“I see. I will have Lady Rey’s maid return soon with some clothing,” the droid bowed and left the room.

 

“I’d rather stay here in bed with you all day,” Rey seduced as she pressed her body against Kylo and ran her hands along his bare back. 

 

Kylo groaned as he felt himself immediately rise to attention for Rey. 

 

“They’ll be back too soon for us to finish,” Kylo whined.

 

Rey gestured a small flick with the Force and the sound of metal clinked in the lock, “I suppose you’ll just have to hurry then.”

 

Kylo chuckled and quickly mounted Rey with a kiss. He was mid-climax and moaning his pleasure into Rey when a knock came at the door again. They were too far along to stop now, and let the knocking go on until they were finished. They were both still full of the flush of satisfaction when Kylo gestured the door open again.

 

A number of servants and droids were waiting at the door this time. The Protocol Droid, Ganamae, Kylo’s valet, 2 serving droids, and another servant all entered the room. Rey blushed as so many entered the room with her and Kylo in such a state. Kylo exited the bed confidentially despite his nakedness and the number of people in the room. Rey, on the other hand, found herself clutching at the sheets she still lay under. 

 

“Will there always be so many people,” she asked Kylo with wide eyes.

 

“Yes, things will be different as Emperor and Empress, Rey,” Kylo said. 

 

Rey sat in silent observation of the activity in the room as she waited for the droids and other servants arranging breakfast on the veranda to leave. Once they had, she slipped out of the sheets and into the robe which Ganamae stood holding for her. She joined Kylo at the table on the balcony veranda where breakfast had been laid out. The Protocol Droid was standing nearby.

 

He began to tick off the messages for them, “The Queen requests a meeting with you both to discuss plans for your wedding and coronation. She indicates that there will be several appointments to attend to after your meeting with her. You both have appointments with tailors this afternoon. Lady Rey has been requested to contact Poe Dameron, Leader of the Rebellion. The Supreme Leader has been requested to contact General Hux of the First Order...”

 

“Ugh! Haven’t we done enough for the Galaxy to earn one day off,” Rey complained with a mouth full of food.

 

“I suspect they gave us yesterday as our only reward,” Kylo said.

When they had finished breakfast, Ganamae and Kylo’s valet returned and ushered them in to bathe. Kylo’s bathroom, like his room, was even more opulent and large than Rey’s had been. The walls and floor were covered in patterned mosaics of marble. There were large mirrors in many places about the room and a few statues. The ‘fresher was much larger than usual, enormous and easily large enough for two. But it was the large, round pool full of water built into the floor which made Rey stop and gawk. Coming from a desert planet, she had never seen such a large amount of water intended for nothing but the bathing of one or two people. It was an unimaginable luxury to Rey. 

Kylo observed Rey’s awe and waved the servants away, “Leave us.”

“Is that thing intended only for bathing,” she asked as she pointed to the pool in the floor.

Kylo approached Rey and languidly ran his fingers over her shoulders and down her arms as he removed her robe. He took Rey’s hand and led her into the warm water of the large tub. 

“Maybe not _just_ bathing,” Kylo coaxed as he pulled her close.

Rey was wide-eyed but smiling as Kylo brought her into the water up to her neck. He knew they did not have as much time as last night, but the servants would not dare interrupt them in here. So Kylo took as much time as he dared in pleasuring Rey. He circled the sensitive nob between Rey’s thighs as she grasped Kylo’s length and irresistibly pumped it. After some time, when they were both relaxed and inflamed, Kylo spread Rey’s legs and wrapped them around his waist. He grasped the cheeks of her backside and entered her but allowed her to control their speed. Rey became more heedless as she rose and picked up the pace. Kylo grabbed her by the hair and upturned Rey’s face. He delved into her neck and her moans echoed off the marble floor and walls. The water lapped at the edges of the pool and splashed wildly onto the floor as they found release together.

Spent again, Rey remained wrapped around Kylo as he moved to sit at a ledge built into water. He wiped wet hair from the edges of Rey’s face and kissed her. She lay her head on Kylo’s shoulder, but made no hurry to unwrap herself from him. They sat like this, quietly luxuriating in the water and each other, until the inevitable knock at the door finally came. Kylo sighed and flicked the door open with a gesture of the Force. The valet entered, and upon seeing both the state of the couple and the floor, quickly departed again.

Taking advantage of the extra minutes, Kylo relaxed again. He leaned his head and arms back along the ledge of the pool as Rey remained wrapped about him with her head rested upon his shoulder. A few minutes later, the valet returned with a droid that quickly got to work cleaning the floor of water. The valet departed as the droid worked, giving them a few extra minutes.

“So much water...” Rey murmured lazily.

“There is plenty of water on Naboo,” Kylo assured.

“I never knew so much warm water could make me so lazy,” Rey said, slowly rousing herself.

“Don’t worry, I suspect they’ll work us hard enough that we’ll need such indulgences,” Kylo smirked as he gave her a quick kiss.

He patted Rey’s backside and said, “Come on, the droid is leaving and we took too long as it was.”

Rey reluctantly unwrapped herself from Kylo as the servants re-entered. Ganamae helped Rey from the pool and wrapped her in a robe. Once dry, Ganamae led her behind the changing screen and pulled a dress over Rey. 

“Another dress,” Rey complained. 

“You will see the tailor this afternoon, Lady Rey,” Ganamae said.

“You will need _some_ dresses, Rey,” Kylo admonished.

“And _you_ will need something that is not black, Kylo,” Rey playfully sassed him.

Ganamae led Rey to the dressing table and quickly set to work on Rey’s hair. It was a less elaborate style today since time appeared to be of the essence. When they were both ready, Kylo held his arm out for Rey to take. 

“It’s time to begin, Rey,” Kylo said confidently.

Rey gulped nervously. She suddenly realized she had no real idea what lay ahead. She had not considered what might happen if she and Kylo actually accomplished the impossible plan they had devised together so long ago at the Castle. Now that they had managed the impossible, the task of determining what was next lay before them. Plus, Rey felt quite a bit farther out of her depth now than she had at the Castle. But begin she must. So Rey mustered her resolve and took Kylo’s arm.

Kylo admonished himself as he fought with the urge to grin like a fool. He felt lighter than he could ever remember. For the first time in his life, everything had gone according to his plan. He savored the victorious feeling of his fulfilled ambition as he swaggered down the corridors with Rey on his arm. Kylo was accustomed to deference and being noticed everywhere he went and, typically, he was heedless of it. But today, he privately reveled in the attention as everyone they passed made a slight bow before them. Kylo was beaming by the time they reached the parlor where the Queen awaited them. 

“I’m not usually accustomed to being kept waiting. But I suppose for you, Cousin, I should get used to making exceptions,” the Queen playfully scolded as she rose to greet them.

“I’m sorry we are late, Desma. But Rey requires a bit of extra time to adjust to Palace life,” Kylo deflected as he casually hugged her.

“Yes, my servants told me you two have spent nearly all of your time  _adjusting_  since yesterday...” the Queen chuckled.

Rey blushed scarlet at the Queen’s comment and began to bow as she approached. 

“Rey, darling, you needn’t bow to me when we are alone. Besides, very soon it will be _I_ who bows to _you_ ,” the Queen said. 

Rey inhaled sharply as the weight of her words sunk in. She walked in a daze as Desma led them to comfortable chairs beside a fireplace. 

“I can see Rey has certainly had an effect on you, Kylo. You are positively beaming! Did you know the people have begun to call them the Royal Accords,” Desma smirked.

“What,” Rey asked in a glazed tone.

“Yes, it seems the idea of a Dark Lord marrying a Jedi and assuming his royalty again is quite popular,” the Queen said.

Rey gave a confused look and Desma inquired to Kylo, “You haven’t told her how we know one one another or that you are from a Royal bloodline, have you?”

“I haven’t exactly had much time to talk to Rey alone, Desma. What with the First Order, the entire Galaxy, and the Peace Accords to manage,” Kylo rebutted.

The Queen began an explanation for Rey, “I did tell you that Kylo and I are cousins. Let me explain it fully. Many know that Leia was the Princess of Alderaan, before it was destroyed. But those were her adopted parents. Her true parents were Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala, the former Queen of Naboo. So Kylo’s grandmother was the Queen of Naboo. Padme died birthing twins, Leia and Luke. Anakin turned to the dark side and the Jedi separated his children and hid them out of fear. Padme’s sister, my Grandmother, assumed the throne of Naboo after her. Once it was discovered that Leia was the daughter of Anakin and Padme, she had a clear claim to the throne of Naboo. But, by that time, she was firmly entrenched in the Rebellion and did not seek to regain rule to save the people of Naboo from further political turmoil.”

“Naboo remained under First Order control on paper, but in reality, we have remained a fairly neutral state. We have successfully played both sides of the conflict. Leia ensured that Naboo secretly funded the Rebellion, without being directly involved in any of its’ affairs for years now. Anyway, Princess Leia would visit Naboo regularly, especially before the formation of the First Order, for matters relating to both the Rebellion and family. She would bring Kylo along when we were children, and since we are of similar age and personality, we were natural playmates. We even kept up with one another for some time,” the Queen eyed Kylo as she said the last words.

“Until she sent me away to Luke and you became a Queen,” Kylo said with bitter memory. 

“Yes, well, that’s all in the past now, isn’t it? And here you are. You’ve certainly done well for yourself, haven’t you, Kylo? Supreme Leader, Dark Lord, the Peace Accords and now Emperor! You’ve even managed to somehow convince this lovely creature, the last Jedi, to marry and rule with you! Hardly a poor resume, Cousin,” the Queen gushed.

“...And that is why we are here today! Since you made me Mediator of the Accords, I must see to the details of your wedding and coronation. Which I am sure is all according to your plan, isn’t it,” the Queen asked knowingly.

“I could think of no one better to teach Rey about being an Empress than you, Desma. It’s not exactly a bad location for a wedding, either,” Kylo said.

Desma advised, “The Accords are not technically binding until both the wedding and coronation are complete. They must be separate events but it would be best to do them as close together as possible and as soon as-”

“-Fine. Tomorrow, then,” Kylo interrupted.

Rey gulped nervously. Suddenly Rey was confronting the realization that she had not really considered the true details of their relationship farther out than the Peace Accords. Until yesterday afternoon, Rey had fully expected she would either need to continue some form of secret relationship with Kylo or else kill him. When Kylo dropped the bombshell proposal of becoming an Empress on her, she had not really given any thought to the future details like marriage or a wedding. She had initially been shocked Kylo would openly reveal they had a relationship at all. Once her initial shock gave way, her concern largely turned to Jedi matters of what was best for the Galaxy. She had considered the quality of Kylo’s compromise to rule together in terms of balance and if she thought she would be able to moderate him, not in terms of love or marriage. Her face drained of color as she began to think of becoming a wife to the Dark Lord.

“Kylo, it can’t be _that_ quickly! You are becoming Emperor and sealing the Peace Accords with this marriage! It would be political suicide for you, I and the Accords if you were to run off and quietly elope somewhere. You must carefully invite delegates from all of the major governments and factions. Your wedding must be a spectacle which the entire Galaxy will know of. Besides that, just look at Rey! It’s clear she’s not even had enough time to fully grasp what she’s agreed to, let alone prepare herself for the realities of ruling,” the Queen pressed.

It was true. Kylo had been so engaged in discussion with the Queen that he had not paid much attention to Rey. Seeing her still, wide-eyed and pale immediately told him Desma had the right of it. Kylo had been so busy maneuvering the complexities of politics that he had not fully considered how difficult a ramp Rey would have to climb. Going from lonely scavenger, to lonely Jedi, and back and forth as a Rebel, then somehow to become both an Empress and wife to the Dark Lord...it was going to be a sheer ascent to the top.

“You see? You have not just asked her to become an Empress but your wife too! This can not happen overnight, Kylo,” the Queen rationalized.

“But we can not take too much time either, Desma. There are many within the First Order that are not pleased with the Accords. It was a feat to gain their capitulation and Hux will seek a way to undermine the Accords if we take too long. How long do you need?”

Rey interjected dazed and wooden words, “I’m OK...it will be OK. It’s just a lot to get used to. I’ve just never seen so much...so many, things, people, food, water, servants. I’ll get used to it.” 

The Queen lifted a questioning eyebrow in Kylo’s direction before responding, “I need two weeks at the least. Any less will not be enough time for Rey, the preparations, and the guests to arrive. Do you think you can hold the First Order together for that long?”

“I’ll find a way,” Kylo said firmly.

The Queen continued, “There is one final matter, Kylo. This is a lot to ask of me, if anyone. I will have to be an absolute slave to this endeavor to pull it all off in a mere 2 weeks. If I am to do this, you are going to owe me a favor...” the Queen demanded shrewdly.

“What sort of favor did you have in mind, Desma,” Kylo asked warily.

“The new Senate will require a Speaker to lead it. I want that position,” she said with bold frankness.

Kylo sat back in his chair and contemplated for a short time before responding with a smile, “It will take some doing, but I think I can make that happen. You would be an excellent choice for the position.”

“Good! With that settled, let us get back to Rey,” Desma pressed.

A servant brought a cool drink for Rey and Kylo and Desma spent some time attending to her. Once Rey had time to come to better terms with the full weight of the matter, Kylo and Desma pushed her forward. For several hours, they honed out details of the guest list for wedding. It was a partial history and political lesson for Rey as she learned a good deal about the politics of the planets within the First Order. Likewise, her input for the Rebellion was eye-opening for Kylo. Afterwards, the Queen moved on to other matters.

“What about your Palace? Have you decided where the new seat of your government will reside,” the asked Queen.

“Gods, I had not even thought about that,” Rey muttered, her tone returning to a daze.

“Naturally, many planets will attempt to bribe you for the honor. There are good and bad reasons for returning to the historic seat of power in Coruscant,” the Queen led.

“I’ve never even been to Coruscant. How will we decide,” Rey asked.

“We’re going to need some more time to consider it,” Kylo said. 

“You have a little time yet, but little enough if time is as of the essence as you say. Either way, you must also choose a ship,” the Queen advised warily.

“Yes, that will be a difficult matter as well...” Kylo muttered.

“What’s so difficult about a ship? I already have the Millennium Falcon. I’m sure Chewbacca would-“ Rey began, but Kylo cut her off.

“I refuse to board my...Han Solo’s...old ship again,” Kylo exclaimed angrily. 

Kylo continued, “Besides, Rey, we can’t use a former smuggler’s ship as a Royal ship. It must be large, powerful, protected. A battle vessel like The Finalizer or The Supremacy. Which means both the First Order and the Rebellion will be vying to have us choose their ship...”

“So that explains why Poe wants to see me and Hux wants to see you,” Rey discerned.

“Ah, right...” Kylo murmured with realization.

“See, Rey, you are already coming along nicely as an Empress,” Desma smiled.


	3. Trade-offs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Compromises must be made, among ourselves, among couples, among friends, and always in politics. But compromises are rarely easy. Rey starts to find her feet as a Jedi Empress, but will Kylo sweep them out from under her? 
> 
> *****************

“You will make some things for me that I can wear every day that are not just dresses. Something I can move in, swing my lightsaber in,” Rey demanded of the tailor.

 

Kylo chuckled audibly at hearing Rey while he was being measured by another tailor. 

 

“You are getting better at taking an Empress’s tone,” Kylo smirked.

 

“And _you_ will have something made in a color other than black. Blue, perhaps,” Rey said to Kylo’s tailor. 

 

“But, Lady Rey, the Queen has directed the wedding garments be black and white, representing each side of the Force” the tailor said timidly.

 

Kylo laughed even more loudly this time. 

 

Rey shot her eyes fiercely in Kylo’s direction, “Fine, then you will make him something for everyday that is blue.”

 

Kylo stopped laughing now. Rey smirked at him. 

 

“You do understand that for our wedding and coronation, your dresses will be quite elaborate,” Kylo teased her.

 

Rey huffed impatiently in response. 

 

Kylo leaned into her ear and whispered in a deep voice, “I love it when you wear a dress. You are so much easier to undress that way...” 

 

Kylo ran his finger along the furrow between Rey’s thighs. She flushed with both embarrassement and excitement. 

 

“See if you can’t make something that suits the Jedi’s need for movement, but still meets my requirement that she look like an Empress,” Kylo commanded.

 

“I am certain I can come up with some things,” the tailor smiled. 

 

Rey rolled her eyes at Kylo as the tailors exited their room. In the afternoon, Desma kept Rey busy reviewing more details about First Order governing, ships and protocols that would help her navigate the transition. It was late afternoon before she returned to Kylo. Rey found him in the smaller, office-like space adjoining their room. Holopads littered the desk top. Kylo appeared to be deep in review of some First Order reports on the state of Coruscant. 

 

With a furrowed brow Kylo spoke, “Coruscant is a disaster waiting to happen, Rey. All of the reports indicate the same thing-rampant corruption, a simmering class war, infrastructure still in decay, gangs and various criminal syndicates control entire areas of the planet. Dealing with the corruption and reigning in Coruscant needs to be our top priority once we start the new government. But trying to establish it as our home, for the new Senate...we would be fighting an uphill battle on two fronts. We need to find a more suitable planet, some place easy and without significant corruption in place, to set as the Capitol.”

 

“I agree, but I can’t stay to discuss it now, Kylo. Poe requested me yesterday morning and Desma has kept us so busy I have not had a chance to visit or even reply. My friends will be worried if I don’t check in with my them before another day gets by. I’ll come back this evening and we can talk it over some more then,” Rey explained.

 

Kylo nodded and returned to his reports. Rey exited and was escorted to a large room in another wing of the Palace. The room was a sort of lounge and was filled with many sofas, chairs, tall cocktail tables, and several gaming tables. Many members of the Resistance populated the room all drinking, chatting or playing at various games. Poe, Finn and 2 people Rey did not recognize sat around a table engaged in a game of Sabacc. 

 

“Rey,” Finn shouted merrily and waved her over to their table.

 

As Rey approached, she saw Finn sitting with a wide grin. A large pile of tokens and several glasses were strewn about the table.

 

“It turns out I’m pretty good at Sabacc,” Finn said as he laid down his cards to his 3 groaning opponents. 

 

“Eh, beginner’s luck! I’m out,” Poe said.

 

Finn was adding the tokens to his pile as the other 2 players rose to leave.

 

“If it isn’t the future Empress herself! So do you care to fill in Finn and I on the particulars of your _entire_ story? Or were we always just pawns for your little game,” Poe asked in placid tone that hinted of curious suspicion.

 

“Just as before, I never lied to either of you. I just may have left out some details...” Rey said coyly.

 

Poe laughed with mixed emotion, “Well there’s a typical Jedi answer for you! Don’t lie, but don’t tell the whole story! Oh, you are going to make a good Empress.” 

 

“But, really, Rey. Why didn’t you tell me? We all thought maybe you made a deal so you wouldn’t have to fight one another,” Finn said with a serious tone.

 

“Because, Finn, the future of the galaxy depended on it. I would never have agreed to peace talks had I known they were together or intended to rule,” Poe said with a hint of bitterness.

 

“I need to know that this wasn’t simply for his ambition and power. Please tell me I haven’t just placed the next Emperor Palpatine on a throne,” Poe worryingly pleaded to Rey.

 

“You saw that Representative from the Trade Federation. Corruption in the new Senate will happen and it will need some way to counter to it. Kylo is...he’s a very complex person. The peace talks weren’t actually my idea. They were  _his_.” 

 

 

“What?!? You can’t be serious,” Finn said.

 

“I was truthful when I told you before that he wanted to create something new with me,” Rey said with a smile.

 

“But what about his demand to marry? To rule? You acted surprised, worried even, and we all know the horrible things he’s capable of. I worry for you, Rey,” Poe said with uneasy concern. 

 

“I was surprised! We had never discussed marriage and I had never considered it. I didn’t know he was going to ask me to be Empress either until you did, Poe. Kylo is truly different behind the facade he presents to everyone else. Yes, he has made terrible choices. But I have come to understand that he also had to make the best of the hand dealt to him throughout his entire life,” Rey explained.

 

 

 

Before she could say anything more Finn took her hands. 

 

He looked at her earnestly, “You don’t have to marry the Dark Lord just to secure peace. We will find a way to negotiate ruling together without the marriage.”

 

Rey replied honestly, “He and I were together for a few months, Finn. I am certain this is my destiny.”

 

“But marriage, Rey? It’s one thing to rule together, it’s another to-“

 

Rey interrupted him with tears in her eyes, “-I am in love with him, Finn. He is in love with me. We were destined to be together.”

 

A long pause settled over the group at Rey’s words. Finn broke the silence.

 

“I would never have believed you unless you said it this way, Rey. I-I’m happy for you,” Finn replied with tears of his own and he hugged his friend tightly.

 

“So I was right back at Takodana,” Poe said with astonishment.

 

“You were, but I didn’t lie to you, Poe. I just didn’t understand it myself until later,” Rey said quietly.

 

The trio sat again in quiet contemplation for a few minutes before Poe broke the silence with a loud exclamation, “Well, perhaps even Kylo Ren has earned a bit of forgiveness in his lifetime. I suppose it’s settled then. A toast!” 

 

Poe waved at a droid from across the room and he brought a bottle and poured it among the trio. “To peace and a happy marriage!” 

 

They all laughed and talked together for a while longer. Poe revealed that many Officers in the Rebellion were considering posts in the new government. 

 

“I’m not sure what I’m going to do. What use is a hot-shot pilot that loves to blow things up in peace time? It’s not like I’ll sign up to work for the First Order no matter how good the ship is. Could you ever imagine me, working on a First Order ship, with Hux,” Poe laughed but his tone revealed an underlying seriousness.

 

“You brokered the Peace Treaties, Poe! Everyone would choose you as a Senator,” Rey exclaimed.

 

“I already know what I have to do. I will petition the new government to begin a Stormtrooper reassimilation project. Help them move to civilian life, make sure the First Order actually gives them a choice,” Finn said earnestly.

 

“That’s an excellent idea, Finn,” Rey smiled.

 

Rey realized it was getting late.

 

“Well, I promised Kylo I’d return in enough time to discuss where we are going to locate the new Capitol,” Rey said.

 

“Wait! What if I want to see you or get a message to you? Are you returning to your room, Rey? You weren’t there the past two nights and no one would tell us where you were,” Finn asked.

 

Poe clapped Finn on the shoulder and leaned in to him, “Knowing what you know now, Buddy, where do you think she was these past two nights?”

 

“Oh! Gods,” Finn exclaimed with embarrassment, “Do I ask for his room or your room, or to see the “Future Empress,” or what? Will _he_ be there if I come to see you? He’ll be there, won’t he?”

 

“Yeah, it’s going to take some getting used to,” Poe said to Finn.

 

Rey chuckled a bit at Finn’s exasperation, “You can ask for our room, Finn. And I promise I won’t let Kylo draw his lightsaber on you the first time you stop by.”

 

“Rey, you mentioned that you were deciding on planets for the new Senate...” Poe led.

 

“Yes, why” Rey asked.

 

“I think Chandrila would be a fitting tribute to Leia. She helped establish the last Senate there before the war began and it had to be moved. Many in the Rebellion would be strongly opposed to seeing Coruscant made Capitol again. And if countering corruption is truly your aim, you will find it especially hard to start there,” Poe said thoughtfully.

 

“Hmmm...Chandrila. You know, Kylo said the same thing about Coruscant,” Rey said.

 

Poe’s eyes widened with wonder and surprise. 

 

“Poe, I think you are going to find that Kylo Ren as Emperor will not be the same person as he was when he was Snoke’s puppet,” Rey said with a smile.

 

Rey hugged her friends goodbye. As she walked back to her room, Rey contemplated what Poe had said. Quickly, she found herself formulating a plan. By the time she reached their room, Rey had fleshed out a plan and entered their room with a confident air. Was Kylo quietly looking out at the view from the balcony and seemed to know Rey was there even though his back was turned. Without looking at her, he motioned to his valet then sat in a chair at the dining table on the veranda. Rey moved to sit in the chair across from him. A serious look of contemplation was on his face. The valet and the droid entered again, laid the table with food and the valet remained discreetly behind.

 

“What is your name,” Rey asked him.

 

A look of shock crossed the valet’s face as if he wasn’t sure Rey was speaking to him. She repeated the question.

 

“Dakon, Lady,” he replied quietly.

 

“Ah, thank you. I prefer to call you by your name if that’s alright,” Rey said.

 

Dakon looked at her with surprised eyes but said nothing and returned to his discreet distance from the couple. The distraction had been enough to return Kylo to the moment and he smiled at Rey. Taking her hand, he kissed it before turning his attention to the food.

 

“I can see that something is on your mind,” Rey said.

 

“It’s just the situation on Coruscant and the Capitol. But, first, tell me about your meeting with the Rebellion,” Kylo deflected.

 

“They are my _friends_ , Kylo. They are not simply chess pieces that I move about a board,” she admonished him, “Actually, I think I have figured out a solution to our Palace and ship question,” Rey said the words with a prideful smile. 

 

She was indeed proud of the idea she had while walking back from her meeting with Poe and Finn. She felt as if she was finally taking the first steps into her new role as Empress. Now, she just needed to frame it carefully for Kylo.

 

“I think the First Order is much more likely to have a suitable ship than the Rebellion. We should choose a First Order ship,” she led.

 

“Go on,” Kylo said with increased interest.

 

“But we should balance that by choosing a planet the Rebellion prefers for the new Senate. But what if our Palace were elsewhere? Like...Pontus, perhaps,” Rey said with a smile.

 

“Return to the Castle...” Kylo smiled too but he did not look up at Rey.

 

“We could rebuild it and train there! I know there’s nothing there anymore and it is far away, but that just means we are starting with something new! We could create whatever we want,” Rey said enthusiastically.

 

“I would love to return there, Sweetheart. But if we are to effectively work with the Senate, the Palace must be where ever they are,” Kylo said gently.

 

“Your idea to compromise on the Senate and the ship a good one, though. Did you have a particular planet in mind,” Kylo asked, eager to change the subject.

 

Rey knew her suggestion to return to the Castle was a long shot, but she couldn’t help but feel a little defeated to hear it rejected by Kylo. But she pressed on, eager to salvage what she viewed as her first step as Empress. 

 

“Chandrila,” Rey said.

 

Kylo dropped his fork from his mouth with a choke and quickly swallowed the contents of an entire glass of wine.

 

“Chandrila?...” he asked with a stone-struck look. 

 

Rey could tell Kylo’s temper was beginning to flare but she had no idea why.

 

“Yes. It’s centrally located, it’s along multiple trade routes, and it was the last seat of the Senate, there is little corruption there...it would be an excellent alternative to Coruscant,” Rey stated.

 

“Chandrila,” Kylo said through gritted teeth and rising temper, “was where I was born, Rey. It is where I grew up, it was the home which I was sent away from. I could _never_  live on Chandrila again!”

 

Kylo rose from the table without another word and stormed from their room.


	4. Night and Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a difference a day can make! Rey and Kylo find ways to blow off some steam together, then the Dark Lord reveals a bit of his darkness again.
> 
> *****************

 

Rey’s head began to nod sleepily as she read from the holopad in a comfortable chair by the fireside. Kylo had left their room without a word three hours earlier and still had not returned. Rey had spent the intervening time researching Chandrila and other planets that may make a suitable home for the new Senate and them. But after three hours of research, Rey was more certain than ever that Chandrila was a far superior choice to any other world. Rey mulled over the prospect of trying to convince Kylo again that Chandrila was the best choice. Rey yawned and decided she was getting too tired for any further discussion tonight. It had been a very long day already and she was exhausted. Rey crawled into the large, soft bed and fell asleep. She was briefly roused from sleep by a movement in the bed. Rey felt Kylo quietly snuggle in behind her and place an arm around her, pulling her close. He exhaled with relaxation and stilled his body. Rey closed her eyes with a smile and fell back to sleep with the contented hum of the bond purring between them. 

 

Rey awoke with sleepy confusion to find a woman standing beside her bed. She rubbed her eyes and realized it was Ganamae. “Gods! I’m not used to people standing by my bed in the morning,” Rey muttered to no one in particular.

 

“I’m sorry, my Lady,” Ganamae said and stepped farther away from the bed.

 

“You were sleeping heavily,” Kylo said. He was already up and striding across the room to dress with Dakon. Rey rose and let Ganamae lead her as well.

 

“I feel sluggish. I need to train, to move, today,” Rey said.

 

“Why don’t we start the day by finding a place where we can train together this morning,” Kylo suggested.

 

“I’ll need something to wear that I can train in,” Rey whined at Kylo. 

 

“The tailor has only finished one outfit like that so far, Lady Rey,” Ganamae apologized. 

 

“One is enough! Bring it! So long as I can move in it...” Rey muttered.

 

Rey’s heart sunk has she watched Ganamae produce a skirt in cream satin with a pattern of flowers in brown finely embroidered along its’ edges. “A skirt? Are you kidding me,“ Rey began.

 

But as she pulled it on, Rey found that the skirt had been made for movement. The skirt was really two long panels-one for the front and another for the back, with long slits extending up both legs almost to the hip. It was long, but rested well above her ankles at a length only a little longer than her old leggings. Rey was pleased to find her legs could move freely in all directions. The top was made of matching cream satin that felt soft and thick on her skin. The neck line was in a V-cut and the body of the top closely hugged her torso. The sleeves of the top were wide and flowing, and fell just above her elbows allowing full movement in her arms and shoulders. Ganamae brought a very long panel of fine, tan silk and layered it over both of Rey’s shoulders and across the front of her torso, in a style very similar to her old garb. The tan silk panel had a thick, golden edge that added a noticeable level of opulence. Ganamae then tied a very wide, dark brown, silk belt around Rey’s waist, tightly wrapping it several times. The silk belt had embroidery of flowers in golden thread which matched the golden edging of the panel. Ganamae then brought comfortable, thigh-high boots in a soft and flexible, dark brown leather. The boots perfectly fit to her leg by the many leather ties that ran along the front. Rey noticed that the gold embroidery of flowers also ran along the top edge of the boots. The tall boots added a nice layer of protection to her legs which the paneled skirt did not provide. A pair of long, fingerless leather gloves in dark brown offered flexible protection for her forearms. Ganamae completed the outfit with a long, hooded robe in plain dark brown silk with wide arms. It was opulent material, but clearly cut from an old Jedi pattern. 

 

Ganamae moved Rey away from the changing screen and in front of a mirror to examine herself. The shape of the outfit reminded Rey of pictures she’d seen of traditional Jedi dress, just with more opulent fabrics and embroidery. She felt both beautiful and able to move well. Rey nodded her approval as Kylo looked on.

 

Without taking his eyes from Rey, Kylo commanded, “Dakon, find us somewhere in the Palace we can train. It will need to be wide, open, private, free from distraction.” 

 

“Come here, my beautiful Jedi,” Kylo beckoned, motioning Rey onto the balcony with him. Rey approached Kylo and he removed the hood from her head and pointed to the view. He stood behind her, wrapping his arms around Rey and planted a few quiet kisses along her neck. “You look every inch the Jedi and the Empress,” Kylo cooed.

 

“I could get used to these clothes,” Rey reflected.

 

He remained quietly holding Rey this way until Ganamae and the droid returned with their breakfast. Over a quiet breakfast, Kylo smiled and occasionally took Rey’s hand. Although his mood seemed improved, Rey couldn’t help but notice that Kylo still appeared to have something heavy on his mind. She decided to bring up the previous night’s events after they had trained together and worked off some pent up energy.

 

After they had eaten, Dakon led them to a large, open courtyard some distance away. It had a stone paved floor with planters scattered here and there. A channel of water ran in the center of the courtyard and had a beautiful wooden bridge which crossed it. The courtyard was overlooked on three sides by balconies from walkways and rooms on three floors above but all were quiet. The remaining side was lined with planters which served as a protection from the open edge of a cliff. The channel of water led beyond the cliff’s edge and cascaded in a waterfall to the lake far below. It was a beautiful space for a practice. Kylo and Rey nodded with approval. 

 

Kylo and Rey ignited their lightsabers and began working through various forms alone as a warmup. After some time, they moved to work blocking drills with one another, slowly increasing the intensity of one another’s strikes. Rey had to admit that she felt so much better practicing and moving again. The upturned corners of Kylo’s mouth indicated that he was feeling better for the activity as well. They ratcheted up the intensity of their strikes and sparred at full power. Their lightsabers deflected and clashed forcefully against one another. They played at this mimicked power struggle between them until they were both sweating with exertion. They disengaged and stared at one another as they caught their breath. Against one another, they were quite evenly matched.

 

After their breath was regained, Kylo gently and wordlessly pulled on the Force. Rey smiled as she understood Kylo’s intent. She matched his pull on the Force and the bond sung again. They ignited their lightsabers simultaneously and, recalling their training on Pontus, began the seamless dance of a battle meditation. The harmony of their focus, movement and breath in this state was unmatched. Kylo would strike high, while Rey struck low. Kylo rolled backward as Rey advanced, covering him. Rey rolled over Kylo’s back as he ducked. They worked the yin and yang of movement in flawless symmetry with one another. In a final move to end the practice, Kylo knelt and swung his lightsaber in a low, wide arc as Rey jumped over his swing and onto Kylo’s bent knee, using it as a platform from which to jump and strike downward with a loud shout. They completed their motions simultaneously ending in matched kneeling positions with lightsabers striking vertically downward.

 

They rose together and turned off their lightsabers while panting in time with one another. As their focus returned, they became aware of an eruption of applause, shouts, and loud conversation. The couple turned to discover they had unexpectedly attracted a large audience. Faces crowded the edge of every balcony, window and door on all three floors. Rey saw Finn and Poe waving wildly and heading towards them from an open door. Out of the corner of his eye, Kylo suddenly spotted Hux through a window. Someone Kylo could not make out was with Hux as they moved quickly out of view.

 

Kylo frowned, “Rey, we need to go.”

 

Poe and Finn had just stepped up as he said the words. Poe eyed Kylo, but Finn’s sole attention was on Rey.

 

“That was amazing,” Finn said with breathless awe.

 

“So that is the battle meditation you were talking about? Now I understand how you could beat Snoke and a room full of guards,” Poe exclaimed.

 

Poe’s words snapped Kylo’s head to attention and he scowled. The buzz of excited talk and enthusiastic shouts continued from the balconies. Many calls of “Bravo” and “More” echoed down on the courtyard.

 

“Rey, we need to go. Now,” Kylo said with urgency.

 

The din from the crowd above coalesced into a chant, “Dark Lord and Jedi! Emperor and Empress!”

 

“No, wait! Show us something else, Rey, please. Just look at everyone! They love you, they want more,” Finn begged.

 

“No! We have shown too much already. Rey, trust me. This is important. We need to talk privately, now,” Kylo pressed as the crowd continued the chant.

 

“Hey, wait a minute! So you won’t even let Rey _talk_ to us,” Poe demanded angrily.

 

“I don’t have the time or the need to explain myself to _you_ , Dameron,” Kylo snarled.

 

“Calm down, everyone! Kylo, what is this about,” Rey asked evenly.

 

The volume increased again and gained speed as the crowd became unified in the chant. Kylo leaned into Rey ear and loudly whispered a single word for her alone. _Hux._ Rey’s eyes widened and she nodded. 

 

“Poe, Finn, I’m sorry but you have to trust me. Kylo is right. I really do need to leave now,” Rey apologized loudly.

 

“Fine,” Poe said as he threw his hands to the air.

 

“I guess I’ll see you later then, Rey,” Finn said, crestfallen.

 

Rey took his hand and said encouragingly, “I’ll catch up with you later, ok, Finn?” 

 

Kylo and Rey made their way out as quickly as possible. Their speed was impeded at first as the doorway and hall they left from was now thronged with people. Many cheered or stood awe-struck as they passed. Rey could tell Kylo’s temper was rising with every slow step they were forced to take and she prayed he would not ignite his lightsaber in this crowd. Guards began to show up in number to clear their path while more guards moved to break up the groups of onlookers that still crowded the balconies. With a retinue of guards at their front and rear they moved quickly through the halls now and Kylo relaxed slightly much to Rey’s relief.

 

When they reached their room, Kylo impatiently motioned for Ganamae and Dakon to leave before closing and locking the door with the Force.

 

“I can’t believe I was so stupid,” Kylo raged.

 

“What’s this all about, Kylo,” Rey asked with concern.

 

“Rey, Hux has never been able to prove definitively to the First Order that I alone killed Snoke. I have always maintained that you defeated Snoke, the Praetorian Guards, and me. And many within the First Order believed me incapable of killing one as strong as Snoke based on how often I failed him. If Hux had any proof to the contrary it would provide a reason to unseat me as Supreme Leader and put an end the Peace Accords,” Kylo paced anxiously as he spoke.

 

“But what does this have to do with our practice?  I thought you said he got a record of the Rebellion trial against me anyway. If that wasn’t enough to unseat you...” Rey questioned.

 

“He did, but he made one critical error with it. Hux decided to use the Knights of Ren to deal with me rather than openly risk his own neck. Without any corroborating evidence, I could simply deflect it as a piece of Rebellion propaganda meant to make me and the First Order look weak. More importantly if Hux revealed the trial report it would expose his secret network of spies to the First Order. That is something he was not eager to share with the rest of the First Order,” Kylo explained, continuing to pace up and down the floor.

 

“Hux needed to use the Knights of Ren to kill me. Palin was never interested in politics and deemed the First Order unnecessary to the dark side. He would not have sought anything more than to become Dark Lord. The Knights would not care about Hux’s spies and Palin and Geman would need no further proof than the trial record to seek to kill me. Hux could then frame my death as a matter of internal politics among the dark side of the Force and, therefore, outside the realm of the First Order. He would have a clear path to be named Supreme Leader while still quietly maintaining the network of spies he would need to further himself as Supreme Leader.”

 

“I see. Chess again...Hux is very good at it,” Rey muttered with increasing worry, “But then what happened when you returned? Why didn’t he just expose his spies to prevent the Peace Accords when you returned?”

 

“Because I...prevented...him from doing so,” Kylo said with dead seriousness.

 

He had stopped pacing and stared into the fireplace now. A silence passed between them for a few moments.

 

“What do you mean by ‘prevented,’” Rey asked suspiciously.

 

 

Kylo placed his hand on the mantel, leaned on it, and stared into the fire, “Controlling the First Order, the dark side, it is not like the Rebellion. There are times, there will be times, when I must do things you will not understand.”

 

“Things I won’t understand? What  _aren’t_  you telling me, Kylo, and why aren’t you telling me it,” Rey asked cautiously.

 

“I had my own game of chess to play, Rey. As many times as I have wanted to kill the man I must admit that Snoke was right, Hux is too valuable. Despite his hubris and ambition, when properly manipulated, Hux can be an exceptional asset,” Kylo said the words with a certain calculated coldness.

 

“‘Properly manipulated’? Are you saying what I think you are saying? What did you do to him?!? Kylo,“ Rey was vacillating between surprise and impatient anger.

 

Kylo’s own impatient anger was rising, “This is all beside the point! I don’t have time to discuss the details with you! Right now, Hux could be-“

 

Rey interrupted him with a steely tone, “-I deserve to have the full account of what you’ve done. Especially when it affects us both.”

 

 

“Why?!? So you can tell what sort of monster you’ve agreed to marry,” Kylo spat.

 

“I did not call you a monster, Kylo,” Rey said calmly, swiftly attempting to change tactics.

 

“I am the Dark Lord, Rey. Did you really forget,” Kylo asked bitterly.

 

 

“No. But I am not going to rule from your shadow. If we are truly going to rule _together_ , then I would know everything that the Dark Lord has gotten us into,” Rey said in a dangerous tone.

 

Kylo took a deep breath upon hearing Rey’s ultimatum. A tense moment played out between them as he observed the steely look in her eyes, an echo of his calculated dispassion. Kylo suddenly considered it a possibility that Rey may ignite the lightsaber that was still in her hand from their practice. He realized it was clear she was not going to back down. There was only one thing for him to do.

 

“I held Hux captive and I...tortured...him for some time as I recovered and destroyed every trace of those records. I also hunted down and killed the spies within Hux’s network that had fed him the information from the Rebellion. I killed them in very painful ways to send a message that I would not tolerate being crossed. I didn’t release Hux until he was very compliant, obedient even,” Kylo said the words as a quiet confession to Rey.

 

“You tortured Hux into submission...” Rey uttered in a shocked whisper.

 

Rey remained quiet for a few minutes as she tried to contemplate all of the ramifications of what Kylo had just told her.

 

“If you destroyed all of the records and the spies who gave him the information, then I don’t understand why our practice is an issue,” Rey finally asked in a cautious tone.

 

“Because I took a calculated risk. I let Hux keep the remaining spies in his network if he leveraged them for my use, but also as a way to maintain a reign on him. I knew the possibility existed that I may not get all of the records or spies that Hux had carefully hidden. But I only had to keep Hux under my thumb until the Accords were signed and I was made Emperor. Even after I released him, I occasionally used...techniques...to remind Hux of his duty to me. Besides, even if I had missed something, without any further proof Hux still didn’t have enough to unseat me.”

 

 

“So you think Hux still has a copy of the records somewhere and he will use our practice as proof of our ability to kill Snoke together and not I alone,” Rey asked.

 

“After the Accords, we’ve been together and I have let my attention on Hux wane. Last night when I left you, I took a walk to consider what you had said. One of Hux’s spies, who is now ingratiated to me, informed me that Hux made arrangements to return to the Finalizer this afternoon. That is ahead of our arranged schedule...”

 

“Why would he leave early? Do you really think he is going to risk revealing his network of spies now,” Rey asked.

 

“I don’t know but we can’t afford to take any chances. It is possible that Hux may take the risk in retaliation for the Accords or for what I’ve done to him. I have to return to the Finalizer and keep my eye on Hux until our marriage and coronation seal the Accords,” Kylo stated with certainty.

 

“So you are sure Hux can not be brought to our side,” Rey asked.

 

“Not at least until the Accords are completed, no. Until then, it’s too risky because he has the potential to end them and begin the war again, Rey,” Kylo said.

 

“This is what was on your mind this morning, wasn’t it,” Rey asked gently.

 

“Yes,” Kylo took Rey in arms, “I find I am unwilling to leave you. Even knowing that peace for the entire galaxy is at stake.”

 

“Then why don’t I go with you,” Rey suggested.

 

“Don’t tempt me, Rey! But how would it look to the Rebellion if we both left Naboo for a First Order ship now? You also need to remain here with Desma to learn what you can before becoming Empress,” Kylo admonished.

 

Rey pushed a strand of hair behind Kylo’s ear with a sigh.

 

“Then you have no choice. Go. Do what you must do. But remember, we are bound in all things, Kylo Ren. Do not try to hide yourself from me again,” Rey said confidently.

 

Kylo took Rey’s head in his hands and pressed her forehead gently to his.

 

“I am not proud of what I have done. What I must do,” Kylo whispered quietly.

 

Kylo raised his eyes to Rey’s and a still moment passed between them as Rey realized Kylo was speaking of more than just what he had done to Hux. Rey’s eyes began to water but the moment was interrupted by a sharp knock at their door. Kylo released Rey as he made a gesture of the Force, unlocking and opening the door with a fluid movement.

 

“Come in,” he said stiffly, instantly the Dark Lord again.

 

“Perhaps next time you would be so good as to notify me first before you decide to make a scene in my courtyard? It has taken nearly an hour for guards to break up everyone. I must say, your skills are extraordinary...” the Queen said as she entered their room.

 

“Desma, I don’t have a lot of time to explain. I must leave for the Finalizer immediately to keep the Accords secured. Rey can fill you in on the details, but I will need you to prepare her without me,” Kylo said urgently.

 

“I see. You certainly intend to work me to the bone for this favor, don’t you? Yes, it can be managed! And what about the coronation,” Desma asked.

 

“There’s still time. I will contact you from the Finalizer. Rey made a good beginning, but I have to handle this situation first,” Kylo deflected.

 

Kylo took both of Rey’s hands and gave her a last, quick kiss then reluctantly released her hands.

 

“Don’t worry. I will handle this. This won’t be like last time, I will keep in touch,” Kylo said gently.

 

“You better,” Rey teased with a smile.

 

At last, Kylo tore his eyes from Rey and turned away. He left the room without looking back.


	5. Intrigue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo confronts Hux who tells him something he did not expect.
> 
> ***********

Kylo spent the rest of the morning hastily tracking down his contact and arranged to quietly slip from Naboo and reboard the Finalizer ahead of Hux. The look on Hux’s face as he disembarked his shuttle late that afternoon to find Kylo standing there was a dark pleasure for Ren. 

 

“Ah, Hux...we have so much to _discuss._ Perhaps you could start with why you deemed it important to return early without notifying me?”

 

“Supreme Leader, I-I...” Hux stammered.

 

“Why don’t we continue this discussion in your office, Hux? Walk with me,” Kylo commanded.

 

Hux fell in line with Kylo and nervously began blabbering, “Sir, I had a-a-report...which, required my attention. It-“

 

“Did you enjoy watching Rey and I practice this morning,” Kylo led dangerously.

 

“I-Many people-were watching! It was an...extraordinary performance,” Hux tried to sooth.

 

“And who accompanied you to our...performance,” Kylo asked as he continued walking. 

 

“It was one of my, our, _associates_ , Sir. He had information on the report which I returned here to receive,” Hux stated quickly.

 

“I trust this report which we are going to receive at your Office now is not one which will make me angry with you,” Kylo threatened.

 

“Supreme Leader, the Future Emperor, my loyalty is only to you,” Hux grovelled.

 

“We will see,” Kylo menaced as he entered Hux’s office, “Call your spy in. Let’s see what is in this report.”

 

Kylo stood intimidatingly over Hux as he made a pretense of fumbling with some communicators. Stuck firmly under Kylo’s gaze with no escape, Hux relented with a sigh and produced a communicator from a hidden place within the wall. He called in the spy who gave Hux a code for accessing his report. From a pile of several holopads, Hux choose one in particular and input the code. Kylo stood over Hux and they read the report together.

 

The report indicated that an encrypted architectural detail of the Palace at Naboo had been reported stolen by a low-level worker at the Hall of Records. The report also included various pieces of a personnel file from the Rebellion about Rey, a list of her assumed strengths (mechanical aptitude, high survival instinct, adaptable, agility, piloting skills, list of known Jedi skills) and weaknesses (poor understanding of politics, attachment to Kylo, list of friends, personality prone to attachment) and a mention of an overheard conversation held between Rey, Finn and Poe where the word Chandrila was made out. The final page of the report was an extensive and detailed timetable of Rey’s whereabouts and movements within the Palace, complete with notes about when Kylo was with her and when she was alone.

 

“Hux,” Kylo shook his head, “are you spying on your future Empress?” 

 

Kylo used the Force to raise Hux onto his tip-toes by his neck.

 

“Supreme Leader, please! I can explain,” Hux begged. 

 

“Make it quick, Hux,” Kylo threatened.

 

“I have reason to believe that there may be an assassination attempt on Lady Rey! I sent my spy to keep an eye on her and report on her movements, skills, anything which may be useful to help counter and identify a potential assassin,” Hux said with wide eyes.

 

Kylo slowly lowered Hux.

 

“This report mentions nothing about assassins. Why do you think an attempt will be made,” Kylo asked hesitantly.

 

“I was playing a hunch. There are many powerful factions in the galaxy that may find peace and a unified government bad for business. Knowing this, I had my spies seek any hint that may point to it. And here it is at the top of the report! See? A detailed layout of the Palace at Naboo has been stolen. A layout of the rooms in the Palace is precisely where an assassin would begin,” Hux stated.

 

Kylo silently sized up what Hux was saying. Hux made several good points and Kylo had not considered the possibility of an assassination attempt. However, choosing to trust Hux now seemed almost foolhardy. It would be possible for Hux to have arranged for the Palace layout to be stolen by one of his spies, or even arrange an assassination attempt himself to provide a sly distraction for Kylo on one hand while he undermined the Accords in the other.

 

“Who would be strong or stupid enough to attempt to assassinate a Jedi,” Kylo probed. 

 

Hux chanced a not-so-subtle hint to Kylo, “You, of all people, should know that even the mightiest in the Force can fall prey to the element of surprise.” 

 

Kylo stiffened at his Hux’s words. Had that been a threat or a clever admission of agreement between them? 

 

Kylo’s mind raced as he considered what course of action to pursue. If Hux was to be believed, then Rey was in danger and it would be far safer for her if Kylo returned to Naboo. He was certain that even the best assassin would be unable to defeat them together, a fact that Hux would also be aware of. But if this was all just an elaborate game cooked up by Hux, then leaving the Finalizer to join Rey would provide exactly the space and distraction Hux needed to undermine peace for the entire galaxy. Kylo furrowed his brow and made the painful decision of duty.

 

“I’ll be in my quarters. Notify me the moment the next report arrives,” Kylo commanded.

 

.....

 

Once Rey had explained the details of Kylo’s return to the Finalizer, Desma suggested they make the most of the time by spending the remainder of the afternoon together. Desma had a way of discussing issues of etiquette and Palace life that made it seem simple for Rey to understand. Life, alone, as a scavenger in the Jakku desert had accustomed Rey to a life of lowly means, want, need, survival, loneliness. In a Palace, as an Empress, she would have luxuries beyond her imagining. People would teem within her Palace, servants and droids would attend them, both day and night. Guards would often accompany her from place to place even though she was capable of defending herself. 

 

“Rey, I can see that you are adaptable. You will need to put those skills to use in ways you never have before,” Desma advised.

 

“Like getting used to wearing different clothes,” Rey motioned to her new clothing.

 

Desma nodded her approval.

 

“Kylo mentioned that you made progress on selecting a ship and planet for the new Senate,” Desma led.

 

“I thought I had come up with an excellent idea, a perfect compromise! But my plan turned out not to be quite as good as I thought,” Rey groused.

 

“Oh? Tell me the details,” the Queen pressed.

 

“I suggested that we choose a First Order ship because they are superior to the Rebellion ships but we choose a Rebellion planet for the Senate.”

 

“Good compromise position. Which planet did you choose,” the Queen asked.

 

“Chandrila.” 

 

“Oooooh,” was the only wide-eyed reply Desma could make for a moment, “You didn’t know it was his homeworld as a child, did you?”

 

“No. And he didn’t take the suggestion well, either. He stormed out before I could offer any explanation and didn’t return until the middle of the night,” Rey said.

 

“Kylo always did have a temper, even as a child,” Desma said. 

 

After a few moment’s reflection, the Queen continued, “Chandrila is a brilliant suggestion which very likely infuriated him all the more. It will please the Rebel faction while not ruffling too many feathers in the First Order. The more I think of it, Rey, the more convinced I am that this is the right choice. You really must find some way to make him agree.”

 

A knock came at the door and a protocol droid approached, “Your Highness, the Supreme Leader has contacted and requests both you and Lady Rey on the holovid. He emphasized the words ‘without delay.’” 

 

Rey followed Desma as she quickly led Rey into a room next door to the parlor. It appeared to be the Queen’s personal office. Desma closed the door and locked it and approached the holovid standing in the back corner. She pressed a few buttons and appeared to enter a code. 

 

Kylo appeared on the screen and asked, “Is this line encrypted, Desma?”

 

“Yes, of course. Now tell me, what is so pressing,” the Queen urged.

 

“Hux may have discovered the beginning stages of a plot to assassinate Rey. That is, presumably, why he arranged to leave Naboo ahead of schedule,” Kylo said.

 

Rey stood silent, thunderstruck for a moment.

 

“What?!? Who would even attempt such a thing on a Jedi? Are you sure,” Desma said incredulously.

 

“I don’t know. If it is true, it is just in the beginning stages so there is not much evidence yet. Worse, I can’t be entirely sure that this isn’t just an elaborate plot devised by Hux to distract me,” Kylo said ominously.

 

“You have to choose between staying on the Finalizer to keep an eye on Hux or returning here with me to find an assassin...” Rey said with understanding.

 

“Yes,” Kylo grumbled bitterly.

 

“Don’t risk the Accords. Stay with Hux. I will be fine, Kylo,” Rey said with determination.

 

“Rey, always keep your lightsaber with you. Even when you sleep,” Kylo pleaded.

 

“Of course I will,” Rey assured.

 

“There’s something else too, Rey. Hux has spies keeping an eye on you. Again, presumably to protect you and root out the assassin. However-“

 

“-on the other hand, he may be trying to spy on me, or you, by extension,” Rey finished astutely.

 

“Exactly. The report contained details of your conversation with Poe and Finn the other night. Be careful of what you say in the open,” Kylo warned.

 

“I will double the guards on her door and in the hallways surrounding her room. Kylo, you should also consider that if the assassin fails here, they will try again before the coronation,” Desma warned.

 

“I know. I had thought of that too. While I’m here, I will look at the First Order ship roster. It will definitely need to be a First Order ship now,” Kylo said firmly.

 

“So does this mean you agree to Chandrila,” Rey half-teased him.

 

“No, it does not, Rey,” Kylo said through gritted teeth. Kylo took a breath and visibly softened, “But it does mean I’ll miss you.”


	6. Doubt and Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doubt plagues Rey but it is time for her to step up to her new role and make some decisions. The path to being a Jedi, getting married, and becoming a Empress was never going to be easy.  
> **********************

Faced with the possibility of an assassin, Rey settled herself into a comfortable routine. She trained every morning, afterwards, she spent the remainder of the day with Desma learning what she could. Late afternoons and evenings were often spent playing games or chatting in the lounge frequented by members of the Rebellion. Rey remained on her guard, but chose not to tell her friends about the possibility of an assassin or the spies she now knew were about the Palace. The hours she passed with her friends were a welcome diversion from her troubles. Poe or Rose often regaled her with tales of some battle or other that took place while Rey had been exiled. Finn would try to rope Rey and others in for a game of Sabacc. At night, Rey would return to her quarters for a conversation on the holovid with Kylo before bed. Four days passed this same way with no further evidence of an assassin. 

 

With about a week left before the wedding, Rey rose one morning in a foul mood. She was increasingly frustrated by her empty bed in ways that even a long bath could not cure and, worse, she was anxious about the wedding but could not put her finger on why. That morning Rey had barely eaten breakfast, broken two planters during training just to blow off steam and skulked into Desma’s private office. The frustrated and nervous energy only increased as Desma pressed Rey to confront Kylo about Chandrila.

 

“This is your first real test as Empress. If you are truly going to moderate Kylo Ren, to be able to rule as an equal beside him, then you must convince him you are right. We have looked at it from every angle. Chandrila is clearly the best choice. You are the only one that can make him see reason,” Desma said.

 

Rey considered the Queen’s words. It was true. Rey had avoided pressing Kylo and it was time for her to assert herself as an equal ruler. She made up her mind to discuss it with him that evening.

 

“I will have a decision for you tomorrow,” Rey assured her.

 

“Spoken like a ruler,” Desma soothed.

 

Rey left Desma’s office with her mind full and returned to her room to mull over how she would approach Kylo that evening during their nightly conversations. Her thoughts of Kylo unconsciously carried Rey to the balcony veranda of their room. As she gazed at the view she remembered the way he had quietly held her there the morning before he had to leave for the Finalizer. The thought turned bittersweet as Rey realized how much she missed the feel of his arms wrapped around her, his mouth pressed on hers. She pulled her own arms around herself in a feeble attempt to console herself as she stared at the vast and magnificent view. But somehow the view only magnified her growing feeling of loneliness. The sounds of Ganamae and the serving droid entering the room to bring lunch partially returned Rey to her senses. Slowly, Rey shook the feelings off and moved to sit at the table. The waiting droid held a tray as Ganamae placed the food on the table before Rey. Ganamae then turned to prepare a drink. Rey leaned over the plate before her and a smile finally parted her lips as she smelled it. It was a dish with a sauce she had eaten before and particularly liked. Rey sighed with relief as she realized that it was the first time all day she had smiled. The sigh relaxed the unconscious tension of Rey’s mind like the sudden breaking of an over-stretched thread. But it wasn’t the breaking of tension, something in her instincts, in the Force, cried out sharply and alerted. Out of the very corner of her eye, Rey discerned a small movement from below the tray that the droid was holding. It happened very quickly. Rey turned to look just a split second before a small needle the droid was extending could puncture her skin. She backed away, toppled her chair and called her lightsaber to her hand. In an instant, she had ignited it and in one fluid motion sliced the arm off the droid then cut it vertically in half. Ganamae dropped the glass she was holding with a crash and screamed loudly. Four guards burst into the room to find Ganamae screaming and Rey as she stood over a destroyed droid.

 

Rey turned off her lightsaber and calmly directed the guards, “Help quiet Ganamae and notify the Queen immediately. Let no one else know what has happened here.”

 

In the face of danger and action, Rey found she finally felt in control of herself once again. Ganamae was calmed and taken away as Rey waved the guards to the door and awaited Desma in peace. In the quiet minutes alone uneasy thoughts crept into Rey’s mind. She reflected on how calm and balanced she felt now in action, in the Force. Yet moments earlier, consumed with thoughts of love, of missing Kylo, Rey had felt lonely and impatient. Was this the beginnings of a path to the dark side that Master Luke and countless generations of Jedi had always warned against? Was it inevitable that too strong a love, too much passion, would inevitably lead her to the dark side as it had Anakin Skywalker? Rey furrowed her brow as her thoughts began to spiral. But her chain of thought was abruptly interrupted as Desma entered the room in more anxiety and haste than Rey had ever seen her.

 

“My guards told me-Dear Gods! Are you alright,” Desma fretted as she witnessed Rey’s darkly furrowed brow and the scene before her. 

 

“Call the inspector.”

 

“Wait,” Rey demanded calmly with a raised hand, “I think we should contact Kylo first.”

 

 The Queen recovered herself with a sharp breath, and made a small bow to Rey in acquiescence. “I-yes, Lady Rey...Guards, wait outside.”

 

Rey suddenly realized that, with her small bow, Desma had just taken the first step to acknowledge Rey as her superior, as an Empress, in front her own guards. The guards obeyed and closed the door. Rey and Desma approached the holovid and Rey pressed the codes to encrypt the transmission. Several minutes later, Kylo was on the holovid.

 

“Well, this is an unexpected-“ Kylo began with a casual smile, but upon seeing Desma and the look on her face his tone turned serious, “what it is?!?”

 

“Kylo, the assassination attempt has just been made. A droid tried to inject me with...something. I don’t know what. I destroyed it easily but there are remains that could be examined. Who should examine it? Desma’s people? Yours? Hux’s,” Rey asked calmly.

 

“Rey, are you ok,” Kylo asked with concern. Rey seemed fine, in control even, but Kylo needed to hear her say the words.

 

“It is hardly the first time I have faced someone trying to kill me, Kylo. But, yes, I’m fine,” Rey smirked.

 

“Tell me how it happened.”

 

“I noticed the droid just before it injected me. I think it is the same droid that has delivered the food before but I can’t be sure. There was nothing else out of the ordinary,” Rey said. 

 

“Don’t touch anything. I want to send my own team to collect what they can. Perhaps I can finally rule out if this is Hux or not,” Kylo said.

 

Rey could see Kylo’s mind working overtime with worry and shrewdly determined her opportunity was now.

 

“Kylo, there’s something else...” Rey said seriously.

 

“Anything. What is it,” Kylo asked.

 

“This attempt makes it clear that we must use a First Order ship to travel. Have you found one,” Rey asked.

 

“Yes. Hux told me there is a new ship that was under construction and is nearly complete. It will be ready in time and I can request it. We just have to pick a name.”

 

“What about The Equilibrium,” Rey said.

 

“The Equilibrium? Balance...I like it,” Kylo said with a smile.

 

“So it’s settled, The Equilibrium and Chandrila,” Rey injected the last words slyly but no one had missed them. Desma’s face held a mixed of surprise and shrewd consideration as she turned it towards Rey now.

 

“Wait, what?!? No, Rey, I am not agreeing to Chandrila,” Kylo said with surprise.

 

“We chose a First Order ship and we are choosing the best Rebellion planet. We are going to rule equally, Kylo Ren, or have you already forgotten? I have just thwarted an assassination attempt and I am not in the mood to argue,” Rey said dangerously as she twirled the hilt of her unlit lightsaber.

 

“...Rey, I can’t, I won’t return to my home,” Kylo was half pleading and half demanding.

 

“I won’t ask you to return to your old house, Kylo. Pick whatever part of the planet you like to make a new Palace and Senate. I am asking you to do what you said you would do: rule equally,” Rey said with calm determination.

 

Kylo knew she had managed to trap him with a clever combination of his own words and the circumstance. Alone, under threat of assassination, he would hardly seek to upset Rey now.

 

“Kriff! Ok, fine! Chandrila! Just please stay safe, Sweetheart. Wait for my people to come to our room,” Kylo said in a defeated tone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers,  
> I know this chapter has been a LONG time coming. Unfortunately, life happens and I had to put down writing for a bit to deal with all the things. Good news, though, I have several chapters already in the queue and should be able to finish them up and publish them in short order. So more chapters are coming your way very soon!


	7. Man and Countermand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will the investigation of the assassination attempt reveal to Kylo? Can Hux ever truly be trusted?
> 
> ************************

Kylo had promised himself he would not leave Rey again after the Accords were signed. He had latched on to that idea and it had gotten him through the difficult months after killing the Knights of Ren in which they had been apart. But now, the fact that they were apart again after only a few days together embittered him. He chastised himself for being unable to fulfill his own wish and also for ever having entertained such a foolish idea. _Stop acting like a weak fool,_ _you will have to be apart sometimes_ , Kylo reasoned with himself. But leaving Rey to fend for herself against assassination made him feel like living in a steel cage. He had spoken to Rey extensively that evening after the spies had removed the evidence. She had assured Kylo that the droid had been easily detected and more easily defeated but he was still angry with himself nonetheless. Rey had insisted Kylo was taking the right approach to remain on  _The Finalizer_  and settle the question of Hux, but it had not cured the unbalanced feeling growing within him. 

 

 

After their conversation on the holovid, Kylo had stalked to his quarters and thrown himself uselessly on the bed. He had spent his much of his life alone, and many years on this very ship, in these same quarters, yet Kylo was unnerved by the feeling of emptiness he found there now. He passed another restless night alone in the wretched room and had risen early that morning to train. In the training room, Kylo had destroyed 2 droids and threw a stormtrooper with the Force that had entered to check when a fire alarm had sounded. Kylo returned to his command room to contemplate his shortening temper and await the report promised to him by his spies.

Kylo stood in front of the transparisteel window in his command room and was reminded of the sea of stars. Drawing on the darkness, he pushed his emotions into tiny stars and inhaled the black void. He repeated the meditation 10 times before the comm finally chimed. Kylo rushed to the terminal, received the code, selected the holopad and immediately began reviewing the report. Despite the short time frame, Kylo was pleased to find the report was thorough. 

 

_Project: Acc Watch_

_Incident Report: Nb201_

_Com. Off.: Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Gen. Armitage Hux_

_Personnel: FNSD-684, FNSD-677_

_Medical Personnel: Droid MS-23, memory banks erased after report obtained._

_1) **Medical.**   Syringe contents: sedative. Not at a killing concentration. Widely available. Most common among gangs in Coruscant, but can not pinpoint source at this time. Suggests motivation: ransom, delay of wedding, delay of coronation, or other motives possible._

_2) **Subject**   **Droid.**   Positive identification as serving droid previously assigned to room. Droid given arm and programming modifications. Suggests: assassin has access to droid staff, knowledge to reprogram and modify, equipment. _

_3)_ _**Access.**   Quick turnaround, knowledge of subject whereabouts strongly suggests assassin is high-level servant or posing as one. Subject spends long hours in Rebellion lounge. Suggests assassin may have post, contacts or other access within Rebellion lounge._

_5)_ _**Support**._ _Based on displayed skill level, type of supplies required, assassin part of faction or plot with larger support network._ _Contacts_ _/support within Rebellion lounge suggest Rebellion-leaning faction, but u_ _nable to link to specific faction at this time_ _. Additional recon needed._

_5)_ **_Notes._ **   _Additional attempts to kidnap subject highly likely._

_6) **Suggestions.**   Goal: elimination of root organization. Continue recon work. Research organizations with known ties to Rebellion. _ _Establish short list of suspect staff._ _Careful interview of staff needed._ _Do not increase guard. Assassin likely to flee under increased security, decreasing chance of capture, but not reducing potential attempts of future kidnap/assassination. Capture and interrogation of assassin recommended to uncover root organization._

 

A noise woke Kylo from his deep concentration on the report. Hux stood in the doorway and Kylo scowled at the unexpected visitor.

 

“May I enter, Supreme Leader? I have news on the situation with Lady Rey,” Hux asked with a particularly formal politeness.

 

“Come in, Hux,” Kylo said roughly. 

 

Kylo pulled preemptively on the dark power until it radiated off of him as a not-so-subtle warning for Hux. 

 

“Sir, I just received a report that an assassination attempt was made on Lady Rey yesterday afternoon. Have you been in contact with her?”

 

“Yes. I know.” 

 

“I assume this news is why you destroyed the training room and threw your guard this morning,” Hux asked shrewdly, “May I ask why you chose not to notify me sooner?”

 

“You will get information whenever I deem you need it,” Kylo growled.

 

“Supreme Leader! How can I operate in your best interest if you withhold vital information from me? How can I serve you through our spy network if you continue to undermine me by countermanding my own personnel,” Hux asked with exasperation.

 

“Did you think I would be idle as Rey is left exposed to assassination,” Kylo hissed.

 

“No, sir! But it does not serve you either to recruit my own spies from under me and have them send you reports directly! Even if you don’t believe that I am working in your best interest, surely you can understand why you should protect yourself by having no direct link to any spies,” Hux persuaded.

 

“What information have you offered me that I didn’t already know,” Kylo accused.

 

“That this failed attempt to kidnap Rey suggests the actual target for assassination is you,” Hux said earnestly.

 

“What?!? That makes no sense, Hux,” Kylo said with tense confusion, “I assume you saw the same report I did. The target was clearly Rey.”

 

“Have you asked yourself why? Why would members of the Rebellion seek to kidnap one of their own,” Hux led.

 

“Presumably to delay the wedding or make some demand of favor or money as ransom. What are you playing at, Hux,” Kylo asked suspiciously.

 

“Together, you are both far too formidable for the average assassin. On your own, you are still quite formidable-”

 

“-that does not explain why I would be the target if Rey is the one they attempted to kidnap,” Kylo interrupted.

 

“Because having one of you in jeopardy can be turned to an advantage. You become bait for one another. And you, on your own, seeking Rey in danger, are much more likely to make a costly mistake,” Hux explained.

 

“Why use so convoluted a plan? If I am the target, then why not just focus on me? It seems harder to capture a Jedi to kill a Dark Lord than to just go about the business of killing me,” Kylo said skeptically.

 

Hux slammed his fist emphatically on the table, “Damn it, Ren! Because it’s the same tactic I used to lure you to the Canyon and I almost succeeded with it!”

 

Kylo sat back in his chair with shock. It was highly unusual for Hux to use Kylo’s name instead of his title since his reconditioning. But Hux exposing himself and his former plans in such a plain fashion was shocking. Coupled with the realization that Hux had just made an excellent point had Kylo feeling off balance. He pressed his fingers together and recalled the incident with the Knights of Ren again. He had been careless, almost reckless, and all it had taken was Hux telling him Rey was in danger. Kylo had not even known Rey then as he did now. Now...Kylo closed his eyes as he darkly contemplated this possibility.

 

“I know after all we’ve been through that you would consider yourself a fool to believe I am your man now. But I have always served rule and order. You know this is true. The whole bloody order of the galaxy depends on you now, the future Emperor! And I am trying to protect it whether you believe me or not,” Hux said earnestly.

 

Something in the tone of his voice gave Kylo another shock. This appeared to be a side of Hux he had never really seen before. But Kylo could not shake the nagging suspicion that this would all eventually feed into one of Hux’s schemes one way or another. 

 

“If I did believe you, believe that I am the intended target, what then? What would you have me do,” Kylo asked suspiciously.  

 

“If you want to try to catch the assassin and learn the truth of who sent him, then you must remain apart.”

 

Hux was carefully tip-toeing around what he had to say and Kylo knew it, “You are suggesting I let Rey be used as bait.”

 

“The spy indicated that the assassin will go underground if security is too tight. But more attempts will be made, or worse, more assassins will be sent. Besides, your fiancé seems perfectly capable of handling herself in a crisis. If anything, she is the best one among us to do this. She has only defeated an assassination attempt, a battalion of Stormtroopers, a number of TIEs, Snoke, his guards, the Knights of Ren...and you,  _multiple times_ ,” Hux chanced with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Enough! I won’t let her be used as bait without her knowledge.”

 

“It seems a sensible precaution to warn her,” Hux soothed.

 

A silent agreement seemed to pass between them.

 

“Supreme Leader, there is one last matter,” Hux had returned his tone to one of formal deference again, “I will maintain close contact with you in all matters if you wish, but I want you to cease direct contact with the spy network. If one of our spies is discovered and traced back to you, it would cause an intergalactic incident that could break the Peace Accords. You need to protect yourself and maintain deniability.”

 

“I will consider what you’ve said,” Kylo said.

 

Sensing he had been given as much lee-way as he could expect, Hux bowed and exited. Kylo was left alone to mull over what had just taken place. He read the report one more time before he moved to the holovid to contact Rey.


	8. Bait and Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is quite as it seems. Is Rey the hunted or the savvy hunter? And what happens when Kylo and Rey must ask everyone to start working together? Will they view it as switching sides or flipping the switch on a new beginning?  
> ******************************

 “So you don’t think Hux is behind this scheme anymore,” Rey asked Kylo.

 

“The report indicated several reasons why the assassin has a contact or support within the Rebellion. That can’t be Hux. Plus there’s the way he spoke to me, Rey, it was...different. As strange as it sounds, my gut says I should trust Hux this time even though my mind tells me not to.”

 

“So Hux thinks by keeping us apart, the assassin will try again? And if we can capture him-if I can capture him-then we may be able to discover the larger plot.”

 

“Yes, but I don't want you taking any unnecessary risks! Protect yourself first. Kill him! But, if the opportunity does present itself, then try to capture him. With luck, though, it won’t come to that. We’ll draw him out and identify him then we can capture him that way instead,” Kylo said.

 

“Why do they think he has contacts or access to the Rebellion,” Rey asked.

 

“Because the timing of the attack suggests he has immediate knowledge of your whereabouts. Where do you go other than Desma’s quarters or your room,” Kylo asked.

 

“...the Rebellion lounge...and there are so many droids and people shuffling in and out of there...” Rey said with understanding.

 

“The report didn’t mention droids there,” Kylo said.

 

“It’s a gathering place for members of the Rebellion. Rebels that are staying on the ship, in Naboo, and contacts that have been living on Naboo are constantly filtering in and out. Trading messages, meeting for drinks or games, discussing plans for the new government...with so many people, the servants rely heavily on the serving droids. At any given time there are may be-oh I don’t know-50 Rebels, 5 or 6 droids, 2 servants, and on busy nights there are many more! Maybe double the number of people and droids,” Rey exclaimed.

 

“Kriff, Rey! That’s definitely where he’s hiding! He could be hiding as a servant, a messenger, as one of the Rebels. It gives him cover, access to the droids, and to any contacts he may have...” Kylo said.

 

“I was gone from the Rebellion for months and there were so many new recruits during that time. I wouldn’t even recognize if someone were out of place. Kylo, we should tell Poe and Finn. Finn was in charge of new recruits so he would recognize anyone out of place; and Poe has access to the entire Rebellion and its’ records. They will be able to help,” Rey said emphatically.

 

“That would mean revealing we have spies within the Palace! It would be construed as a violation of the treaty not to mention that it is, technically, a violation of the laws within Naboo! Poe could easily use that information to end the treaty, Rey. It’s too risky.”

 

“Trust me. Poe isn’t going to end the treaty. Especially not when I tell him there’s an assassination plot,” Rey assured.

 

“We can’t afford to take that chance! Peace for the entire galaxy is at stake,” Kylo reasoned.

 

“The First Order is already taking chances by having your spies all over the Palace! And you are suggesting taking another chance by leaving me here alone as bait! You can take a chance on the Rebellion as well. Everyone’s going to have to start trusting each other and working together sooner rather than later. It might as well be now, when there is a common goal to work on,” Rey assured.

 

Kylo considered Rey’s words for a few moments. 

 

“You’re right,” he said finally, “their information will be very valuable. Although I have no idea how I’m going to convince Hux to work with ‘Rebel scum.’ You need to tell them in our quarters, privately. It’s too risky to do it anywhere else, and especially not in the Rebellion lounge.”

 

“I wish I was inviting you to talk privately in our quarters...” Rey teased with a suggestive smile.

 

“‘Rey, if the assassin isn’t caught by our wedding day then we’ll find some other way. It is somehow harder to be away from you this time. I don’t want to be separated again,” Kylo said firmly.

 

It was difficult for them both to end the comm. Eventually, they found a way to say goodbye. Rey allowed herself a few moments to compose herself before sending a message to Poe and Finn to join her immediately in her quarters.

 

..............

 

“Woah, look at these quarters,” Finn said in awe as he and Poe entered Rey’s room.

 

Poe whistled low, “I guess the future Emperor and Empress get more than just extra guards at the door!”

 

Finn peaked into the enormous bathroom and pointed at the large pool built into the floor, “Is that for bathing?!?”

 

Rey nodded yes and redirected them towards seats by the fireplace.

 

“Your message said this was urgent, Rey. What’s this about,” asked Poe.

 

“First, I need you to promise to hear me out before you jump to any rash conclusions,” Rey said.

 

“I’ve got a bad feeling I’m not going to like this,” Finn worried.

 

“Promise,” Rey pressed.

 

They did so reluctantly and Rey began. She described yesterday’s assassination attempt to their surprised exclamations, then she moved on to the more delicate subject of the First Order spies.

 

“You were afraid I’d threaten to end the treaty if you told me the First Order has spies within the Palace,” Poe said shrewdly.

 

“Kylo was. But I know you, Poe. It’s the next part I think you are not going to like,” Rey said.

 

“What could be worse than First Order spies and someone trying to kill you,” Finn asked with an exasperated chuckle.

 

“The assassin is very likely hiding in the Rebellion lounge if not among the Rebellion itself,” Rey tried to make the statement sound not as an accusation, but as a piece of information.

 

“Why? Because the First Order thinks Rebels are scum that can’t be trusted,” Finn blurted out the accusation.

 

“No,” Rey said with calm reassurance, “because the assassin needs access to droids and his own contacts. Because he seems to know my whereabouts at most times and there are only 3 places I go, this room, the Queen’s, and the Rebellion lounge. And because there are so many new faces in the Rebellion, I don’t recognize many people there anymore,” Rey said.

 

“...and there are so many people in and out of that room, so many droids. It’s a perfect cover.” Poe said with dawning understanding.

 

“Yes! Which is why I need your help.”

 

“You have a plan,” Poe intuited.

 

“The assassin is too well connected to be working alone and he will try again. We need to try to capture him to find out who gave him the orders or they will just end up sending someone else.”

 

“And they want to use you as bait,” Finn exclaimed angrily.

 

“Yes, and I need you both to work with the Spy Master to help us figure out who he is. Finn, you know the new recruits so we need you to help develop a short list of people that you don’t know or seem out of place. Poe, you have access to the records and resources that will help us track and identify him,” Rey said.

 

“You want us to work with the First Order, with the spies?!? Oh yeah, that’s worse than knowing about spies and assassination attempts,” Finn exclaimed.

 

“Who’s the Spy Master,” Poe asked suspiciously.

 

Rey hesitated. She knew the next words out of her mouth were going to be hardest for her friends to hear.

 

“Hux.”

 

“Hux! Are you crazy?!? Hux,” Finn shouted.

 

“You are asking me to share Rebellion resources, secrets, records on personnel  _with Hux?_ You are basically asking me to switch sides,” Poe exclaimed with bald-faced surprise.

 

“There will be no First Order and no Rebellion in a week and we will all have to working together then anyway! You might as well start now when what you are doing can help keep me alive. The Rebellion is not the only one sharing its’ secrets, either. You will also be given first-hand access to all of the resources, secrets and records of the First Order spies,” Rey said.

 

“First-hand? There’s no way Hux is going to risk getting caught transmitting sensitive spy documents to someone in the Rebellion,” Poe exclaimed.

 

“No, he won’t. You will have to be onboard the Finalizer,” Rey said.

 

Finn and Poe fell so still and silent with shock that the noise of their breathing felt loud.

 

“‘What could be worse than assassination and spies,’ I said. ‘Go live aboard the Finalizer again and work with Hux,’ she said,” Finn muttered sarcastically.

 

Poe sat quietly thinking for a while before finally speaking again, “Are you sure you can handle all of this, Rey? You will be alone with an assassin on the loose, everyone will be on the Finalizer, there are spies everywhere, you are marrying in 6 days, and becoming an Empress in 8. It seems-“

 

“-like a lot. I know,” Rey said quietly.

 

”Do you think we will actually catch the assassin,” Poe asked.

 

”I don’t know, Poe. But the First Order definitely won’t catch him without your help. It’s the only reason I asked,” Rey said.

 

“Finn, she’s right, you know. In 8 days, the Queen of Naboo, us and everyone else, will be bowing to Rey and there will be no First Order or Rebellion any more,” Poe said as he slapped Finn’s back.

 

“Only if I don’t get assassinated first,” Rey said seriously.


	9. The Finalizer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and Finn board the Finalizer in an effort to save their friend. Will Hux, Kylo, Poe and Finn find a way to work together or was this just a really bad idea?
> 
> ********************

“Welcome back, FN-2-“ Hux snarled before he was interrupted.

 

“-Finn! It’s Finn, you piece of bantha-“ Finn shouted before he was also interrupted.

 

“Woah, woah, woah! Gentlemen! Is this any way to greet new allies,” Poe playfully chided them.

 

“I agree,” Kylo said as he joined the other three men on the deck.

 

“Was a fully armed battalion of Stormtroopers really necessary for the two of us,” Poe asked Hux with raised eyebrows.

 

“Don’t presume to tell me how to run the security of my ship, Rebel-“ Hux spat before being interrupted.

 

“-Enough, all of you,” Kylo bellowed, “We will continue this conversation in my command room where you will all behave like Officers instead of children. Hux, a small escort is all that is required. See to it,” Kylo commanded in a tone that would suffer no question.

 

Hux spoke quickly to another Officer. Four Stormtroopers took up position as their lead and four at the rear. The group silently made their way off of the landing deck and down various corridors. Despite the assurances they had been given, Poe and Finn could not entirely relax and remained on their guard.  A tense situation played out when they reached a lift which was too small to fit them all. Hux began by insisting that all 8 of the stormtroopers enter with the “visitors”. Finn objected that it was still too many while Poe complained that they were being treated like prisoners under guard. Kylo interceded and split the guard evenly, four and four. Then there was the uncomfortable decision of which group would go first. Kylo’s patience was wearing thin now and he angrily put the answer into a command, forcing Poe and Finn to nervously shift on their feet while surrounded by stormtroopers, deep inside the Finalizer, as they waited for a second lift to finally open. At last, they were escorted into Kylo’s command room where the Dark Lord and Hux awaited them.

 

“I am not going to pretend that this will be easy for any of us. But we are here for a common goal-to protect Rey, the Peace Accords, and uncover an assassin. If we can work together, we may be able to discover who the larger players are in this plot and put a final end to it,” Kylo said to a round of nodded agreement.

 

“Before we begin, there must be an understanding between us. Any information shared here will remain in this room. No one will use what they learn to break the treaty. Does everyone agree to this condition,” Kylo looked at each in turn as he asked the question.

 

“How can we possibly trust those who have never submitted to the rule of law,” Hux growled in an undertone.

 

“What assurance will you give me that Hux won’t use information from the Rebellion to break the treaty,” Poe asked accusingly.

 

Kylo impatiently pulled on the Force until he radiated with dark power.

 

“Hux will follow my command and I will personally kill, as slowly and painfully as possible, any one of you that threatens to break this treaty,” the Dark Lord threatened with gritted teeth and his fist dangerously clenched.

 

“Good enough for me,” Finn squeaked nervously.

 

Hux and Poe stared each other down for a few more moments before at last stiffly nodding their agreement. With agreement attained, Kylo relaxed and the four set to work. Hux began by revealing the full assassination report provided to he and Kylo. 

 

“Wait, so it was actually a kidnapping attempt? Why,” Poe asked.

 

“Because the actual target for assassination may be me,” Kylo said.

 

“I’m sorry, what?!? You? They just tried to kidnap Rey,” Finn asked, confused.

 

“A skilled assassin knows that the Dark Lord and the Jedi will not be defeated together. You, as well as half of the Palace, saw evidence of their skill together in the courtyard a few day ago. His best chance will be to separate them and unbalance the other in the process,” Hux said.

 

“But how does that make him the target? And why kidnap Rey instead of just kill her outright,” Finn asked.

 

“Because that is the scenario that would result in the most  _unbalance_  for the Supreme Leader,” Hux carefully suggested while Kylo silently ground his teeth at his remark.

 

“Why they intend to do it this way or what they intend to do with Rey is not yet clear. Which is exactly why we need to capture this assassin,” Kylo tersely explained.

 

“Just because they attempted to kidnap and not kill Rey doesn’t mean her assassin is within the Rebellion,” Poe said.

 

“Is it so hard to believe that a Rebellion faction would seek to remove the Supreme Leader, leaving only Rey to rule alone as Empress,” Hux accused.

 

“It is easier to believe that the war-mongering First Order would create an elaborate scheme in order to get me to reveal information which you will use to break the treaty and begin your war again,” Poe hissed.

 

“Enough,” Kylo shouted, “Whether you believe there is a larger plot or not is irrelevant! They have already tried to kidnap Rey once! Do you doubt they will try again?”

 

Everyone fell quiet for a few moments. Whether Hux, Poe and Finn remained silent in order to consider the answer to his question or to stifle Kylo’s rising temper was unclear. Finn eventually broke the silence.

 

“No,” he softly agreed.

 

“The assassin used a droid and knew exactly when Rey was in her room and what she was doing there. He would need a cover that gives him frequent sight on Rey, easy access to serving droids, and a contact with access outside of the Palace to provide him with supplies. Where would he have all of these,” Kylo asked with pointed aggravation.

 

“The Rebellion lounge is the only place,” Poe quietly admitted.

 

“So we’ll begin again,” Kylo said through impatiently gritted teeth.

 

Kylo shifted the discussion to ideas of how to identify suspects within the Rebellion lounge. It was eventually decided that Finn should return to Naboo and begin to report any people that seemed suspicious or out of place. Rey would meet Finn in the Rebellion Lounge whenever possible in an effort to draw out the assassin. Hux’s spies would use Finn’s list to monitor for suspicious interactions with servants or droids within the Lounge. Poe agreed to check Rebellion records on anyone Finn identified.

 

Next, they discussed identifying a list of potential contacts for the assassin. Hux and his spies believed that the assassin must be receiving supplies and information from somewhere, most likely within the City. Poe revealed that the Rebellion had several contacts and a few spies of their own living within the City, several of whom were known associates of criminal organizations or arms brokers. He reluctantly agreed to produce a list of names and information about them. He also agreed to bring back information about extremist factions known to the Rebellion that might be unhappy with the Peace Accords to compare with lists from the First Order and Naboo registers.

 

“It’s imperative, Finn, that the assassin doesn’t suspect you are looking for him. Act casually and do not discuss anything about us with Rey in the Rebellion Lounge. I’ll keep contact with her through our secured channel,” Kylo instructed.

 

When they had finished, Hux, Poe and Finn left to begin their respective tasks. Kylo stayed remained behind and turned to his view of Naboo and the stars. He reflected on how the meeting had ended with a surprising level of cooperation considering that everyone in the room would have mostly likely killed one another just a few, short weeks ago.


	10. Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pressure builds as the wedding approaches. 
> 
> *****************

“The Minister of the Chandrila Senate will arrive in 2 days. Desma can arrange a meeting and we can negotiate our plan to move the Senate and Palace there,” Rey said.

 

Kylo inhaled sharply but made no other response.

 

“She also arranged for an architect to draw up a few different plans for the Palace. I’ve seen some pictures of Junari Point. It’s-

 

“-by the ocean. Yes, I know,” Kylo said roughly.

 

“Desma told me you lived in Hannah City, near the old Senate. I thought, perhaps, Junari Point would be close enough and far enough away...” Rey gently led.

 

“I loved the beach there. But my parents were always too busy to take me,” Kylo muttered.

 

“Rey, perhaps Coruscant is the better choice. Chandrila holds too many memories.”

 

“If Junari Point is too close, then let’s choose the other side of the planet! We can build a new Senate if we have to. But you have already agreed to Chandrila and it is time to negotiate the terms and location of the new government,” Rey had taken a commanding tone that did not sit well with Kylo.

 

“I did not commit to this! We should speak to the Viceroy of Coruscant to ensure the best possible terms,” Kylo attempted to deflect.

 

“Besides the problems of corruption, Coruscant was the seat of the Old Republic, Kylo! We can’t associate ourselves with the last Emperor. The Rebellion would never trust us! And, thanks to Starkiller base, there are almost no other suitable planets left among the core worlds,” Rey fumed.

 

Kylo dug in, “The Rebellion will eventually come to understand that weare not the old Emperor!”

 

“This is not what we agreed to! A First Order ship and Chandrila was the agreement. There is no reason to waste time with the Viceroy,” Rey said angrily.

 

“I will have Desma set a meeting with the Viceroy and we will decide  _after_  we have spoken to them both, and not before!”

 

“Fine, I will see you in 2 days then,” Rey shouted before she abruptly ended the holovid.

 

Rey had had just about enough of Kylo’s stubborn arrogance when she smashed the button to abruptly end her comm. She had endured months leading up to the Peace Accords without any contact, his surprise proposal at the Accords, his constant questioning of her friends and ideas, and an assassination attempt. What was more, she fumed, she had ultimately agreed to make him Emperor despite her own reservations, agreed to be parted again, even agreed to his plan to make herself bait for an assassin and yet Kylo still found agreeing to Chandrila too difficult a compromise to commit to. Rey ruminated darkly upon the possibility of what it may mean if she proved unable to make Kylo compromise consistently. The deeply hidden worry of losing herself to the dark side surfaced once again. _Am I making the same mistakes as Anakin Skywalker_ , she asked herself over and over until sleep finally came.

 

After a restless night, Rey rose late the next morning and emerged from her room to discover a noticeable increase in activity inside of the Palace. Her mind was still troubled by last night’s thoughts, but she diligently followed her normal schedule and headed to the courtyard to train. Everywhere she walked, there seemed to be more people than she expected. A few appeared to be early guests arriving, but many were servants or craftsman bustling in all directions. There were many more droids present, at least double the number that Rey had seen in the Palace before. They were mainly carrying packages or boxes but their greatly increased numbers made Rey uneasy as she quickly scanned every droid that passed with her hand tightly, and unconsciously, gripping the hilt of her lightsaber. She finally entered the courtyard where she normally trained, only to find it filled with stacked boxes and droids coming and going in a steady stream. She let out a frustrated growl and skulked off in the direction of Desma’s office. She was let in only to find Desma and her office in a state of activity that reflected the rest of the Palace. Desma appeared to be holding a large meeting. Her office was so crammed with people that the Queen did not see Rey enter. 

 

“Battain, the Minister of Chandrila arrives tomorrow afternoon. Please be certain to arrange his quarters in the high security area near the Emperor and Empress. He must also be assigned extra guards-Lady Rey! Forgive me, I did not expect you! I thought you normally train at this hour,” the Queen asked.

 

“Normally I do, but my training area is now a warehouse,” Rey said with far more annoyance than was typical for her.

 

“I see. Allaya, why is the south courtyard being used,” the Queen demanded impatiently. 

 

“My Queen, you gave the order to have every available room emptied to prepare for guests. That left only the courtyards available as staging areas for all of the supplies, packages, and preparations,” Allaya explained with deference.

 

Desma sighed loudly, “Yes, I did. My apologies for the oversight, Lady Rey, but it appears that your training area will now be unavailable.”

 

The Queen seemed quite stressed and every busy eye in the packed room was upon Rey awaiting her reply. Desma was clearly very busy, and Rey did not wish to add to it or remain for a tedious meeting that would only remind her of the wedding. So Rey nodded her acceptance and quickly exited. A servant directed her to a cozy chair in one of Desma’s quiet rooms next door. Alone, Rey’s thoughts began to race uncomfortably about the wedding and Anakin again. Her mind reached for something, anything, to occupy itself.  _Maybe Finn is around this morning_ , she thought. He spent most of his time trying to catalogue the people coming and going in the Rebellion Lounge so there was a good chance she’d find him there even now, Rey reasoned. She was not eager to cross the busy droid-filled corridors but she decided it was better than the prospect of sitting silent and alone with her quickly spiraling thoughts. Rey rose and headed in the direction of the Rebellion lounge. 

 

As she neared the Rebellion lounge, Rey noticed the halls became more densely crowded. Once she finally reached the lounge, she found it oddly full of people for so early in the morning. It was as crowded now as it had been on only the busiest nights before. She tried heading in the direction of the table where Finn usually played Sabaac. Working her way through the crowd was slow going at first, but she was soon recognized and a noticeable murmur moved through the room. The crowd suddenly quieted and then parted to let her through. Rey stood in surprise for a moment, then quickly gathered her wits and made her way towards Finn. As she passed, people gave a nod of their head or a small bow and a few even muttered words of respect as she passed. After what felt like an eternity, Rey finally reached the table where Finn was sitting. Rey sat down in the chair beside him and was grateful when the chatter in the room returned to a normal volume after she sat.

 

“Rey, what are you doing here right now? This isn’t your normal routine. Is everything ok,” Finn asked quietly. 

 

“I guess I can’t just walk in anymore! Did you see that, Finn? Why are there so many people here this morning,” Rey’s voice was a mixture of shock and annoyance.

 

“They began arriving early this morning and it’s been a steady stream ever since. People are coming in from everywhere to see you, Rey. To see your wedding and coronation,” Finn said.

 

“But the wedding isn’t for three more days,” Rey exclaimed.

 

“When there’s an entire galaxy that wants to attend, people arrive early. I overheard someone this morning say that Naboo asked the First Order to help patrol the planet’s orbit because it’s getting so crowded with ships.”

 

“What? If anyone gets boarded or shot, it could start the war all over again! Gods, I can’t even think about it,” Rey said with exasperation.

 

“That’s not all. Look at this place! It’s hard to keep up with all of the new people milling in and out. I’m beginning to get worried about that. It’s so tight, I’m not sure you should be here,” Finn whispered under his breath.

 

At that moment, a man Rey didn’t recognize interrupted them. Rey reflexively grabbed the hilt of her lightsaber at the sudden movement. But he and Finn immediately clasped hands and hugged familiarly. Rey relaxed her grip and breathed again. The man glanced over his shoulder at Finn’s companion and did a double take.

 

“Is this...” the man asked Finn with wide-eyed awe. 

 

“Um, yes. This is R-uh, the Jedi, um...Lady Rey,” Finn said awkwardly fumbling for the correct title.

 

“Jedi Empress, I-I am so honored to meet you! I am humbled by your personal sacrifice! To marry Kylo Ren and secure peace for the entire galaxy...” the man said as he managed to kneel before her in the tight space.

 

Rey desperately searched for something to say while also attempting to keep her surprised jaw from hanging open. After an over-long pause, Finn saved her from trying to find the right words.

 

“It’s good to see you! But the, um...Jedi and I have some important things to discuss. You understand, right? I’ll catch up with you later,” Finn winked knowingly at the man.

 

“Of course, of course! An honor, Jedi Empress, a true honor,” the man said with another bow to Rey as he turned to leave. 

 

“I guess I need to figure out how to introduce you now. Some things were easier in the First Order...” Finn mumbled under his breath. 

 

“Did you hear him, Finn? He said “personal sacrifice.” Do people really think I’m some sort of martyr,” Rey asked.

 

“Securing a fair government through personal sacrifice was essentially what the old Jedi Order used to do. It makes more sense than believing you could actually fall in love with Kylo Ren,” Finn said with a flippant laugh.

 

“I don’t believe it! You still think I only agreed to marry Kylo to secure peace,” Rey said incredulously.

 

“I didn’t say that, Rey! But people who don’t know you have to come up with some explanation on their own. You have to admit it _is_ hard to understand how a Jedi and the Dark Lord would fall in love. It’s far easier for them to believe that you are doing it for the greater good; to complete the Peace Accords and end the war. Besides, everyone is happy about it, so who cares,” Finn asked.

 

Rey found she couldn’t adequately put into words why it mattered that people viewed her marriage as a martyrdom. This line of conversation with Finn was proving too much for Rey’s swirling anxiety about the impending wedding. But she was saved from any further discussion as a messenger pushed his way through the crowd and to their table.

 

“Lady Rey, the Queen of Naboo requests your presence, please” he said formally.

 

“I’ll talk to you later, Finn,” Rey said. 

 

“Be careful, Rey,” Finn warned.

 

Rey rose and crowd parted for her again as she left with the messenger. She remained on high alert as they walked the crowded hallways. She diligently scanned each passing droid and her hand remained on the hilt of her lightsaber. After the fourth corridor, Rey noticed the poor messenger nervously glancing at her lightsaber. 

 

...........

 

It was late aboard the Finalizer, but Kylo tossed sleepless in his bed yet again. He did not like the way Rey had abruptly ended their comm and the pressure was clearly building between them.  _If I can just manage to keep it all together for a few more days_ , Kylo tensely reassured himself. In less than a week, he would rule the galaxy. The road to accomplishing it had turned out far different than he had ever imagined, but his fulfilled ambition felt tantalizingly close now. In three days he would marry.  _Marriage and Chandrila, two things that do not go together_ , he thought with bitter memory of his parents. Chandrila was where it had all gone wrong between his Mother and Father, between the New Republic and the rising First Order, between him and the life he was forced into.  _And she wants me to return there, to the place where all things fail_ , Kylo fumed. Kylo tried to rationalize his fear away, but he knew his problem with Chandrila was more than just the memories the place held. It was his fear of failure. He would do anything, _anything_ to avoid failure now, and he could not escape the idea that Chandrila had been a place of failure for him. With these thoughts on his mind, Kylo somehow passed another restless night.

 

He rose late the next morning and found a message that Hux had sent very early telling Kylo that he had several requests to discuss. Kylo headed to the bridge to find it quite busy with nearly twice the number of staff. Many ships were in the view screen, and a long line of ships appeared to be waiting to dock one by one. But Kylo did not find Hux there as expected. He inquired to a lieutenant about Hux’s whereabouts and was informed that he was on the flight deck. Kylo began the long trek through the ship. Along the way he noticed more and more activity about the ship. A group consisting of several Governors and First Order delegates passed him with a bow and a full guard. Kylo noted quite a few Lieutenants who saluted as he passed that did not appear to be those normally assigned to the Finalizer. Finally, he reached the flight deck. It was much busier than usual, and Hux was speaking to a large group of TIE pilots. 

 

“You are to report anything out of ordinary, but let it be clear that you are not to shoot for any reason without authorization! This is strictly a diplomatic-Supreme Leader! I was just finishing with our pilots, I-...” Hux stumbled somewhat, clearly waiting for Kylo’s permission to continue.

 

“Continue, Hux,” Kylo said. Surprising Hux never seemed to get old Kylo thought with a smile.

 

“As I was saying, remember, this is strictly a diplomatic duty. Stick to your patrols and formations. Dismissed,” Hux said.

 

“Why are our TIE pilots being deployed.” Kylo found himself asking the question with less accusation in his tone than he normally used with Hux. 

 

“As you know, the Naboo government is largely commerce-based. They rely heavily on the First Order to provide security for their planet. The number of ships they have for patrolling their orbit is far too few for the number of ships currently arriving. They requested help to prevent any unauthorized landings as well as extra patrols to insure arriving ships maintain required distance protocols.”

 

“Are there really so many arriving,” Kylo asked.

 

“In short, yes. It seems the Queen of Naboo has delivered on her promise to make this an historic event. Which brings me to the next request. Due to the extraordinarily high number of people arriving, the Palace has also requested that the First Order take aboard as many First Order delegates and Governors as possible...” Hux stated less than enthusiastically.

 

“This doesn’t exactly play into your plan of keeping me hidden away, does it,” Kylo asked.

 

“I believe I can still arrange for the majority of the most needy guests to remain on Naboo and only house those which are above suspicion,” Hux said.

 

“Then what is the problem?”

 

“Other than the fact that this ship is getting much busier? Regardless of where they stay, many have come aboard already and more are waiting approval to dock for virtually one purpose-to request an audience with you,” Hux said.

 

Kylo hummed his understanding.

 

“There’s more. Based on Naboo’s request for aid with traffic and security details, I believe the Palace is far more busy than we are. This situation makes it easier for our assassin but harder for us. Despite our efforts, we haven’t uncovered anything definitive yet but this does seem to present our best, if most risky, opportunity to catch him. I have sent a message for Poe and Finn to meet us tomorrow morning with updates. Based on their reports, hopefully, it will be clear how to proceed.”

 

The news added to Kylo’s worry but he returned to his command room to prepare himself for what was turning out to be a full day. Within a short time, many Generals, delegates and Governors of the First Order began showing up. Most of those who came to see him fit into one of three groups. The Favor-seekers of various First Order Trade factions and delegates complimented him until Kylo was exhausted of it. The second group were mostly the Governors or Despots of outlying planets and their whining complaints of need were largely easy to ignore as well. But the last group were, by far, the worst. The remaining high-ranking Officers of the First Order were an especially pushy and unhappy bunch that seemed to bring out the worst in Kylo’s temper. Kylo often reverted to his old pattern of intimidation with them and had Force-choked several out of sheer frustration. The ability to make dispassionate decisions made excellent wartime Commanders but horrible people, Kylo now ruminated with disgust. All of them attempted to give Kylo their idea of how best to wrestle power away from Rey in order that he may rule singly. Many did so under the guise of offering “marriage advice.” The low point of the day occurred when a General callously suggested Kylo use Rey in bed to gain the location of old Rebellion bases. Information which could then be used to strike a “final, killing blow to the Rebellion.” Kylo had drawn his lightsaber and began advancing on the General while shouting about showing the General a “final, killing blow.” Luckily, Hux had arrived at that moment and dismissed the cowering General. After that, Hux remained with Kylo as yet more arrived. Occasionally, when someone would begin to get out of line, Hux would deftly interject a bit of blackmail using some piece of information he had obtained from spies. It was late in the evening before the last of the delegates departed. 

 

Kylo returned to his quarters, late and exhausted. Thoughts of seeing Rey, touching her, bedding her, consumed him, especially at night. He attempted to contact her but she made the pretense of being too busy to speak to him. He knew it was because she was still angry that they had quarreled over Chandrila. Their meetings with the Viceroy and Chancellor would take place tomorrow afternoon.  _I’ll go to Naboo early to patch things up before the meeting. As soon as the meeting with Hux, Finn and Poe is over_ , Kylo thought as he finally fell into an uneasy sleep.


	11. Impulse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo ignores the advice and follows his instincts.
> 
> -Violence warning-
> 
> ******************

The next morning Kylo met Poe, Finn and Hux in his command room. Finn led with his report. He relayed that cataloguing and identifying people in the Rebellion lounge had become impossible because the room, as well as the surrounding hallways, were now jammed at all hours with a steady flow of people coming and going.  Finn mentioned Rey’s morning visit and his belief that she should not return to the Rebellion Lounge because it had become too risky. But Finn had good news as well. The area was too packed for any droids or servants to reasonably work. So the Palace had ceased service altogether and only sent the occasional servant to attend to trash. This fact reduced the suspect list to only a handful of servants and to Palace messengers.

 

Poe reported on the situation in the city and it was not good news. Outside of the Palace, the atmosphere of a festival week had begun and was growing more chaotic by the day. People from all over the galaxy had begun to arrive to witness the wedding and coronation. Vendors, salesmen, buskers, and people of all type flocked to the city. This also drew nefarious criminal types including pickpockets, prostitutes, con artists, smugglers, and the like. Several streets surrounding the Palace were in various states of construction in preparation for the events. Banners and decorations were being hung, tiered seating was being erected along the streets, and a parade route was being set up, blocking several streets. Poe noted that he had personally scouted the city and it was becoming so impassable that it was difficult to regularly get in touch their spies and contacts. 

 

Hux was last to read from his spies’ report. Not just extra guests were now in the Palace, but extra servants, and more than three times the number of droids. There were also numerous workers, craftsmen, and caterers. The Palace was a barely contained hive of activity. Worse, even with the First Order’s help, Naboo could not fully monitor flight activity on the planet.

 

“It’s nothing short of a perfect storm, Supreme Leader. An enormous number of people are arriving, shuttles come and go nonstop on the planet’s surface and are not tracked. It is virtually impossible for us to know everyone that arrives or leaves. It is exactly the sort of situation that would allow an assassin to slip away unnoticed,” Hux fretted.

 

“So what you are saying is that we are two days away from the wedding and no closer to the assassin! I have to return to Naboo today to negotiate the location of the new government anyway. It’s too dangerous to leave Rey alone now. I am going to stay,” Kylo said.

 

“Supreme Leader, I must object! After the reports you’ve just heard about the state of the Palace, can’t you see how the situation is even more dangerous for you? Now is the best moment for your assassination! Conduct the meeting on the holovid,” Hux objected.

 

Poe interjected, “I partly agree with Hux. You should remain on The Finalizer because this is our best opportunity to lay a trap and expose the assassin. We’ve finally got a narrowed list of suspects! It’s risky, but I have a plan that could work. We can place several spies in her vicinity, check the servants and messengers that enter her room, and decrease the guard to bait him, then we-”

 

Kylo interrupted Poe, ignoring him, and returned to Hux,“-Naboo has made many preparations for this meeting and I will not conduct the negotiations for our Palace without Rey beside me!”

 

“Supreme Leader, be objective! Even if Rey were captured, there is still a chance you could assume power and become Emperor. Risking you both would leave a power vacuum and anarchy would surely break out. More is at stake here than your desire to see your fiancé,” Hux pushed.

 

But Hux had pushed too hard with this old reminder of ruling alone and Kylo’s temper snapped. He opened his hand with the Force and raised Hux on the points of his toes. Kylo squeezed, slowly tightening the Force choke on Hux’s neck. Hux began to gasp and clutch at his throat. Finn’s mouth hung open in shock as he watched this tense battle play out.

 

“Understand this, there will be no Emperor without an Empress,” Kylo said with dangerous precision in his voice.

 

Poe grabbed at Kylo’s arm and shouted, “Stop! You’ll kill him! I can’t believe I’m saying this, but we need Hux.” 

 

Kylo released the Force and Hux collapsed in a heap before him. Poe stooped to help him up.

 

“Kriff,” Finn muttered as he unconsciously rubbed his own throat.

 

“I have heard what you all have said and I have made my mind up. I will not remain here any longer listening to the complaints of the First Order guests or you tell me to protect myself while Rey is in danger! If this assassin intends to make another attempt then he’s going to have to face me,” Kylo said with finality.

 

Without waiting for a response or the inevitable formation of some other plan, Kylo swept from his command room and to his quarters to prepare to leave. Once he had gathered what he needed, he boarded the shuttle for Naboo and ordered it to leave ahead of schedule. As the shuttle neared orbit, Kylo became aware of an eager, foolish grin spreading across face and he tried to correct it. A warm, familiar feeling of purposeful destiny within the Force seemed to return to him as they neared the Palace of Naboo. When they landed, his guard of stormtroopers followed him off of the shuttle. Hux had clearly advised them to follow the Supreme Leader at all costs.

 

Once on the landing pad, Kylo could see that the reports were not exaggerated. A small retinue of guards greeted them on the platform as Kylo looked to the skies. There was an unending flurry of ships landing and taking off in every direction. As they entered the Palace Kylo found the halls were also alight with activity. Movement was slow with some areas presenting a bottleneck as equipment, luggage, decorations, servants or guests jammed certain corridors. Without warning, Kylo felt an ominous shift in the Force. Some deep impulse within their bond told Kylo that Rey was about to be in trouble. Without a word, he pushed the guards out of the way and set off at a run down the halls as the stormtroopers and guards yelled after him. Kylo weaved through a busy bottleneck as the guards struggled to keep up. With the suddenness of switch, the feeling of the bond between them fell to blankness. Heedless, Kylo ignited his lightsaber and began running at full speed down the remaining corridors. People screamed and scattered or else he Force-pushed them aside as he ran the final distance to their room.

 

As he rounded the last corner, he was distressed to see no guards at their door or in the hall. Kylo flung the double doors open with the Force and ran in, quickly scanning the room. The room showed few signs of struggle. One chair and a side table were overturned near the fireplace and Rey’s lightsaber lay on the floor a short distance away. Then Kylo saw him. The assassin was clothed as a messenger and was carrying a completely limp Rey in his arms. He saw Kylo and hurtled towards the veranda and a small platform that was suspended from a shuttle hovering above. 

 

Kylo ran and swiftly slid the final distance between them on his knees. With one quick, cruel stroke of his lightsaber, Kylo sliced both of the assassin’s legs off at the knees. The assassin wailed and instantly collapsed, dropping Rey in a swiftly increasing pool of his blood. The stormtroopers had finally caught up and began shooting at the hovering ship as it pulled away. Kylo rose and used the Force to grab the assassin by the throat and press him high against a nearby wall.

 

“I will make you beg for death,” the Dark Lord hissed.

 

Kylo gazed coldly into the assassin’s eyes as he used a fire technique to painfully cauterize the wounds, staunching the flow of blood from the assassin’s legs. The assassin screamed endlessly as Kylo mercilessly pulled on the Force. But the Dark Lord had only just begun. The blood loss now stopped, Kylo released the assassin and stepped back. He raised his hand and drew more deeply from the Force to painfully rip the thoughts he wanted from the assassin’s mind. Kylo smiled cruelly as he twisted his hand to increase the pain of the extraction. The assassin shook and began convulsing. Kylo had taken what he wanted from the assassin’s mind, but he did not let him go. Instead, he sought to lose himself, his pain, and anger in the easy feeling of revenge and power. He closed his eyes to let the pleasure of darkness more completely consume him. But, in the distance, Kylo heard a dim shout that pushed at the black void.

 

“STOP THIS!” 

 

It was the distraction Kylo needed to free himself from the sweet focus of dark power coursing in him. Kylo reluctantly released the Force and the assassin fell to the ground with a limp thud. Kylo’s vision cleared and he saw it was Hux who had shouted at him. Hux, Poe, and Finn were standing in the doorway. 

 

“It’s the messenger that came to the Rebellion Lounge yesterday,” Finn gasped as he rushed to Rey.

 

Hux began commanding the Stormtroopers and guards scattered about the room, “You-go get a medical droid, immediately. You-get the Queen, and tell her to be quiet about it. You two-close the door and guard it, that much screaming will bring onlookers. Tell anyone who asks the Lady Rey had a fall but will be fine. You two-go find the missing door guards.”

 

The men quickly dispersed. 

 

Hux then pulled out a small comm and spoke into it, “We have him. He’s in their quarters. Move the entire team for immediate extraction. Bring a medical droid, if we’re lucky, he’s not dead yet.”

 

“She’s alive! I think she is just unconscious,” Finn cried as he tried to wipe blood and tears off of Rey with his shirt.

 

Kylo was panting wildly and standing over the body of the assassin as he continued to face the wall. He held his still-ignited lightsaber in an impossibly tight fist as he grappled to push the darkness down. Kylo could not let himself turn to look at Rey, covered in blood and unconscious. He knew if he did he would likely tear half of the Palace to the ground. Instead, he turned his focus to what he learned from the assassin’s mind.

 

“Coruscant. The assassin was paid by a man on Coruscant. I think he was a middle man. I saw the place, it’s underground. I would recognize it and the man. They thought ahead. I think he even assumed I would capture this assassin. He refused to tell him who was paying for it,” Kylo said woodenly.

 

Poe cautiously touched the arm that held the ignited lightsaber, “She’s OK. It’s over.”


	12. Lost Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey awakens.
> 
> ***************

Rey awoke to the dark, groggy and alone in her bed. When her eyes could finally focus she saw Kylo sitting in a chair beside the bed. He had fallen asleep sitting up. She nudged him and asked, “What are you doing here? And why are you sitting in a chair? I feel...weird. Ugh, my stomach hurts...” 

 

Rey felt suddenly dizzy and rolled on the bed clutching her stomach. Kylo shook himself awake and ran to the door. He said a few words to the guard outside, then ran back to Rey.

 

“Sweetheart, oh Gods, I’m so glad you are awake! Lay back, I have the medical droid coming,” Kylo said.

 

“Kylo, what’s going on,” Rey demanded, sitting back up.

 

Kylo pushed her to lay down again, “Rey, what’s the last thing you remember?”

 

“What? Um...well...talking to Finn in the Rebellion Lounge? No, I went to bed after that...Why did you show up in the middle of the night? You weren’t supposed to meet me for the meeting with the Chancellor until tomorrow afternoon,” Rey asked with worry in her voice.

 

“Rey, that was almost 2 days ago.”

 

“What?!?”

 

Rey sat up with surprise and Kylo pushed her back down to lay on the pillow.

 

“It’s ok, it’s going to be ok. You’re awake now. You were sedated. Heavily. With two compounds. They think you probably ate the first one which was to slow your reflexes. The second one was injected,” Kylo said softly.

 

“The assassin! Ooh, why does my stomach hurt so badly,” Rey rolled to her side and clutched her stomach again.

 

“You did get up. You bathed and dressed. A messenger arrived just before Ganamae served you breakfast. She says you ate, then she left while you remained in the room to prepare for the meeting. Do you remember any of this,” Kylo asked. 

 

“No! I remember getting into bed last night-yesterday night-wait, you said two days? What day is this? Oh no! The meeting with Minister of Chandrila,” Rey fretted.

 

“Don’t worry, I took care of it.”

 

Rey began to fume, “ _Took care of it_? Without me? How dare you-“

 

“-yes, the Palace will be at Junari Point and we will build a new Senate. Chandrila is thrilled to have us and made many generous concessions,” Kylo interrupted.

 

“Oh? And what about Coruscant,” Rey asked with pointed sarcasm.

 

“You were right, Coruscant is too full of corruption to be our new Capitol. Rey, the assassin got his orders and payment there.”

 

“So you captured him! Where is he? Who sent him,” Rey asked with intense interest.

 

“I didn’t manage to capture him...” Kylo said quietly.

 

“Then how...” Rey trailed off, suddenly aware of the answer to her unspoken question.

 

“It was the messenger. Finn said he recognized him from a message he’d delivered to you in the Rebellion Lounge. I found him as he was trying to escape with you. I stopped him and I needed the answers...so I took them.“

 

There was a quiet pause of acknowledgement between them. When they had hunted the Knights of Ren, Rey had seen Kylo draw someone’s thoughts as Snoke had. She remembered how painful an experience it was. But Rey knew, given his tone and the circumstance, that Kylo had extracted a penalty far greater than simply stealing the assassin’s thoughts. But Kylo was clearly not apologizing or fully explaining his actions again, either. Rey was lost in a conflict of emotion when her mind was derailed by a sudden realization and she sat up again.

 

“If I’ve been asleep since yesterday, that means-“

 

“-tomorrow was to be the wedding, yes.”

 

“But if our wedding is delayed, that means a delay for sealing the Peace Accords as well! Everything we worked for, Kylo, we-“

 

“-let’s just wait to see what the doctor says,” Kylo said as he firmly placed a hand on Rey to lay her back down.

 

They sat quietly together until the medical droid and a doctor entered. The droid began taking various measurements and poked Rey with a needle as the doctor spoke.

 

“She’s finally awake! How do you feel,” the Doctor asked.

 

“My stomach hurts, terribly. I feel a bit dizzy. He told me I was awake yesterday, but I don’t remember it,” Rey said.

 

The Doctor read the holopad on the medical droid, “Some memory loss is to be expected. It may come back in time, but perhaps not. The stomach pain and dizziness are a side effect of the potent mixture of sedatives you received. The best remedy for this is a finely-tuned, light sedative which will let you finish sleeping off the effects. The good news is, afterwards, you should awake and feel fine.”

 

“More sleep? Haven’t I been asleep enough already,” Rey whined.

 

“What about the wedding,” Kylo asked.

 

“The sedatives will have run their course by the morning and she should be fine. Given the circumstances, I recommend a sedative for you as well. Tomorrow will be a busy day and you’ll both want the sleep,” the doctor said.


	13. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment we’ve all been waiting for.
> 
> ************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers,  
> Thank you for so many supportive comments on the last chapter! Of course, y’all know what’s coming over the next few chapters, right?!? Hang in there, I’ve found these chapters a bit hard to write because I’m a little obsessive about wanting to get it just right. Here’s the first one. I hope you enjoy it. Please keep the comments coming, they are very motivating!
> 
> *********************

When Rey woke again it was morning. Kylo lay still, sleeping beside her. Rey inhaled sharply as she realized today was the day of the wedding. The thought caused a nervous energy to overtake her and she jumped out of the bed. She felt a bit stiff after two days asleep and began stretching beside the bed. The close movement roused Kylo and he opened his eyes. He smiled as he saw Rey.

 

“You are already up! How do you feel,” Kylo said as he got out of bed as well.

 

“Fine. A little stiff. Like I lost two days. Well...ok, I’m also a bit nervous,” Rey confessed.

 

Kylo rose and wrapped Rey in his arms, “Tonight you will be mine, Jedi. Well, maybe this morning as well?”

 

Kylo began kissing Rey along her neck and mouth and Rey found her nervousness melted a bit in Kylo’s arms. Kylo’s kiss was becoming more insistent when a knock came at the door and the doctor and medical droid entered. He sighed loud and impatiently as Rey flicked the door open with the Force.

 

“I see you both  _are_  feeling better,” the Doctor said, “One final check with the medical droid, please, Lady Rey.”

 

The droid again took various measurements from Rey. After a few moments, the doctor read the holopad on the droid.

 

“Excellent! Everything checks out. The Queen requested to see you as soon as you were cleared. She is waiting outside. I will let her know now.”

 

The doctor exited and within a few moments Desma entered.

 

“Thank Gods! I wasn’t sure what sort of story I could have concocted to keep the city from devolving into a panic, or worse, if we had to postpone! Come with me, Rey, there’s much to do,” Desma directed.

 

“Desma, surely you aren’t going to insist on the old traditions now,” Kylo complained, unwilling to let go of Rey.

 

“I will remind you that you chose to marry on Naboo. If you wish to marry today, then even the _Supreme Leader_ will have to follow it’s traditions. Now, come, Rey,” Desma said with annoyance.

 

Kylo reluctantly released Rey’s hand and watched as she exited with Desma. A number of servants filed in after they departed but waited near the door. Kylo wasn’t sure if they kept their distance out of fear or respect. Although a cover story had been put out for the public to hide the details of the kidnap attempt, some of the servants knew what had actually happened and what Kylo had done to the assassin. A few, including Dakon, had even seen the mangled body before it had been removed. 

 

Dakon appeared through the doorway with a serving droid and, at his nod, the line of servants set to work on various tasks. While he ate, Kylo observed the flurry of activity of so many busy at their work. Servants delivered and hung clothing in wardrobes. Arrangements of fresh flowers in vases were placed on every surface. The bed was stripped and made with some of the most opulent fabrics Kylo had ever seen. Droids appeared in a never-ending line as they delivered a countless number of packages of all sizes to the side room. The droids were still delivering packages when Kylo rose from the table. A twinge of nervousness began growing in Kylo as he realized the packages were gifts given to them for the wedding. Dakon and two other servants followed Kylo into the bathroom, where they bathed and massaged him until his nerves had melted away with the soap and water. Then Dakon brushed out Kylo’s long locks until they were smooth, soft and shiny. Kylo was not usually very comfortable with so much contact, but after the countless stresses leading up to this day, Dakon had managed to make it a soothing experience for Kylo.

 

Several servants brought pieces of clothing to the screen where Dakon dressed Kylo. His wedding clothing began with a pair of plain, black silk leggings which fit tightly to the leg. Overtop that fit a pair of larger, but fitted pants that snapped closed just below the knee. These were made of raw silk, still in black, but with less shine than the leggings and an interesting diamond pattern woven into the fabric. A loose, long sleeved shirt in white was pulled over his head.  It had a tall collar with the tips just turning out below his chin, hiding the scar that ran along his neck. An elaborate, front opening tunic in raw silk overlaid the shirt. The black fabric was the same as the pants, raw silk, black and with the same eye-catching, diamond pattern. But it had a wide, gold edge that lined the neck, extended down as matching seams along the front, and ran around the bottom edge of the tunic as well. The tunic was buttoned with a number of fabric frog closures that ended at the waist. The white sleeves of his undershirt peeked out of the arms of the tunic and turned out slightly in mimic to the neck line. Dakon fastened a black belt with a gold and crystal clasp to hold the tunic snug against Kylo’s waist. Black leather shoes were placed on his feet before Dakon brought out the final piece. It was a beautiful knee-length cape that fit around the arms. It was made of plain, black satin, but had a double-edging of the same diamond-patterned material around the arms and seam edges. The inside lining was of soft, gold fur and it rolled around the outside edge just enough to be seen. 

 

Dakon brought Kylo to the mirror. It was an elaborate, Naboo-style outfit to be sure.  _Fit for a wedding_ , Kylo thought to himself. The old nervousness worry crept back into Kylo. That he and Rey were destined for one another Kylo had no doubt. But this knowledge did nothing to alleviate the worry of dark memory surrounding his own parents and their failed marriage. Kylo took a deep breath and pushed the memories down into tiny, distant stars. _We will be different. We are doing something new_ , Kylo reassured himself.

 

“I’m ready,” Kylo announced, as much to himself as to Dakon.

 

Rey and Desma reached the Queen’s suite where Ganamae and a retinue of servants awaited. A table on the veranda was set for dining and a large wheeled cart stood nearby laden with many dishes. Rey followed Desma to the table and sat. A servant began showing the wide range of dishes. Rey selected many dishes and began quickly devouring them all.

 

“I know you’ve not eaten in two days and you should be starving, but _breathe_ , Darling,” Desma insisted.

 

“I know, I’m just...” Rey said with her mouth full.

 

“-nervous, yes. It’s quite natural. It will feed right in to the story we had to concoct about you,” Desma said.

 

“Story? What story,” Rey asked.

 

“We had to put out a story to prevent a panic, a riot, or worse. We said that you were nervous about the upcoming wedding and had shut yourself in the room. A bride, especially a Jedi, nervous about her wedding was an easy story that few would question,” the Queen said.

 

Rey slowed down and picked at some food, but suddenly could not bring herself to eat any more. Her mind kept turning over thoughts of the last Jedi to marry, Anakin Skywalker, and it made Rey’s stomach flip. Her mind was still nervously stuck on Anakin as she was bathed. Rey sat woodenly when Ganamae set to work on an elaborate hairstyle that swept up all of the hair from her face and neck. Small white flowers were pinned into her hair. After her hair was finished, Ganamae brushed on dramatic makeup. Finally, it was time to dress. 

 

“It is an old custom on Naboo for the women of the family to help dress the bride and give her gifts. Since you have no other family, I claim the honor,” Desma said ritually.

 

Ganamae held one side of the gown, as Desma held the other. Rey stepped into the dress and they pulled it up Rey’s body together. Ganamae closed the fasteners on the back. The gown was of fine, ivory satin, sleek and plain, and fell straight to the floor giving the impression of a sheet of water. It had a halter neckline, cut close around the neck and resting on both shoulders but with no sleeves. Ganamae clasped a beautiful, gold and crystal belt about Rey’s waist. The crystals were arranged like the petals of flowers and the belt hung low from Rey’s hips in a V shape, meeting below her navel. From the tip of the V, the belt continued in a straight row of crystal flowers to a point above her knees.

 

With two servants aiding her, Desma approached Rey holding an enormous cape. Desma and the servants attached it to multiple fasteners on the shoulders and back of the gown. 

 

“This belonged to Kylo’s Grandmother, Padme Amidala. Wear it with the blessing of our family,” Desma intoned solemnly.

 

The cape had a large, radiating collar in thin, ivory silk. It encircled Rey’s shoulders and head and gave the impression of a large, backlit halo. The cape itself was made of multiple tiers of finely textured, thin silk in an ombré of pale color ranging from blush to cream. Slippers of ivory silk were placed on Rey’s feet. A golden, triangular diadem was placed on her forehead and attached into her hair. The tip of the triangle held a small pearl which fell just above the point between Rey’s eyebrows.

 

“This is my gift to you. I name you Sister,” Desma intoned.

 

Rey bowed her head as Desma placed a very long, gold necklace around her neck. Along it’s length, lay many small, fine, white pearls. The necklace fell just above Rey’s navel where a large teardrop-shaped pearl hung.

 

“I don’t know what to say, Desma! I’ve never been given anything so beautiful in all of my life,” Rey exclaimed with a tear at the corner of her eye.

 

Desma hugged Rey then led her to a mirror while smiling a warning, “Now try not to faint, Darling.”

 

Rey gasped and fought to hold back her quickly watering eyes. Her appearance was so regal and striking that she somehow dwarfed even the Queen. The large, radiating silk collar created a halo-like backdrop which drew the eye to Rey’s face while the makeup accentuated her eyes and lips. It was fine and beautiful, but so unlike anything Rey had ever worn. She grappled momentarily with a feeling of being unrecognizable to herself and the worry of becoming a fallen Jedi returned to the back of her mind.

 

“Rey, today you make history. A Jedi has never openly married! And to marry the Dark Lord? It has never been done! It may never occur again! There are a great many people who have come to see you, see history. But today is not about them. It is about you and Kylo,” the Queen spoke.

 

_Kylo_ , Rey grabbed at the thought with relief. She reminded herself that it was when they were together that Rey felt the fulfillment of destiny. She was carving a different path in love than Anakin had. It would begin by being openly married.  _Our path will be different_ , Rey reassured herself.

 

“I’m ready,” Rey said.

.......

 

Kylo ascended the steps to the building slowly. Throngs of people lined the streets and were held back by low fences and the large number of stormtroopers standing guard. The guard was thickest at the entrance staircase where stormtroopers stood shoulder-to-shoulder in an unbroken line up to the door. Two well-dressed servants opened the double doors as Kylo approached. He entered and hesitated a moment as he took in the grandness of the interior. It was an enormous hall with highly decorated ceilings soaring far overhead. Giant, decorated windows threw colorful light on the space as the sun shown through them. Decorations of fresh flowers were everywhere about the hall, on chairs, in large arrangements, in cascades draped from columns. The grandest arrangements were on a raised platform at the front of the hall. Despite the enormity of the hall, every available space was taken up by chairs which had been set in a countless number of rows. No seat was vacant. A wide central aisle carved the path up a few steps to a platform where a Naboo Official stood waiting. Everyone in the hall rose to stand when the double doors were closed behind Kylo. As every eye in the packed room turned upon him he fought to maintain a veneer of calm control without resorting to drawing on the Force. Kylo finally reached the Official and turned to face the double doors to await Rey. He suddenly inhaled as if he’d been underwater and realized then that he had held his breath for the entire distance.

 

Rey was helped into an ornate sedan chair. It had a tall canopy decorated with flowers and was open to view on all sides. Four droids, two at front and two at the rear, picked up the poles attached to the chair and began carrying Rey out of the Palace. Rey swallowed painfully as the doors to the Palace opened. Countless thousands lined the streets and hung out of windows. The crowd was crushed at the edge of low fences and the stormtroopers that were posted as guard every few feet. The onlookers waved and cried out as Rey passed. Rey could barely contain her astonishment at the size of the crowd as it continued, unabated, all the way to the hall. The droids stopped at the foot of the staircase leading into the building. The crowd was thickest here at the entrance and a loud cheer went up as Rey stepped out of the chair. She ascended the staircase and two well-dressed attendants opened the double doors. 

 

Rey stepped into the grandly decorated hall to find it completely full of standing guests. There were no empty seats in the very crowded space and every eye was upon her. At the far end of the hall, Rey saw the Official standing beside Kylo, whom nervously gulped as their eyes made contact. Rey made a move towards them, but found her legs suddenly seemed unable to work. With great effort, she began to walk at a slow pace down the aisle. As she moved along, she began to look at the enormity of the assembled crowd. She spotted some faces she recognized in crowd, which did nothing to strengthen her legs. Delegates and guests from the Accords, members of the Rebellion, Officers from the First Order, and the Leaders of many planets were all in attendance. As she neared the front of the hall Rey saw her closest friends in the front rows. Desma and her attendants were on one side of the aisle, while Chewbacca, Poe, Finn, Rose, BB-8, C3PO and R2D2 were on the other side. As she neared the steps, Rey turned her gaze to the front where her eyes met Kylo’s. 

 

Kylo extended his hand to Rey and his stomach bottomed out hard. This silent gesture was the last time he would ever ask Rey to join him. He gulped so hard that his mouth could not close again as a shifting feeling within the Force rocked them both. Rey paused at the foot of the stair and inhaled sharply while trying to maintain the strength in her legs. A silence passed between them as Rey recognized the feeling within the Force and then registered its’ significance as well. At last, she took the final few steps up to the platform with her wide, watery eyes full of understanding. Kylo exhaled when Rey finally took his hand and the pleasant hum of the bond between them returned to steady them both.

 

They stood facing one another, both hands intertwined as the Official spoke of the light and dark of the Force. Rey could barely hear the words spoken over the pounding of her own heart and the roiling feeling of the Force. Kylo fixated his eyes on Rey and worked hard to keep his breath and his emotions in check. At last, the Official said the ritual words and raised two, long red cords above the couple’s head. Using the Force, Rey and Kylo each levitated a cord and wrapped it around their joined hands.

 

“I bind you to me,” Kylo said.

 

“I bind you to me,” Rey repeated.

 

Together Kylo and Rey intoned, “We are bound together.”

 

The feeling within the Force settled like a sudden drop in barometric pressure causing Kylo and Rey to exhale in sync. The Official loosened the cords and said a few more words to complete the ceremony. Kylo took Rey in his arms and they kissed passionately in full view of the audience. The large audience cheered and clapped, or else gasped, as the couple kissed with obvious affection. Hand-in-hand, they walked the length of the hall and the attendants opened the double doors to them. A deafening cheer greeted the couple when they reached the top of the stairs and the onlookers rained flowers upon them as they climbed into the waiting double sedan chair. This one had no canopy, but was festooned with flowers and was carried by twelve droids. As the sedan made its’ way down the streets, the thick, continuous crowd of onlookers continued to cheer and throw flowers. Rey began to smile and wave and the crowd responded with a louder cheer.

 

They were taken to a large, open garden and brought alongside a beautiful, outdoor pavilion. The pavilion and surrounding area were decorated with flowers and lights. A band was nearby and began playing music as the couple arrived. They were directed to a large table, heavily decorated with flowers, that overlooked the entire garden. The convoy of guests began to arrive after them with Desma in the lead. They were seated at round tables that fanned out from the couple’s table. When all of the guests were seated, serving droids and servants began bringing out a magnificent meal in several courses to all of the guests. Rey had begun to pick at her food with nervous energy when Kylo whispered in her ear.

 

“Eat, because I’m going to keep you up late tonight.” 

 

Rey smiled widely at him as the Queen of Naboo approached their table.

 

“I have a gift for you,” Desma said.

 

Rey stopped eating again, “What? You mean, in addition to all of the clothes and the necklace?” 

 

“You will always need people you can rely on. Ganamae and Dakon are both eager to leave my service and go with you. I have agreed to pay their contracts if you would like them to join you.”

 

“Thank you, Cousin. Given the events of the past few days, it will be a weight off of my mind to have a valet I can trust,” Kylo said with a nod of gratitude. 

 

After all of the food had been served Finn and Rose approached their table. 

 

“Rey, I’m so happy for you,” Rose squealed enthusiastically. 

 

“Congratulations,” Finn said with a nervous effort.

 

Kylo nodded his head at Finn in quietly acknowledged thanks. 

 

“I saw you pause just before taking Kylo’s hand. What was that about? Is everything ok,” Finn whispered under his breath to Rey.

 

Rey smiled widely and laughed, “Yes! It was just Jedi stuff, Finn. The Force...moved...it’s hard to explain.”

 

Satisfied by the answer his friend had given, Finn moved on.

 

“The hall was packed, but did you see the streets? There were so many people! Can you believe I overheard some workers say that they expect even more to show up for the coronation,” Finn asked in a failed attempt at small talk. 

 

Rey’s face went pale hearing Finn’s words and Rose gave him a sharp elbow to the ribs. 

 

“Oh, um...I...wasn’t the food delicious! I’ve never eaten...uh, whatever that was...Um, Rose wants to dance now,” Finn stuttered and Rose led him away.

 

Rose took Finn to the dance floor and Rey had a good laugh as she watched Finn make an attempt at dancing. Many people had begun to dance when Chewbacca came to see them. He howled with appreciation. Kylo shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

 

“I told you I would find a way to bring him back! But, yes, I don’t think it turned out as anyone expected,” Rey said as she took Kylo’s hand with a smile.

 

Chewbacca howled in a low tone at Kylo.

 

“Yes, I remember! But, as you can see, I have not been a child for a long time now...” Kylo said.

 

Chewie rumbled quietly.

 

“Yes, I suppose  _they_  would have been happy for me,” Kylo mumbled with downcast eyes.

 

Chewie said something else to Rey. She frowned.

 

“As much as I would love to, I can’t accept it, Chewie. Kylo says the Emperor and Empress should not own a smuggling ship. You and I both know he’s right about that. Besides, what would you do without both the Falcon or the Rebellion?”

 

Chewbacca roared an answer that even made Kylo fail to suppress a chuckle. Then he hugged Rey and turned to Kylo who very awkwardly accepted a hug as well. 

 

As Chewbacca walked away Rey rounded on Kylo, “He cares about, you know.”

 

“He still thinks of me as if I’m 7 years old,” Kylo complained.

 

“Well, he is, what? 200 years old? In Wookie terms, you are still 7,” Rey laughed.

 

A line had begun to form behind Chewbacca to speak to the couple. Poe and BB-8 were next.

 

“The Rebellion sends a gift. You will need a good protocol droid in Chandrila. C3PO will go with you. And it seems only fitting that you should also keep R2D2 as well. But don’t get any ideas about BB-8, he’s staying with me,” Poe said with fake seriousness.

 

BB-8 made a silly beep of agreement and everyone chuckled.

 

Hux arrived right after Poe and spoke with characteristic formality, “The First Order offers a gift to the Supreme Leader and the Jedi. The newly completed ship, The Equilibrium, is yours. I have personally overseen several modifications which I hope will please you.”

 

“Thank you, Hux,” Kylo said. It may have been the first time he had ever said those words to Hux and it caused them both to pause uncomfortably for a moment. Having no ready reply, Hux bowed and left.

 

The Chancellor of Chandrila arrived next, “The people of Chandrila are very pleased to welcome the soon-to-be Emperor and Empress. In honor of your marriage, a large public garden will be erected in your name.”

 

The couple nodded gracefully and smiled with thanks.

 

“How long is this feast,” Kylo asked impatiently as the Chancellor walked away. 

 

“Long enough for me to tease you until you beg me to stop,” Rey whispered in Kylo’s ear as she leaned over and grasped him between the legs. Rey quickly stroked him a few times and Kylo felt the instant hot flush of his face as he rose to attention. Kylo gripped Rey’s wrist tightly under the table and wrenched it away as the next Official approached them.

 

“You forget,  _Jedi_ , I don’t beg,” Kylo whispered into her ear.

 

The line of people that wanted to speak to them continued unabated and Rey delighted in finding secret ways to tease Kylo under the table. Rey laughed out loud when a government Official asked if Kylo had fallen asleep. Kylo had leaned his head back and closed his eyes, while using a deep meditation breathing in an effort to control himself as Rey stroked him rhythmically under the table. Hearing the Official’s question, Kylo suddenly straightened himself again and, red-faced, loudly exclaimed no. It had been a declaration to both Rey and the startled Official. The line of well-wishers was finally interrupted by the distraction of a grand fireworks display. Kylo and Rey watched for a few moments before Kylo grabbed Rey’s hand and whispered, “Now’s our chance to slip away.”

 

Kylo and Rey rose, hand in hand, and entered a waiting shuttle under the cover of skies lit by fireworks.


	14. Bound and Intent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...much...smut!!!
> 
> ***************
> 
> Edited on Dec 2, 2018. If you read this chapter before this date, you may want to re-read it.

Once seated in the shuttle, Rey could hardly contain herself. She straddled Kylo and ran her fingers through his long locks, lingering for a moment before she gripped them lustily. Rey tilted his head up to meet hers and descended on his waiting mouth for a deep and heated kiss. Kylo ran his hands under Rey’s gown, up her thighs and grasped both cheeks of her bottom. Rey moaned wantonly as Kylo ground her into his quickly growing bulge.

 

“I want you now,” Kylo demanded as he began pulling at Rey’s under clothing.

 

“The Palace is not that far away,” Rey admonished him even though she was loathe to wait as well.

 

Ignoring her, Kylo wove his index finger in between Rey’s legs and found it slick and ready. He chuckled as he slid his finger inside of her and used his thumb to rub at the sensitive nob above. Rey let out a cry but gave herself over to the contact she had craved since the day Kylo had left for the Finalizer almost two weeks ago. He kept her inflamed for the short duration of the trip to the Palace. 

 

Just before the shuttle arrived, Kylo removed his fingers then straightened Rey before asking, “Tell me, how much do you want me inside of you now?”

 

“Badly,” Rey whispered a smiling reply.

 

They exited the shuttle and were escorted with a full guard to their room. Rey immediately noticed that the room itself had been prepared for their arrival.  Many candles had been lit and flowers decorated the area, making the grand room somehow even more opulent. Ganamae and Dakon awaited them at the two changing screens to help remove their elaborate outfits. Once undressed, Ganamae reached for a satin gown and robe that was laid over the screen, but Rey waved her away. Ganamae and Dakon gathered their baskets of clothing and quickly left the room. When Rey heard the door close, she stepped away from the screen. Kylo was already waiting for her on the bed. Rey took a moment to admire his nakedness, brashly laid before her. Her eyes lingered on his bare chest and muscular thighs and she was suddenly aware that she had been staring. She blushed hot and red.

 

“Oh, don’t stop! It’s yours now, after all. Come, see what it’s doing to me,” Kylo beckoned.

 

Rey climbed into bed and Kylo pulled her atop his body. 

 

“My Jedi wife,” he whispered in Rey’s ear.

 

It was a small shock for Rey to hear and it robbed her of voice. A smile was the only response she could find. Kylo did not take his gaze from Rey as he raised up on one forearm and extended his hand behind her where she could not see. Rey felt the unmistakable pull of the Force as he used it and instinctively she pulled to match him. The bond began to vibrate irresistibly as she did so. It was Kylo’s turn to reply with only his smile. He kept her straddling him as he sat up and leaned close to whisper in her ear.

 

“I bind you to me,” he intoned.

 

He grasped their hands together and used the Force to manipulate the 2 red cords from their wedding. Kylo gazed intently at Rey as the cords levitated and firmly wrapped themselves around the couple’s wrists and forearms. Once bound to one another, Kylo kissed Rey deeply then rotated her under him. He teased at her entrance, refusing to enter her fully. Rey was aflame for him and pushed her hips up in an effort to take more of him in.

 

“Oh, I have missed you inside of me,” Rey moaned her complaint.

 

“How much of me do you want,” Kylo teased.

 

“All of you.”

 

He stretched their joined, bound hands over Rey’s head and she gulped with the sheer pleasure of this surrendered position. Kylo began to slowly work in and out of her until, with a satisfied gasp, he entered her fully at last. Rey set a leisurely pace this time, determined to draw herself out longer too. She reveled in the push-pull feeling of their bond and chanced a pluck at the invisible string between them. The intense sensation caused them both to shudder and moan together.

 

“I bind you to me,” Rey breathed.

 

She gripped their tied hands even more tightly and plucked the string again. Again, they both fought back the raw ecstasy of the sensation. Kylo groaned with pleasure and picked up pace. His control was loosening under so many pleasures. The feeling of the tight cords that bound their arms together, the exquisite sensation of tightness surrounding his sensitive flesh, the sound of Rey’s breath in time with his own, the vibration of the bond, it was all quickly compounding. Rey felt herself rising too and with each full stroke Kylo placed within her a gasp escaped her lips. Soon, his strokes hit the right mark deep inside of her and it was no longer a gasp escaping her lips. It was his name she repeated. Kylo wrestled with this final pleasure, one of his favorites, for as long as he could. But as his name began to fall more loudly from Rey’s lips, Kylo gave himself over completely. His fingers tightened around Rey’s and he moaned in continuous pleasure as his deep thrusts came in blissful succession.

 

Now sated, Kylo let loose the Force-bound cords that encircled their hands and rolled off of Rey. Rey lay by his side and snuggled against him. She kept one hand entwined with his even after the cords were removed. With her other hand, Rey fed her fingers into Kylo’s sleek hair. They lay together contented for a while until Rey stretched out like a cat and yawned. Kylo rose from the bed and walked to a table to pour two glasses.

 

“Oh, no you don’t! I’m not letting you fall asleep again. I intend to keep you up very late tonight. Come over here” Kylo said as he motioned to the sofa by the fireplace.

Rey rose and lounged her legs over Kylo’s lap as he handed her a glass. He took a sip and then chuckled to himself.

 

“Until the moment Snoke made me choose between him and you, I didn't consider myself capable of love. In a way, Snoke is responsible for teaching me that I could love.”

 

Kylo laughed out loud at his own statement and the sound of his easy laughter made Rey laugh along with him. They drank and happily passed the time talking for a while. When she had finished her glass, Kylo pulled Rey onto his lap, wrapped his arms around her and took a serious tone.

 

“I never want you to think that I only asked you to marry me to secure myself as Emperor, Rey.”

 

”Well, people in the Rebellion believe I have only married you to secure peace.”

 

“Oh?” Kylo asked somberly.

 

“Some of them even view me as a martyr,” Rey exclaimed with a chuckle.

 

Kylo’s eyebrows raised but the look on his face told Rey his mind was turning over this new information. She had intended her words to be silly, but Kylo was not taking it that way. Rey decided this was too serious a conversation for their wedding night. She wasn’t entirely finished with Kylo yet and determined to quickly lighten his mood.

 

Rey laid her arms languidly over Kylo’s shoulders and pressed her breasts suggestively against his chest, “If only they knew how much I enjoy you in bed, then they’d know my reasons for marrying you are actually quite selfish.”

 

Kylo smiled slyly. Her redirection had worked. Kylo leaned Rey across his lap and Rey squealed with anticipation.

 

“You can’t be a martyr without punishment,” Kylo quipped.

 

He gave her a few playful spanks on her bare behind. Rey made a feeble pretense at pretending to fight him and giggled. Kylo firmly grasped her by the wrists and straightened Rey onto his lap again. As she squirmed delightfully, Kylo made a quick decision.

 

“Before we leave, I’m going to make love to you on every piece of furniture in this room.”

 

“Every piece,” Rey questioned curiously while looking around the room and sizing up all of the furniture within it.

 

“Oh, yes. Starting, I think, with _that_ chair,” Kylo indicated with a nod.

 

He lifted Rey to her feet and rose from the sofa. Kylo kissed her with a raw passion that ignited them both. Rey responded by snaking her hand around Kylo’s hip and grasped the cheek of his behind. Kylo smiled through their kiss as she did so. He knew Rey was telling him she had enjoyed her fill of slow love. Kylo continued kissing Rey while, with one hand, he called the red cords back to his hand using the Force. He broke their kiss and firmly moved Rey’s wrists in front of her. He wrapped the red cords around her wrists, binding her hands together in front of her.

 

“You are bound to _me_ ,” Kylo whispered suggestively.

 

“I am _bound_ to you,” Rey seduced back with a ready smile.

 

Kylo knew now that he had not misread Rey. Whether she fully understood what it entailed or not, Kylo knew Rey craved the real _him_. His power, his strength, his control, a piece of his darkness. _Oh! How I will give this to you_ , Kylo thought with delight. He took half a moment to remind himself not to be too eager as he turned Rey over the arm of a nearby chair and spanked her again. She made delectable gasps and squeals as he continued to reddened her backside. Rey soon recognized the similarities between this and their experience in the Dark Well at the Castle. Kylo had revealed his darkness to her then and she had found herself enamored and seduced by his intense power, control, and the sensation. Somehow, she was finding this scenario even more titillating. Rey enjoyed it so thoroughly she soon felt her legs weaken beneath her. Her wantonness began dripping from her hungry opening and slicked her thighs. Once both cheeks were hot, Kylo smoothed his hand over Rey’s red behind and enjoyed the warmth he had created there. He placed a hand just inside of her knee, and ran it slowly up her inner thigh to find Rey’s thighs wet with undeniable excitement before he even reached her furrow.

 

Kylo leaned over her from behind and whispered, “Oh, it seems that you like this _very_ much. Should I continue, Sweetheart?”

 

“Yes,” Rey entreated.

 

Kylo rubbed his stiff member along the hot cheeks he had reddened. 

 

“How about now,” he teased.

 

“More, Kylo,” she husked.

 

Kylo brushed himself along the outer edges of her folds, slick with her wanting and a small moan escaped Rey’s lips.

 

“Tell me what you want, darling,” he directed.

 

“I want you to take me, Kylo,” Rey said deeply.

 

Rey’s words reduced Kylo’s affirmative reply to a half-chuckle, half-groan of pure excitement. He spread Rey’s legs wide, then pressed her face down onto the chair’s seat. From this position, with her bound arms before her and Rey’s red, hot bottom positioned higher than her head, Kylo could enter her deeply. He began carefully, so as not to drive too deeply at first, but his intent was made clear to Rey. Slowly, he worked up to a point where his every drive was both deep and pressed upon her reddened bottom in a delightful mixture of pleasure and pain. Eventually, he increased his speed as well until Rey was crying aloud in time to the rhythmic slapping of Kylo’s thighs against her tender bottom. The sound of their rhythmic pleasure became a further aphrodisiac to Rey. She was on fire and felt a familiar twinge deep inside, but this time it was preceded by a noticeable increase in her slickness. Kylo felt Rey’s impending release and grasped her hips to drive himself into her more vigorously. Rey cried out but the deep, driving spot he hit swiftly melted into a pleasure point more intense than she had ever known. Likewise, her initial cry of pain morphed into a song of pleasure. Rey crested unabashedly, laid over the arm of a chair, bound with the red marriage cords, in a loud and wet ecstasy. Kylo let himself loose just after her with barely controlled abandon. When he had finished as well, he eased Rey off of the arm of the chair, loosened the cords on her wrists with a flick of his finger and moved them to the sofa. He laid upon it, now exhausted, legs slung over the arm of the sofa and pulled Rey to rest on top of him. She laid her cheek on his chest as Kylo gently ran his fingers through Rey’s hair. After some time, Rey broke the silence.

 

“That was intense, Kylo...you haven’t done anything like that since the Dark Well,” Rey said with an effort.

 

“Was it too much,” Kylo asked with concern.

 

“If anything, it was better than before! But I can’t entirely explain why,” Rey explained.

 

Kylo wrapped his arms around her as an enormous smile spread across his mouth, “You don’t need to give me a reason why.”

 

“I don’t deserve this much happiness,” Kylo muttered to himself as he gently stroked the backs of Rey’s arms. 

 

They were so exhausted from their activities that they fell asleep on sofa for a time before eventually moving to the bed. Rey awoke late the next morning to find Kylo raised on his forearm, gazing at her.

 

“Wh-what...are you staring at me,” Rey managed as she sleepily rubbed her eyes.

Kylo paused with a ridiculous grin on his face, “Yes. Yes, I was.”

He sunk back down and pulled her close, spooning against her back. 

“How long have you been staring at me,” Rey asked sleepily.

“Not long. I just woke up and realized that I was married. This is the first day I have ever woken up as a husband,” Kylo said.

“Well then, husband, what time is it?”

“I have no idea and I don’t care. No one will bother us today unless we ask them to. And I don’t intend to ask them to.”

Kylo began kissing the base of Rey’s neck and shoulder. Rey languidly ran her fingers along Kylo’s broad shoulders.

“An entire day off? I almost don’t know what to do with myself! Other than eat...” Rey chuckled sarcastically.

“I have some ideas. Perhaps you will let me take you again...” Kylo begged in her ear as he kissed her neck.

“Kylo Ren! Haven’t you had enough yet,” Rey teased him.

“No. I suggest we conduct a test to find out how much it will take,” Kylo said as he playfully reached around and pinched one of Rey’s nipples.

Rey laughed and rolled around to face him. Kylo kissed her again then rose and lead her to the table on the veranda where they normally ate.

“You are going to be my breakfast this morning,” Kylo seduced.

He laid Rey back on the table and spread her legs wide. Kylo licked and sucked at the sensitive nob until Rey was moaning with delight. Using the Force, Kylo pressed Rey’s hands above her head, mimicking the surrendered position she had enjoyed the night before. Rey gave herself over to the sensation and raised her hips towards Kylo’s mouth. As she began to peak, she  tried to pull her hips away, determined to wait for Kylo. But Kylo had a firm grasp on her bottom with both of his hands and prevented it. He sucked strongly at the nob until he knew it would throb before releasing it. With increasing speed, his tongue lightly flicked the small, throbbing button. Rey groaned deeply and bucked her hips as her climax overtook her.

 

“This is far too much pleasure! I can never be a martyr now,” Rey playfully whined as she slid off of the table. 

 

“Hmm, aren’t martyrs often tied to things...” Kylo teased while examining the four posters of their bed.


	15. Coronation Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day the Peace Accords are sealed.  
> ***************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dec 3, 2018  
> *An edit was made to the previous chapter, Bound and Intent. If you have read that chapter prior to the date above you may want to go back and re-read Bound and Intent*

Their bodies were intertwined when they were awoken the next morning to begin preparations for the Coronation Day. Kylo enthusiastically greeted the day. Before getting up, he kissed Rey passionately despite the servants standing in wait at their bedside. Today held the fulfillment of all of his ambition and he was eager to begin. A large breakfast was being laid out for them on the same table on which he had enjoyed Rey on the previous morning. Kylo rose from the bed and quickly called a robe to his hand with the Force, not even waiting for Dakon. He moved to the table and ate with gusto as if he had been starved. 

 

Rey, on the other hand, awoke still trying to wrap her mind around yesterday’s enjoyment of Kylo’s darker impulses. He had tied her to the bed posts the previous day and, at the peak of her ecstasy, Rey had let out such a wail that the guards became alarmed and tried to enter. Kylo had sealed the door with the Force so he had not bothered to stop. Worse, it had seemed to Rey that Kylo had  _taken his time_  despite the obvious commotion that continued at the door. When they had both finally completed, Rey was still in a writhing ecstasy as Kylo arose naked, heedless, and practically _triumphant_  from their bed. He had not released her bonds as he opened the door and Force-pushed all of the stormtroopers into the opposite wall. Once Kylo had closed the door again, and Rey had regained herself, she told him in no uncertain terms that she had not appreciated being left tethered and naked in front of more than a half dozen stormtroopers. Kylo had apologized profusely and untied her bonds by hand rather than use the Force. He gently kissed Rey’s wrists at each tether point as he untied the bonds then laid holding her for a long time afterwards. She had lain in a satisfied heap with him after that, but her mind still precariously churned when she thought over the details of the previous two days. 

 

On top of the conundrum that enjoying Kylo in this way presented Rey, becoming Empress held its’ own separate set of ethical dilemmas. So Rey rose more slowly than Kylo and eventually made her way to the table to pick at her food. When she finally arrived at the table Kylo smirked at her, making it apparent that he was thinking of a very different breakfast he had enjoyed at this table yesterday morning. Rey couldn’t help but chuckle over this sly reminder. Kylo made a small laugh as well and the sound of his easy laughter dispelled Rey’s worry.

 

After breakfast, they began preparations for the day. Kylo had waved the servants away then begged Rey to let him hear her moan one final time in the large bath. Kylo sat on the submerged bench again and tenderly ran his fingers through Rey’s hair as she straddled him. As they peaked together, Kylo had whispered “I love you” in Rey’s ear over and over again.

 

Finally, it was time to dress. Kylo was so eager now for their coronation and the sealing of the Accords, the fulfillment of all of his ambition, that he did not even complain when he discovered his coronation clothing was blue instead of his normal black. The main color scheme of royal blue fabric with elaborate gold stitch work had been chosen. There were a series of opulent layers to the coronation clothing that made even their wedding clothing seem somehow less ornate.

 

Dakon began dressing Kylo in a pair of close-fitting, ankle-length pants in royal blue, with a gold edging at the ankle. The main piece of the outfit was a long, wrapped, tunic that fell long, just above the ankle. It had a tall, mandarin collar similar to his standard tunic. It was tied at both hips, and had two panels, front and back. Although the body of this piece was royal blue, there was a very wide edging along the neck line seams that were very intricately embroidered in gold with green accents. The tunic had close fitted, long sleeves. A wide, fabric belt in leather with silk edging was tied around his waist and featured narrow panel that fell long in the front. The panel was royal blue with an elaborate gold and green pattern embroidered on it. Another belt of gold was placed on top of this leather one. From it hung a number of decorative or ceremonial items, mainly long cords featuring metalwork, woodwork or gems, as well as a clip for his lightsaber. Dakon placed satin shoes in royal blue on his feet. The effect of the outfit, with the double wrapped tunic, reminded of a Sith’s robes while being quite different in color and stitch work.

 

Similarly, Rey’s outfit mimicked her newer Jedi dress in many ways. Ganamae placed a white wrapped shirt with royal blue edging on Rey first. Over this, went the main dress which was ankle-length and completely wrapped across her body secured by ties at each hip. The sleeves of her dress, however, were long and draped below her knee. The neck and arm seams featured the same intricate embroidery in gold and green as Kylo’s had. A wide belt in silk and leather was placed slightly under her bust line. Again, like Kylo’s it featured a long, narrow panel of extensive embroidery. A gold belt with decorative cords and a lightsaber clip, similar to Kylo’s, was placed over the first belt. Royal blue satin slippers were placed on her feet.

 

As they were finishing preparations, Queen of Naboo entered. Desma thoroughly examined them both then stated, “Well, cousin, I would never have believed you if, six months ago, you had told me all that I would oversee here today. You, of all people, _in love_! Let alone married! And to a Jedi! It is absolutely remarkable...that _I_ , at your direction, would broker peace for the Galaxy and see the war ended. That a former Scavenger would become Empress and 

you, Emperor, and a new government installed! It defies any rational explanation! You are truly extraordinary, your Highnesses.” 

 

Desma made a regal bow before Kylo and Rey.

 

“Desma, I hope, after today, too much won’t change between us,” Rey said sincerely.

 

“Rey, darling, of course some things will change. They must. But I’m sure we will still be able to find some private moments when we may be Rey and Desma,” Desma said with sincerity as she grasped Rey’s hand.

 

“I probably needn’t warn you, but there is certain to be a lot of favor-seeking and ingratiation at the coronation Gala. Do try to control your temper, Kylo. It won’t do to begin your first hours as Emperor by slamming your guards, or your guests, into a wall...”

 

Desma was clearly poking a little fun at Kylo’s expense by referencing yesterday’s incident with the door guards. Rey was caught halfway between an embarrassed blush and a chuckle. Kylo furrowed his brow at the reprimand but wisely said nothing.

 

“There is one more thing,” Desma said as Ganamae, Dakon, the tailor, a number of servants and 4 impeccably dressed attendants entered carrying long yards of fabric.

 

“-your Coronation Robes.”

 

Desma left as they were helped, one at a time, into the incredibly long robes. Both were royal blue, but the sheer amount of fabric made them heavy despite the light weight of the actual fabric itself. Kylo’s robes had a wide, gold edging on very wide sleeves that hung long, just above his ankle. Elaborate gold embroidery was accented with hundreds of small green, red and crystal gems that sparkled as the light hit them. The fabric fell to the floor at his sides, then trailed for many yards behind him. Kylo suddenly understood why the attendants were needed: to carry and adjust the extensive train of fabric. Rey’s robes were similar in length and style and featured the same sparkling gems and crystals, but her patterning was slightly different. 

 

The specially-dressed attendants carried the ends of the robes as they were lead to a waiting shuttle that was very elaborately decorated. They were taken to the same grand building where their marriage had been held. The entrance stairs had been lined with a large carpet. Rows of stormtroopers and fully-dressed Rebel soldiers lined either side of the carpet. Countless thousands of people were packed into the streets in every visible direction. When the shuttle door fully opened, wild cheers from the crowd greeted them. Rey saw the edges of Kylo’s mouth turn up, revealing the hint of his smile. This made Rey smile as well and she took his offered hand as they began the walk up the staircase to the double door entrance. The doors were opened and Kylo and Rey could hear grand music played by an orchestra inside. Again, the building was packed with chairs, and a wide, carpeted aisle led to the head of the hall and the platform. Desma awaited them at the center of the platform and on either side stood the other Signers of the Accords. On one side stood Poe Dameron and Finn in the same formal dress they wore to the Accords. On the other, Hux in full military dress and the Trade Federation Representative in a different, but equally garish, outfit.

 

Hand-in-hand, Kylo and Rey made the walk down the aisle, their long robes trailing behind them. When they reached Desma, the orchestra stopped playing and she began a speech. She began by recounting the terrible costs of a long war and the traditional opposition between the light and dark sides of the Force. Then she changed theme.

 

“We are here today because these two have succeeded in something entirely unique. In the mysterious workings of Force, that which seems impossible can happen and ripples out until it effects the entire galaxy. But not just the Force does this. Love does as well. A love between two enemies, two great leaders on opposite sides of a terrible conflict. Inconceivable, you say, that love could be born in such conditions? But this is exactly what happened to the Dark Lord and the Last Jedi. So strong and undeniable is their love that they sought to change the galaxy which kept them apart rather than give it up. It seems an impossible task to change a Galaxy and end a war, true. However, we are here today because they have succeeded where countless others have failed. When two people possess a love that can end war, we would do well to follow their lead. It is never in one person’s power alone to crown an Emperor and Empress. But today, empowered by the representatives on both sides of the war, that honor falls to me.”

 

Desma turned to an Official, dressed in a Rebel uniform, who handed her a golden crown.

 

“Kylo Ren,” Kylo took one step up then knelt, “Dark Lord, Supreme Leader of the former First Order, architect of the Peace Accords, and beloved by the light side of the Force, I crown you Emperor of the Imperial Republic.”

 

An Officer, dressed in a First Order uniform, handed another golden crown to Desma.

 

“Rey of Jakku,” Rey took one step up and knelt, “the last living Jedi, Member of the Rebel Resistance, architect of the Peace Accords, and beloved by the dark side of the Force, I crown you Empress of the Imperial Republic.”

 

Kylo and Rey joined hands and stood up together. Desma and the others made their way to the steps below to allow Kylo and Rey to ascend to the highest part of the platform. Once they arrived at the top, Kylo and Rey turned to face the audience.

 

Desma’s voice rang out strong and clear, “The Dark and the Light are joined! Emperor and Empress of the Imperial Republic!”

 

Everyone in the room knelt before the couple. Kylo did not even bother to suppress his smile as he and Rey descended from the stage and made their way to the doors. When they exited into the daylight, the assembled crowd roared. Confetti and flowers were thrown at their feet, flags were flown, and in the distance, fireworks could be seen rising over rooftops. Kylo raised their still-held hands together and grinned unabashedly as they both waved at the cheering masses.

 

They were helped up a tall staircase and onto seats positioned high on top of a grand, open vehicle especially decorated for their procession. The staircase on the vehicle was a mimic to the one at the entrance of the building, and the attendants arranged the trains of their coronation robes to cascade down the steps along either side of their seats. A parade had been arranged to wind along several miles of streets within the city. It was made up of marching bands, dancers, representatives of various planets and factions, and half a battalion of Rebel troops in full dress marching in formation beside half a battalion of stormtroopers. The parade route was long, yet they saw no break in the crowd. Every inch of street, every window, balcony, and accessible rooftop held people wishing to catch a glimpse of the new Emperor and Empress. So many in the crowd threw flowers before their vehicle that it created a thick carpet in the street. Rey was grateful they had been given seats, the heaviness of the robes and the weight of the crown was greater than she had expected. But Kylo seemed not to register the weight of the crown at all. Their bond radiated in such a way that Rey could feel Kylo beaming with satisfaction.

 

At last, they were returned to the Palace where the Gala had already begun. The attendants carried their robes as they were led to the largest hall within the Palace. The doors to the Grand Hall were opened and they were announced to the cheering crowd of politicians, delegates and former war leaders. A wide, carpeted aisle parted the center of the hall and at the end of it were two matching thrones situated on a raised platform. C3PO stood nearby beside a large screen and panel where delegates would register their planet as a member state of the new government and Senate. Ganamae and Dakon served Kylo and Rey food and drink while people mingled, danced, drank, and celebrated. One-by-one, important officials, ex-First Order Officers, Governors and Ministers of Planets began making their way up to the large panel. In turn, each bowed or knelt before the couple, then often make a brief comment or compliment before registering their name to pledge their agreement to peace and the new government.

 

Desma approached the couple, bowed very low and gracefully, and acknowledged them formally, “Emperor. Empress.”

 

Rey welcomed her with a wide smile, “That was a wonderful speech, Desma! Thank you.”

 

“There is nothing to thank, your Highness. It is your story. I was simply the teller,” Desma demurred.

 

“Speeches like that will be needed in the new Senate. I am very pleased to give you my very first appointment as Emperor. You will be Head Regent of the Imperial Republic Senate,” Kylo announced formally. 

 

Desma did not hide the wide smile on her face as she bowed low and gracefully again, “It would be my honor to serve you again, your Highnesses.” 

 

Later in the evening, Hux approached them. He knelt and acknowledged them formally, “My Emperor. Empress...”

 

“Thank you for your help, General Hux. Poe Dameron tells me you were a great help during my-difficult situation-on Naboo,” Rey said.

 

“Did he, now? I thought he was a greater help to me...” Hux unconsciously fingered his collar as he recalled a different memory...one of Poe stopping Kylo from choking him.

 

Rey shot a glance at Kylo who quickly redirected to change the uncomfortable subject.

 

“Is The Equilibrium ready,” Kylo asked.

 

“Yes, your Highness. It is already in orbit and scheduled for departure tomorrow evening or at your command,” Hux replied.

 

“Will that leave you enough time to pack,” Rey asked.

 

“Pack? Empress, I am stationed on the Finalizer, not Naboo. I have no need to pack-” Hux stated with confusion.

 

Kylo interjected, “-I’ve been thinking about what the Imperial Republic needs now that the First Order is no more. And I’m interested in your opinion, Hux. The military will need a Head General. It seems like a big task to manage the transition and establish our new strength in a very different ways than before. Do you have any thoughts on that matter.”

 

“Even though the armies will need to be integrated, the bulk of the military will still be stormtroopers for now. I think selecting someone from the former First Order would be best. It will be a considerable task.”

 

“There’s also the unresolved matter of the assassin. This makes it clear that the Imperial household may need an Intelligence Branch. But I’m not sure...continuing a spy network seems like a very risky proposition...” Kylo mused.

 

“I assumed you would _disband_ my unit and seek the assassin on Coruscant yourselves! I will, of course, comply with turning over all of my people to you.” 

 

The last words seemed difficult for Hux to say. By _disband_  he seemed to be implying that he expected Kylo would kill all of his spies. His underlying fear also made it obvious that Hux wasn’t clear if he would also be counted among that number. Especially now that the Accords were sealed.

 

Kylo sensed Hux’s fear and tried to alleviate it, “An Intelligence Branch seems necessary. The problem, though, is recruiting someone with the right skills for this type of work. Most important, it must be someone whom I can trust implicitly. Plus, that person would need to recruit and train other highly skilled, trustworthy people to work for him.”

 

Hux contemplated for a moment then said with a heavy, serious tone, “Your Highness, my experiences with Poe Dameron have showed me that the Rebellion understands most intelligence tactics better than the First Order. I am a loathe to say it, but someone within the Rebellion would probably have the best skills for the task.”

 

Rey smiled appreciatively at Hux, but said nothing. She was going to allow Kylo to fully enjoy this moment.

 

“Really? Poe Dameron? I’ll have to think about that...” Kylo said with mock interest. 

 

“Two big positions to fill...Head of the military and Head of Intelligence...” Kylo paused to let his words hang for a moment before finally speaking again.

 

“I wonder, Hux, which duty will you choose?”

 

Hux stood dumbfounded for a moment as Kylo’s words sunk in, “Sir? You mean to say...? You are giving me _my_ choice? I-I...” 

 

“We are casting out the old ways to begin anew, Hux” Rey said quietly.

 

Hux stumbled over his surprise then knelt before them with his head bowed. He remained in this position in silent thought for while. 

 

Finally he raised his head, “Your highnesses, I would be honored to lead the Intelligence Service. I will finish tracking down the assassin organization and I will eliminate them.”

 

“Well then, I’ll ask you again, Hux. Will you have enough time pack? It seems now you’ll need to pack, gather a team, and get everyone aboard the Equilibrium by tomorrow evening,” Rey said with a knowing smile.

 

“It will be a tight schedule but I will manage, Your Highness,” Hux said. 

 

He bowed again then, quickly left.

 

“Surprising Hux just  _never_ gets old,” Kylo laughed. 


	16. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the coronation, Kylo is riding high on a wave of his fulfilled ambition. It’s their final night on Naboo, and it’s certain that he’s in a mood to press his continuing luck in the bedroom. More smut ahead....
> 
> *****************************

 After the Coronation Gala, Kylo and Rey returned to their quarters where their heavy robes and crowns were finally removed. The servants left and they were once again alone with one another.

 

“It’s our last night on Naboo,” Kylo sighed.

 

Rey wrapped her arms over his shoulders and teased, “Well I believe you lived up to your promise to make love to me on every piece of furniture in this room, so that must mean it is time to go.”

 

Kylo smirked at her challenge and looked around the room. 

 

“I don’t believe I’ve made use of the wardrobe yet...”

 

“A closet? That doesn’t really count, does it?”

 

Kylo grinned devilishly as he began backing Rey in its’ direction. Using the Force he opened the door to the wardrobe and with a flick of his hand, emptied all of the clothing inside it onto the floor. 

 

“We won’t both fit in there and it’s too tall anyway,” Rey exclaimed.

 

Kylo pressed Rey against the side of the wardrobe and kissed her passionately. She melted in his embrace which only inflamed the ambition Kylo had enjoyed all day. As he kissed her, Kylo beckoned the red cords to his hand again. When he released Rey from the kiss, Kylo showed her the cords in his hand with a wordless, questioning look. Rey’s eyes widened as she looked up at Kylo. She paused, considering his suggestion. Kylo was nearly radiating with darkness, desire and ambition but Rey found him tantalizing and seductive this way. She stared into his eyes before nodding yes. Kylo tied her arms just over her head to the rail inside the wardrobe. He placed his mouth on one of Rey’s nipples and sucked at it until it remained pointed at attention for him. As Kylo moved to her other breast, he rolled the first between his fingers to keep up the sensation. He then moved to kiss Rey’s neck where he lingered as he sensually ran his hand down her belly. Once there, he slowly fingered the button between her thighs. Rey murmured his name as she began to sway with want. Kylo kept at this for sometime, enjoying Rey’s neck and the sound of her moans as he rubbed at her most sensitive point. As Rey’s breath deepened, Kylo moved to her ear. 

 

“Oh, no you don’t. Not yet.”

 

Kylo gave her sensitive nob a light pat that caused Rey to jump and gasp out loud. He smiled then overtook her mouth with a long kiss. Kylo continued kissing her as he applied more soft pats to the sensitive nob. Rey found if she closed her legs, Kylo’s strikes inflamed the more sensitive nob. But if she spread her thighs to him, Kylo spanked the soft lips between her legs making them increasingly hot and swollen. Tied to the wardrobe with her arms overhead, there seemed no escape from this predicament of pleasures for Rey. She gasped anytime Kylo released her mouth from their kiss. A ready wetness began to seep garishly from her furrow and Rey tried to close her thighs to contain it. But she could not sustain so much pressure applied to her now-throbbing nob and eventually relented, spreading her thighs wide to Kylo once again. Rey squirmed as she heard the wet slap of his slick hand on her heated furrow. The wetness left no doubt that it was not just her nether lips, but Rey, that was hot from this unusual brand of attention. Kylo ran his hand over the slick, hot furrow between Rey’s thighs and hummed his approval. He began to finger the button again and Rey released a long, open-mouthed moan. Kylo delighted in a mercilessly tease and rubbed her until the brink of climax, but released her before she could achieve it over and over again. The near-constant state of arousal was an excruciating pleasure that built until Rey felt her body was on fire with desire and need. At last, she faltered under his touch and blurted out the first thing she could.

 

“Kylo, please! Anything!”

 

Kylo chuckled ruthlessly. Rey was red-faced and taking the opportunity to catch her breath and so could only further her case with a pleading look. Kylo slowly pressed a set of two fingers into her wet opening. Rey sighed with loud relief as he easily worked these two fingers in and out of her dripping passage. She moved her hips as best she could into his fingers, desperate to satisfy her aching want. But Kylo teased her all the more. He moved his fingers making her chase her hips after him, while never allowing her to gain the full length of his fingers. Rey groaned a playful pout as she realized, bound and standing as she was, Kylo would ultimately control how fast and deep she could have any pleasure and he was clearly in no hurry to end her.

 

“You did say  _anything_ , Sweetheart,” Kylo crooned.

 

He removed his fingers from her opening and Rey whined with unfulfilled longing. 

 

“If you want me stop, just say stop,” Kylo said.

 

Kylo said the words and they made Rey realize that she was enjoying this far too much to say stop. She did not have any more time to consider his words before Kylo began to circle the sensitive nob again. Rey’s legs felt like they were melting beneath her as her pleasure rose. Without warning, Kylo pressed the two wet fingers of his other hand into her narrower passage. Rey cried out at this unexpected turn of events then gulped hard as Kylo persistently circled the delicate point between her legs. Rey’s mind raced. She felt an inexplicable impulse that perhaps Kylo had crossed some invisible line and that she _should_  say stop. But Rey’s body told her that this was, indeed, an undeniable pleasure Kylo was giving her. One she  _wanted_  him to continue.

 

“Relax, Sweetheart. Cum for me,” Kylo whispered his seduction.

 

Whatever internal debate briefly raged within Rey, it was swiftly ended by the sensation coupled with Kylo’s entreating voice. More quickly than she imagined she could, Rey found herself overcome and gasping for air. As she began to come undone, Kylo pushed his fingers deeper inside her narrow passage and pressed internally. With a guttural moan of release, Rey discovered the pleasure was so intense that a tear of hard pleasure dotted the corners of both her eyes. When she had finished, Kylo removed the cords, gathered Rey in his arms and gently placed her on the bed. He laid beside her and tenderly kissed her throat and mouth. Rey lay quietly beside hi. but her mind began to race again.

 

 

“Ah, Sweetheart, I’ll give you more of that whenever you want it,” Kylo said with a satisfied smile.

 

“You had so much control...of me, of yourself...”

 

“It’s a bit more of my dark side than I’ve shown you before, yes.”

 

Kylo gently fingered the strands of Rey’s hair but she grew flustered hearing his words. Her mind began to compound with each thought.

 

“You-you didn’t...you never even entered me...”

 

“Oh, don’t worry,” Kylo chuckled, “I _definitely_ enjoyed myself.”

 

“-and it felt good, so good...almost too good-I _wanted_ to give myself over to the feeling,“ worry edged Rey’s tone.

 

“Maybe I need to make you feel too good again,” Kylo slyly suggested as he pulled her closer and pressed his ready erection against her thigh. Kylo had misread Rey entirely and she pushed him away and sat up.

 

“Kylo, they always talk about the dark side being a seduction. What if I am slipping already? Like  _he_  did.”

 

“Is that what this is about? You are worried that if you enjoy me this way that it means you are turning like my Grandfather did,” Kylo asked with surprise.

 

“The feelings are so intense. They come so easily, Kylo. They are...irresistible, seductive. I can’t let myself turn no matter how much I enjoy-“

 

Kylo sat up and interrupted Rey with a sincere tone, “Rey, I can assure you, with the others, when my desire was because of the burn of the dark side, it was very different than this is with you.”

 

“But I _enjoyed_ the seduction of your power and control over me! I gave myself over to it! It could even be argued that I _sought_ your power. We have killed together! And now I’ve made myself an Empress, a ruler! And I married! I seem to have broken every Jedi Code! How can I still be a Jedi,” Rey asked with frantic concern.

 

“Rey does the Force feel any different to you than it did a week ago,” Kylo calmly reasoned.

 

Rey paused, took a deep breath, closed her eyes and pulled strongly on the Force. The warm radiance of the light came without hesitation. A moment later, she felt the familiar, strong vibration as Kylo pulled on the dark and they fell effortlessly in sync with one another. Rey released the Force, opened her eyes, and sighed with relief. She was still firmly his match in the light. Relief washed over her. Kylo placed his hands on Rey’s head and gently brought their foreheads together.

 

“Enjoying who I am does not make you turn, Rey. We have both been too long away from our training. Tomorrow we will train together again. You will see, this doesn’t change anything. We are still strong within Force.”

 

...........

 

The next morning they were awaken early. Although yesterday had been a big, busy day, their first full day as Emperor and Empress would also be busy as they prepared to leave Naboo. As they ate breakfast, C3PO entered and began listing off their daily schedule as he approached.

 

“Empress, Emperor, you will have a small, personal meeting with the Queen of Naboo this morning while Ganamae and Dakon pack your belongings and....Oooh-oh! Whatever is on the floor,” C3PO flustered as he became entangled in the forgotten pile of clothing Kylo had thrown out of the wardrobe the night before.

 

Rey laughed as Ganamae and Dakon worked to extricate C3PO from the mess without toppling him. Dakon unwrapped the end of a red cord from C3PO’s leg.

 

“Don't pack those away. I them want them to go to our quarters on The Equilibrium,” Kylo swiftly directed Dakon.

 

“These, sir,” Dakon asked with confusion as he held up one end of the red ceremonial rope.

 

“Yes, those.”

 

Dakon’s eyebrows raised almost into his forehead and his mixed expression revealed that he was desperately working to maintain an air of appropriate casualness while trying to hide his shocked understanding. Rey read Dakon’s knowing expression and blushed crimson. C3PO’s poorly timed exclamation of “Oh my!” as Ganamae worked to untangle him only added to the awkward embarrassment of the moment. Kylo made an attempt to mitigate the damage.

 

“I-um-want the reminder of our wedding with me, uh...always.”

 

Kylo’s stilted explanation only reddened Rey’s face more and did nothing to lower the height of Dakon’s eyebrows. Ganamae turned her face towards the floor in an attempt to hide her own smirking expression behind pursed lips as she finished freeing C3PO.

 

Dakon approached the open door of the wardrobe where he pulled down the second rope which still hung, incriminatingly, from the railing inside, “As you say, Emperor.”

 

“Now then! After the Queen of Naboo, there will be a meeting with the Chancellor of Chandrila to discuss the final plans and timetable for the new Palace and Senate buildings, followed by a formal luncheon with the Heads of State after which will be a panel on your plans for the new government, then a small break to prepare  for the Naboo departure ceremony, the shuttle will then take you-“

 

Rey interrupted with a loud sigh of complaint, “Wait, there’s no training on this schedule!”

 

“I’m afraid that is quite impossible given the-“

 

“There will be a training room on the Equilibrium. What if we practice after we board this afternoon,” Kylo asked to Rey.

 

“I’m afraid that will be impossible as well-“ C3PO began.

 

“Make it possible,” Kylo sharply commanded.

 

“Oh! Yes, your Highness,” C3PO apologized.


	17. The Equilibrium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey check out their new ship and get a few surprises.
> 
> *************************

“Welcome aboard The Equilibrium, Your Highnesses.” 

 

Captain Terrin Zan, Hux, 4 guards dressed in blue and gold robes and a flight deck full of stormtroopers saluted Kylo and Rey as they disembarked the shuttle from Naboo that evening. 

 

“I am aware this has been a busy few days. Hux and I thought we would give you a tour of the ship while your staff prepare your quarters before you retire for the evening,” the Captain said.

 

Ganamae and Dakon were led away while Hux, Terrin Zan and the 4 robed guards led the couple past the impeccable rows of stormtroopers in formation. As they passed through the flight deck, it became clear that a very large number of stormtroopers were on board. As they approached the entrance to Bridge, Rey could not help but to ask the question on her mind. 

 

“I did not see any Rebellion troops on the flight deck, Captain. Why aren’t there any aboard this ship,” Rey flatly questioned.

 

“I imagine it would be tough to get former members of the Rebellion to work on a strictly operated, former First Order vessel,” Kylo said as they all stepped on to a large, busy Bridge.

 

“On the contrary, sir, when they were told it was for duty on the Emperor and Empress’s ship, many applied. We simply did not have enough time to fully vet all the candidates so we gave priority to critical positions, like mechanical, tech and Bridge staff, and took as many as we had time to verify.”

 

Rey looked around the Bridge. Although there were mainly former First Order Officers there, she did notice a few Rebellion faces on the Bridge.

 

“Something which Captain Zan here assures me will be remedied in time,” said Poe Dameron as he entered the bridge with BB-8 following him.

 

“Poe! What are you doing here,” Rey exclaimed.

 

“Awww, Hux! You saved the surprise for me,” Poe asked as he slapped Hux on the back. 

 

BB-8 beeped appreciatively but Hux had flinched, clearly uncomfortable with Poe’s casual behavior on a Bridge.

 

Hux straightened himself then assumed his old commanding manner, “We have much to discuss. Why don’t we continue the tour?”

 

Captain Zan asked, “Empress, Emperor, before you leave the bridge, the ship is ready and at your command. Shall I set coordinates for Chandrila?”

 

Kylo looked to Rey, who nodded her ascent, before he spoke, “No, Captain. Our destination is Coruscant.”

 

“Coruscant, Sir?”

 

“Yes. How long before we arrive,” Rey asked.

 

Zan approached a console and said a few quiet words to the Navigator there before replying, “2 days, Highness.”

 

As Hux led them off of the bridge, Zan began quickly issuing a series of orders the Bridge staff to begin departure. Along the route, Hux took time to point out some salient features of the ship while BB-8 zoomed excitedly around Rey’s ankles, demanding her attention. Rey and Poe noisily laughed and spoke to an excited BB-8 to calm him. BB-8 had finally quieted down by the time they reached a set of specialized lifts. When they entered, Hux let out a quiet sigh of relief at the silence as they entered and rode the lift. The doors to the lift opened to reveal a splendid room. A wide transparisteel window curved along the entire back wall. The ceiling and rest of the walls were bathed in a blue azure color that reminded of a beautiful sky. The floors in the room were of shiny, black stone except at the large stepped platform at the center of the room. The steps and floor of the platform were in a checkerboard pattern of large black and white stones. Upon the platform, sat two grand thrones, one black and the other white.

 

“You seemed to prefer the large window in your command room on The Finalizer, so I modified the plans for your throne room myself, Emperor,” Hux said with a low bow.

 

Kylo immediately approached the large black chair and faced it with a smile. He turned and placed both hands on the arms before slowly sitting down with a wide grin. Rey entered the room with slow apprehension. The last time she had been in throne room on a ship was when Kylo had presented her to Snoke and the memory suddenly discomfited her. 

 

“Oh go on, Rey! Sit down. I think you know which one was meant for you,” Poe pressed.

 

Rey finally reached the throne and faced it, but the most she could make herself do was run a hand gingerly along one arm of the chair. Kylo grasped the hand that touched the throne and looked at Rey. She felt him pull on their bond, his mind brushing along her feelings within it.

 

“It’s just a seat. This isn’t going to turn you either,” Kylo whispered to Rey.

 

She finally sat beside him and he entwined her fingers with his. They looked out at the blue robes guards flanking the door. Sat upon their thrones, the imagery of light and dark was stunning to behold. The backdrop of the vast blackness of space and twinkling stars behind them, while the ceiling and walls contrasted with the blueness of a clear and endless sky. Kylo on his black throne with his black robes and dark hair drawing all of the light like a black hole. Rey on her white throne in her light robes and bright face radiating light like a sun. Instinctively, Hux and Poe knelt before them at the foot of the stair.

 

“Woah,” was the only utterance Rey could manage at the view.

 

Poe rose to his feet, “You should see it from _this_ side, _Your Highness_.”

 

BB-8 beeped low and long.

 

“So now it is your turn to explain to me, Poe Dameron. How have you come to be aboard the Equilibrium with Hux,” Rey asked.

 

“You can take the Rebellion away, but I’m still one of the best pilots in the galaxy,” Poe bragged, “and, as Hux explains it, the new Emperor and Empress apparently have use for someone who is good at making ambush plans and blowing things up. I guess I just couldn’t resist.”

 

“I did mention, my Lord, that Poe Dameron had many tactical and intelligence skills that the First Order did not. Skills which I am afraid we are going to need on Coruscant. I offered him a position as my second in command,” Hux stated with his typical regimented formality.

 

“Well done, Hux,” Rey said approvingly.

 

“I also got Finn and Rose assigned here as well! Finn is beginning a trial program with the Stormtroopers and Rose is in Engineering,” Poe said.

 

“What?!? Finn and Rose are here too? Why didn’t anyone tell me sooner,” Rey exclaimed.

 

Hux cleared his throat, “After the incident with your door guards, it was deemed best that no one disturb you in your private quarters unless absolutely necessary.”

 

Rey blushed. Eager to move on from this discussion, Kylo redirected with a more pressing matter, “Have you learned anything more with information gathered from the assassin?”

 

“We have a beginning, but nothing more yet. I had a team match maps of Coruscant with your description of the location. I believe we have narrowed down 8 places on Coruscant to begin our investigation,” Hux said.

 

“When we arrive, me and a team of specialists will scout the area-“ Poe began before Kylo interrupted him.

 

“-I have seen the location and the Broker. I will accompany you.”

 

“-without me?-“ Rey asked indignantly before she was interrupted by Hux.

 

“-Your Highness! You will draw unnecessary attention and risk! Let our scouts-“

 

“There is no one better able to identify or seek this Broker than me,” Kylo stated flatly.

 

“Kylo and I will accompany your team on this mission and that is final,” Rey said firmly.

 

“Both of you,” Hux choked, “Highnesses! We are seeking your assassin! I cannot keep you safe if-“

 

“We do not intend to be kept in a gilded cage, Hux,” Kylo said with an angrily furrowed brow. 

 

Sensing it would be unwise to poke the bear any further, Hux acquiesced, “Of course, my Lord. But it is late now and we still have an entire mission to plan, may I suggest we reconvene further discussion for tomorrow?”

 

Rey and Kylo looked at one another and both wordlessly nodded their approval.

 

“If you will come with me, we will continue the tour,” Hux tried to smooth things over with a graceful bow.

 

They stopped at a training room that resembled the one Kylo and the Knights had on The Supremacy.

“It’s certainly big enough. It’s the same size as the one we used to have for all of the Knights and I,” Kylo said.

“You forget, I’ve seen the two of you train. You obviously need a lot of room. And I’m hoping, with Rey around now, perhaps you will destroy it less often,” Hux said, chancing a dig at Kylo.

“Hmmm,” Rey said as she examined Kylo in a way that only added to the jab.

 

They continued down a few corridors until they reached a door with 4 guards at it.

 

“These are your quarters. I saw to their specifications personally,” Hux said.

 

They entered a large, open, two-level suite which was oval in shape. The bottom level was sunken a few steps down and featured a large, oval-shaped seating area with an oval table to match. It faced a transparisteel window which covered almost the entire back wall. To the right of this sunken area was a space near the window set up for dining. To the left of the sunken area, a gracefully curved set of stairs led to a second story that was open like a large loft space. A bed was foremost, but bedside tables and other small furniture was scattered about the space. In one corner of the loft bedroom, on a small table beside a chair, lay a coil of red cords. To the right of the bedroom were two large, walk-in changing closets and a large bathroom. Although not as opulent as the bathroom on Naboo, it was large and well-appointed by any ship’s standards. There was a large ‘fresher, big enough for two, as well as mirrors and space for formal preparations.

 

“These are far better than my quarters on the _Finalizer_ or the _Supremacy_ ,” Kylo quipped appreciatively.

 

Hux bowed his acknowledgment and excused himself, “Summon me whenever you are ready to begin tomorrow.” 

 

“Rey, maybe we can see Finn tomorrow after the mission is planned,” Poe suggested as he left. 

 

“We still didn’t get a chance to try out the training room,” Kylo complained.

 

Rey nodded and sleepily headed in the direction of the stairs and her closet where Ganamae waited, “Tomorrow morning then. After we’ve had some sleep.”

 

“We keep saying tomorrow,” Kylo complained.


	18. Differences of Opinion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opposites may attract, but it can also lead to conflict. It’s time to make plans, but it should come as no surprise that Rey and Kylo take different approaches to the same problem. 
> 
> ***************

Rey felt much better after a night of rest. She rose with less trepidation and ate well as she discussed the day’s plan with Kylo.

 

“Let’s train this morning before we see Hux and Poe,” Rey suggested between bites of food.

 

“Agreed. I’d feel better if we had a bit of practice before we arrive at Coruscant. My skills feel...rusty,” Kylo complained.

 

They headed for the training room and entered the large space. Kylo paused for a moment to shake off the uncomfortable feeling that something was missing here. Suddenly, he knew what it was. Kylo half-expected the Knights of Ren, his only previous companions, to be there. Kylo’s agitation grew as his mind turned over old training room memories. Channeling this agitation, he ignited his lightsaber, called a training droid to him, and began striking powerfully. Rey quietly observed him for a moment before deciding to let Kylo burn off steam on his own. She moved to a separate area and began a series of practice moves. She moved through some weapons forms she had learned from Luke’s old texts. When she finished those, she glanced at Kylo. He was now moving fiercely between two droids and appeared to be pulling a bit more power from the dark side than she expected. Rey furrowed her brow, but brushed it off to begin her own practice with the droid. She was well into her own practice when her focus was redirected by the sound of a sharp yell and a crushing noise. She turned to see Kylo huffing, his arm outstretched and his hand making a twisting motion as he crushed one of his training droids with the Force. Rey dampened her lightsaber and crossed the room. 

 

“Was that really necessary?”

 

“Yes,” he answered ferociously.

 

Rey tried to make light of the situation, “Well, calm down. I can’t very well tell Hux I let you destroy the training room on your first day.”

 

Her words did not have the intended effect. Kylo growled angrily at Rey’s reprimand and he turned to face her. His lightsaber was not raised but it was still ignited.

 

“This is what I do here,” Kylo snarled, “Practice.”

 

Rey had had just about enough of Kylo’s tone, “Do you always destroy something during practice?”

 

Kylo shouted and raised his lightsaber. Rey blocked his downward strike and deflected it to her right. There was a brief pause between them as they sized one another up. Kylo swung his saber horizontally and Rey backed away. Another brief pause occurred, where Kylo felt Rey pull down on Force in opposition, not harmony, to him. The challenge accepted, Kylo advanced strongly on Rey with another downward strike. Rey could not back up quickly enough and was forced to absorb the block directly, pitting Kylo’s strength on hers. As he pressed his lightsaber closer to her, Rey leaned back to avoid the burning crossbars of Kylo’s unique weapon. At last, she found her footing and pivoted away beneath the lightsaber. Rey took advantage of her momentary advantage by extending her hand and Force-pushing Kylo off of his feet. Kylo partly laughed and partly roared in indignation. He pulled a training droid from behind Rey’s line of sight and hurled it at her. She sensed it just in time to avoid taking the full brunt of the collision, but she was stunned and spun around. Taking advantage of Rey’s  exposed back, Kylo quickly covered the distance and brought his saber to her neck.

 

“Yield,” he panted into her ear.

 

Rey was panting too, but chuckled. She stamped on Kylo’s foot and in one gracefully motion found the gap at his elbow allowing her to step behind him and extricate her head. With careful precision, she sliced a perfect line across his torso as she moved. The bottom half of Kylo’s tunic fell away revealing his bare, toned, but unsliced, stomach as he stared at what should have been his exposed gut. He looked up at Rey who smirked at him and raised a single suggestive eyebrow. Kylo began to laugh and Rey switched off her lightsaber and laughed as well. Kylo tossed his lightsaber aside and quickly advanced on her. He descended on Rey, holding her across her back with one arm while gripping her by the hair with his other. Kylo kissed her with a fiery passion. They were still locked in a very heated embrace when Rey heard the sound of someone loudly clearing their throat. They released one another and turned to find Poe Dameron who was trying, and failing, to act casually. Rey glanced at Kylo to see why Poe was desperately trying to both look and not look in Kylo’s direction. Kylo’s cut tunic revealed his bare abdomen but also made the bulge in his pants all the more obvious.   Poe did the first thing he could think of to avert his eyes, and bowed low before them.

 

“Um...Hux and I thought you might be ready-,” Poe stumbled over his poor choice of words, ”Um...I mean, if you are  _finished_ , your Highnesses...”

 

Kylo straightened himself to his full height to try to recover his dignity in front of Poe. Rey could barely contain a giggle as the entire awkward situation played out.

 

“Meet us in the throne room in 10 minutes,” Rey chuckled.

 

.......

 

Hux produced a small box that projected a topographical map of a large area of the Coruscant Underworld. There were 6 areas circled in blue, but 2 sections at opposite ends of the map were circled in red.

 

“Based on your description and our best information on Coruscant, my team narrowed down 8 locations in the Coruscant Underworld as possible locations where our assassin received his job. Of these 8 locations, we have narrowed to 2 that seem the best places to begin. Today, we should determine where we will start and formulate a plan of action for that location,” Hux stated.

 

“At this one,” Poe explained as he pointed to one of the red circles, “the Rebellion had several old contacts in the area which we can tap into. We hope they can provide us with good, on-the-ground intel that we could then use to move forward. Information that may not be available to us through any other, or easier, means.”

 

“- _IF_  they can be trusted,” Hux interjected, “There have been indications that the assassin organization may be tied to extremist factions within the Rebellion. So this also presents the likeliest location for a trap.”

 

Poe rolled his eyes, “This is hardly the _likeliest_ , Hux. And there have been no solid links between the assassin and the Rebellion! None!”

  

 

“The assassin used a Rebellion contact that could move inside and outside of the Naboo Palace to gain access to his supplies,” Hux argued.

 

“There is not one piece proof of that! And not one of my contacts in the city recognized him,” Poe exclaimed.

 

“He had access to the Rebellion lounge-“ Hux explained.

 

“-But he was dressed as a Palace messenger! Only Naboo hired messengers and they had access everywhere in the Palace,“ Poe countered with exasperation.

 

“The target-“

 

“-was never proven to be anyone  _other than_  Rey,” Poe blurted out.

 

“Enough of your pointless bickering,” Kylo shouted, “Tell us about the other location.”

 

Hux pointed to the red circle on the opposite side of the map, “ _This_  location, however, is an outpost of what we believe may be one of the most secretive crime syndicates on Coruscant, maybe even in the galaxy.”

 

“We believe it is a tight-knit group of well trained assassins. Assassins that primarily work very quietly in matters of politics and resources,” Poe intimated.

 

“They are very difficult to track. But if we can bargain or leverage the Chancellor of Coruscant, then perhaps he can help us find them,” Hux said.

 

“What is the name of this syndicate,” Kylo asked intently.

 

“The Shadow Collective,” Hux replied.

 

“That’s impossible! The Shadow Collective died with Darth Maul’s defeat,” Kylo insisted.

 

“Yes, my Lord, but I believe a small splinter cell of assassins secretly continued on as the Shadow Collective,” Hux said earnestly.

 

“Has the Chancellor of Coruscant given you any indication that he may know anything about the Shadow Collective operating on Coruscant,” Kylo asked incredulously.

 

“That is why I wanted our scouts to go first, Highness...“

 

“What information did the Chancellor give you,” Kylo pressed.

 

“I did not have the opportunity to ask the Chancellor about the Shadow Collective,” Hux said, quietly anticipating the coming storm of Kylo’s rage.

 

“Because the Shadow Collective is a dead end,” Kylo roundly declared.

 

Hux said the words with careful precision, “You misunderstand me, my Lord. I requested information from the Chancellor as you directed. I did not have the opportunity because the Chancellor provided me with nothing. He has not complied with my request. Which implies that the Chancellor knows-”

 

“What?!? Get the Chancellor on holovid. Now,” Kylo interrupted Hux with an angry demand as he gripped the arms of his throne.

 

Rey placed a hand on Kylo’s in an attempt to calm him, “Kylo-”

 

“No. Leave this to me,” Kylo said in a tone that would tolerate no one.

 

A moment later, a projection of the Chancellor of Coruscant was in front of them.

 

“Our new Emperor and Empress! To what do I owe-“

 

“Do you value your neck, Chancellor?”

 

“My Lord,” the Chancellor questioned.

 

 

Kylo closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Rey tried to keep her cool as she felt him pull on a massive amount of the Force. Kylo raised his hand and squeezed. The Chancellor began to clutch at his collar then gag.

 

“Six days ago I ordered you to provide any information requested by Armitage Hux. Information relating to an assassination attempt made on the Empress,” Kylo fumed.

 

“Your Highness, I...was detained at...your wedding...I am still on Naboo...*gag*...Surely, the new Senate will...ack-k-k,” the Chancellor choked until he was silenced mid-sentence.

 

“The assassin was traced to  _your_  planet! I’m sure when the new Senate convenes it will be eager to hear excuses of why you did nothingto help find the Empress’s assassin. But I do not tolerate excuses _,_ ” Kylo bellowed before turning his voice into a menace, “Get Hux some information immediately or I will find Coruscant a Chancellor who can.”

 

He released the red-faced Chancellor who collapsed to the ground, choking and grasping at his neck.

 

“Oh, and Chancellor...The Empress and I arrive at Coruscant tomorrow. I expect to see you for a private audience when you return,” Kylo added savagely.

 

He cut the communication while Poe and Rey shared a moment of shock. Hux carried himself in a calm, almost pleasant, demeanor. He had just discovered he thoroughly enjoyed being on the spectating end of Kylo’s wrath for a change.

 

“Kylo, you can’t just threaten-“ Rey began.

 

“Rey, the Chancellor did not provide the information for one of two reasons. Either he is incompetent or, more likely, he already knew about the assassination plot and needed time to cover his tracks.” 

 

“But that doesn’t give you the right to-“ 

 

“He is complicit in hiding your assassin, Rey! It is _you_  that doesn’t understand! With people like _that_  I _have_ to do this to get answers,” Kylo argued as he slammed his hand on the arm of his throne.

 

“You can’t just choke someone every time we need answers,” Rey argued back.

 

“I warned you before that there will be times when you won’t understand what I have to do. You don’t have to like it, but this is the way it will be,” Kylo said grimly as he stood and stalked from the throne room.

 

Rey remained seated but she had a steely look on her face. She was conflicted as she considered that this new information did strongly suggest that the Chancellor of Coruscant was, indeed, connected to her assassination attempt in some way. But, she shifted uncomfortably as she remembered that sitting on a throne and choking people for answers was exactly what Snoke had done too. Poe was quietly considering everything that had just taken place and also remained silent. He could find no ready words or easy decision here, either. After a few moments, Hux broke the silence.

 

“Your Highness, we still need a plan of action for tomorrow. Might I suggest we break to give the Emperor time to return,“ Hux asked.

 

Seeing a sudden opportunity, Rey made a quick decision, “No. If the Emperor can’t keep his temper long enough to remain and make the plans, then he will leave them to me.”

 

“But, Empress! The Dark Lord won’t be pleased if you make a plan like this without his input,” Hux contested.

 

“You _dare_  to tell me what I should do,” Rey said combatively as she rose from her throne and icily stared down Hux. 

 

“Your Highness! I would not presume-“ Hux groveled before Rey interrupted him.

 

“There will be times, Hux, when _the_   _Emperor_  won’t understand what _I_ have to do, either.” 


	19. Chimera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey’s plan gets put into action. Will they find a trap, information they can use, or something else entirely?
> 
> ***********************

“I still don’t like this plan, Rey! Your group is too small if you are ambushed and I don’t like the idea of splitting up,” Kylo argued at the ramp of the shuttle. 

 

Poe, Hux, and 2 of their best spies had already boarded a small shuttle on the flight deck. They were all dressed inconspicuously with Rey donning her old Scavenger clothing as well as a dark brown cloak. She removed the hood that had been pulled far over her face so that she could stare at Kylo with steely eyes.

 

“You don’t have to like it, Kylo. But this _is_ the way it will be,” Rey said stingingly.

 

Without waiting for his reply she turned and marched up the ramp and closed it, leaving Kylo standing, dumbstruck and alone, on the flight deck. He was keenly aware that Rey had just repeated his own words back to him. Rey joined Poe in the cockpit and began coolly flipping switches to begin the ignition sequence. Poe gave Rey a sidelong glance and whistled low.

 

“Cold as ice,” Poe muttered under his breath as he turned on various switches to begin launching the shuttle.

 

Rey looked at him with a furrowed brow and Poe quickly backtracked...sort of.

 

“I’m just saying...I think I speak for everyone when I say we’re all just glad that didn’t devolve into a lightsaber match. Because I wasn’t sure there for a minute! And not a lightsaber match like in the training room  _yesterday_ , an _actual_ -“

 

“-Poe! Cool it,” Rey said.

 

“Funny, because  _that’s_  exactly what I was trying to say to you,” Poe pointed out.

 

They shared a serious look at one another before the tension was instantly broken and they laughed in unison.

 

“Alright, we’re clear for departure. You sure you don’t need to go down there and smooth things out with the Dark Lord before we leave? Maybe give him another kiss to soften him up so he doesn’t choke anyone else while we’re gone,” Poe jokingly asked, lightening the mood.

 

Rey laughed and punched him in the arm, “Let’s go already!”

 

Soon, they descended into the underworld of the lower levels of Coruscant. Poe expertly navigated their small ship through a series of tight, almost hidden, alleyways until they reached the location where he set the shuttle down. 

 

“We go on foot from here,” Poe announced. 

 

Rey pulled her hood low over her eyes and the team headed down the dark and dingy streets of the Coruscant Underworld trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. It was not a busy area, but the narrow streets made it seem more crowded with just the few people or droids wandering about. Rey kept her head down and as far back into the hood as possible. It would do them no good if she was recognized. At last, Poe turned off the occupied street and into a far more narrow alley to their right. The alley was so narrow they had to proceed single file. As they went on, the alley continued narrowing until it was almost claustrophobic. Although a few stories rose above them, the walls on either side brushed their shoulders and made the wider ones in the group turn sideways to fit through. 

 

“I don’t like this,” Hux fretted, “this would be a perfect spot for an ambush.”

 

“We’re almost there,” Poe replied.

 

Poe rounded a corner and the alley suddenly widened into alcove just large enough to give them all some breathing room. He stopped in front of a drab and nondescript door and knocked five times. Just as he was about to knock again, a panel opened in the wall beside the door revealing a small recess in the wall. A robotic eye on a stalk-like appendage emerged and examined Poe, then the rest of the group.

 

A voice from a speaker from inside the recess asked, “What do you want? How did you find this place?”

 

“We seek Chimera. Maz Kanata sent us,” Poe said.

 

The robotic eye examined Poe closely again. 

 

The voice from the speaker said, “Only those with an invitation may enter. You are not welcome here!”

 

The robotic eye began closing and re-entering the recess.

 

“Wait! All we ask for is an audience with Chimera! I offer something of great value in return,” Poe spoke quickly into the speaker.

 

The robotic eye considered Poe again for a moment then retreated to the recess where the panel door shut abruptly on his nose.

 

“I _told you_ we couldn’t trust-“ Hux said behind Poe as he began drawing his pistol. 

 

Before he could get it all the way out Hux was interrupted by the opening of the door. Poe shot Hux a look that told him to holster his pistol quickly before stepping into the dark doorway. Two armed creatures that appeared to be mercenaries stood inside the doorway and motioned them inside the small, bare, and dark room. The room was so small that it was quite cramped by the time all 5 of the team had entered. The team stood nervously as the creature wordlessly closed the outside door and waited for it to lock before opening a door on the opposite end of the cramped room. The Mercenary motioned them through this door and they entered another narrow hallway which forced them to walk single file again. With one Mercenary leading them and the other at their backs, Hux and his spies grew increasingly antsy. By the time they reached the door at the end of the twisting passage, Hux and the spies were so anxious that Poe was getting worried. As they entered a large series of rooms suffused with red light, Poe casually fell in step beside Hux.

 

“You and your men need to stay calm or you’re going to get us all killed,” Poe whispered.

 

“Easy for you to say,” Hux whispered his reply.

 

“Just eep your hands off of your weapons, let me do the talking and everything will turn out fine,” Poe reassured.

 

Hux gave him an exasperated look but subtly motioned the command to his spies.

 

They were brought to a large room, bathed in red light. From another door, entered a strange creature with two heads. A dozen armed and menacing-looking guards entered behind the creature and spread out across the room. The dual-headed creature approached them.

 

“Well, you are here. Let’s see this thing of great of value,” one of the heads said.

 

“Before I do, I need an assurance that you will let us walk out of here alive,” Poe demanded.

 

The two heads laughed hardily together before the other head spoke, “Fool! You only requested an audience, which we have given. You did not to ask how you would leave.”

 

With that the dual-headed creature made a motion with it’s hand and the armed guards began firing. Poe drew his weapon, shot a guard and leapt to the ground in a single movement. At the same time, Hux retreated to a darker corner where he picked off another guard while dodging shots. The 2 spies moved in opposite directions, barrel rolled and shot the knees of 2 more guards. Rey drew her lightsaber, drawing the remaining fire which she reflected back at several guards, hitting 2.

 

The dual-headed creature and remaining 2 guards began backing away towards the door as Rey advanced and dispatched 3 more. The spies had moved to cover their retreat and now blocked the creature’s escape. Now cornered, the creature and remaining 2 guards made signs of surrender as Rey continued advancing on them. Hux turned his attention briefly to Poe.

 

“So it’s _them_ ,” Hux pointed at the two spies whose quick thinking had blocked the door and prevented the creature’s escape, “ _and me_  who’s going to get us killed, is it?”

 

“I had hoped you would make this easy,” Rey said to the creature from deep behind her hood.

 

“A Jedi? Here? Impossible! There is only one Jedi remaining-“ the second head said with shock as it spoke to the first head.

 

Rey removed her hood, “-Yes, there is. Me.”

 

“Empress Jedi! Forgive us,” the first head exclaimed as the creature knelt. 

 

“How could we know you would come here,” wailed the second head as it bowed.

 

“Now, who are you,” Rey asked in a firm tone.

 

The heads spoke in unison, “We are-“

 

The first head said, “Chi-“

 

Quickly followed by the second head, “-Aan.”

 

Poe pointed to Rey and asked Chi-Aan, “So...now that I’ve shown you my item of great value, Chi-Aan, perhaps you can tell me why would Maz Kanata told me I could contact Chimera here? Are you just another Coruscant mercenary band?”

 

“Just another mercenary band,” the second head, Aan, muttered in an offended tone.

 

“If you will follow us then we will show you Chimera,” the first head, Chi, said and motioned them towards the door the spies were covering.

 

Rey sized up Chi-Aan and her remaining guards, then looked at Hux and Poe and gave them her nod of ascent. Poe made the armed guards enter through the door first, followed by Chi-Aan and Rey, Hux and Poe went next and the 2 spies covered their rear. They entered a long series of halls and rooms in various sizes that each bustled with activity. 

 

“After the civil war on Coruscant, life here in the Underworld got very bad. Basic services collapsed, buildings destroyed by war were never rebuilt, and criminal gangs began to take advantage of the situation. We told ourselves that things were worse on other planets and waited, thinking one government or another would eventually solve the problem. But as the years wore on, it became clear that the topsiders were rebuilding and making themselves even more rich, while the Underworld got less and less. Criminal gangs began to take over entire neighborhoods and the topsiders did nothing but send us more of their pollution,” Chi said.

 

Aan picked up next, “They forgot about us. Then the First Order arrived, promising a return to order, a stronger police presence, a strong new Chancellor and money for intrastructure projects.”

 

“All things which, at the time, seemed exactly like what we needed,” Chi said.

 

Aan continued, “The topsiders embraced the direction the First Order suggested and many in the Underworld did as well. But their strong new Chancellor turned out to be just as corrupt, maybe worse, than the previous one. He worked  _with_  the gangs to cement his power, he didn’t get rid of them! The infrastructure money the First Order promised was used for their nefarious war-related research projects and what was left over the Chancellor diverted to pet projects for topsiders.”

 

“And that stronger police force? We got that! The First Order sent stormtroopers but the Chancellor didn’t use them to clean out the criminal gangs, he used them to squash any form of dissent against him or the First Order. And the budget the First Order gave for “special enforcement projects”? The Chancellor used it to for bribes or to hire syndicate thugs for assassinations,” Chi finished.

 

“So we decided that the only way to make lives down here any better was to fight fire with fire,” Aan said as she opened a door.

 

They entered a large barracks lined with many beds and armed soldiers. As they walked the length of the barracks, some of the soldiers stood and bowed while others casually ignored them and continued their games of cards or sleep.

 

“We realized we could not defeat the Chancellor, the First Order, or help the Rebellion, but we could fight against the gangs and try to help the people here,” Chi said as they exited the barracks.

 

As they continued down a hallway with doors to more barracks and a variety of other rooms, it became apparent that the complex here was much larger than it had first appeared and incorporated many levels. 

 

“We gathered the first and trained them. We fought the criminal gangs with one goal in mind: steal their resources and money and return it to the people,” Aan said.

 

“With money we funded more operations and stole more money, food, supplies. We use what we have stolen to help the lives of those in the Underworld and to disrupt the criminal gangs that destroy the lives of so many. We have built a clinic, a school, a shelter, we distribute food and supplies. We became successful and organized enough that we were viewed as another rival syndicate by the government,” Chi explained.

 

“Yes, we kill and we steal and we organize raids on the government or syndicate business fronts. We suppose, from a certain point of view, that we _are_  just another a gang,” Aan finished with a pointed glance at Poe, “So we took the name Chimera.” 

 

Chi-Aan stopped at a door lined with 4 guards and nodded to them as they opened the door. They entered a quiet room lined with ragged rugs and cushions on the floor and outfitted with a few shabby-looking chairs and sofas. It was hardly an opulent, or clean, space but it was far nicer than anything they had seen in the complex so far. Although not very fat, Chi-Aan was tall and rather large and so took up most of the space on a loveseat. 

 

“So, as you can see, Empress,” Chi spoke as she motioned Rey to sit in a chair, “we are Chi-Aan, the leader of Chimera Syndicate.” 

 

“Now maybe you are ready to tell us why _you_  are here,” Aan asked.

 

“I am here for information about Coruscant’s Underworld and it’s Chancellor, which you have just helped me to understand,” Rey said agreeably.

 

“Really? Based on your group,” Aan said, casting a shrewd eye at Hux, “We would guess that you’d have no problem getting information on Chancellor Romar using other sources. Which begs the question...why are you _really_ here?”

 

Hux shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

 

Poe leaned forward and spoke, “Because we need help tracking an assassin.”

 

“Oh, we see,” Chi said with cool apprehension as she glanced back at Rey and connected the unspoken dots, “Let us assure you that Chimera has sent no assassin for the Empress.”

 

“Seeing Chimera, Chi-Aan, I am certain you speak the truth,” Rey reassured.

 

“We have already killed the assassin. What we seek is the organization that hired him,” Poe said.

 

“Which criminal syndicate do you think this assassin belonged to,” Chi asked with intense curiosity.

 

Hux replied, “The Shadow Collective.”

 


	20. The Path of Least Resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it’s Kylo’s turn to follow Rey’s plan. You can be sure the Dark Lord is not to going like playing along. But will it actually work?
> 
> *********************

Kylo was still fuming when Finn, Rose, BB-8 and one of Hux’s spies met him in front of a shuttle. 

 

“I can do this myself. Why did Rey send you,” Kylo asked impatiently.

 

“The First Order was never very good at sneaking in, you know. They have a habit of just busting the down the door,” Finn said pointedly, “But we have more experience than anyone here breaking in to places, and more importantly, escaping them.”

 

“As I recall, you were captured on Canto Bight AND failed your attempt to break in on  _the Supremacy,_ ” Kylo snapped.

 

“As _I_ recall, we escaped a jail, turned Canto Bight into breaking in to _the Supremacy_  and turned getting caught on  _the Supremacy_  into Finn killing Phasma and the Rebellion destroying the ship,” Rose said with a measure of her own pointed impatience.

 

“And that’s IF you don’t count when I escaped on Jakku, on Crait, on Takodana  _twice,_ OR escaped _the Finalizer_  with Poe. Oh yeah, and there was that time I broke in, destroyed  _Starkiller Base_ , and escaped  _again_ ,” Finn smiled as he conspiratorially nudged Rose.

 

BB-8 added his own beeping reminder as Kylo fumed.

 

“Ooh! Or that time we broke in to that First Order ship builder on Corellia-“ Rose said excitedly.

 

“-and blew up a whole fleetof First Order TIES while-“

 

“-they were all still in the hanger,” Finn and Rose said together while enthusiastically laughing in Kylo’s direction.

 

“Alright, alright! Enough! I get the picture,” Kylo growled.

 

BB-8 rolled around and beeped, clearly unappreciative of Kylo’s tone.

 

“So yeah, Rey figured the only way you stood any chance of breaking into Chancellor Romar’s office unnoticed AND escaping was if _we_  helped you,” Finn said confidently.

 

“Fine! Stop talking and get on the ship. Let’s get this over with,” Kylo demanded.

 

“This wasn’t exactly our idea of a good time, either,” Rose complained to Kylo as they walked up the ramp to the shuttle.

 

Kylo took the helm and began the start up sequence for the ship. He took off and was shortly navigating the beautiful skyline of some of the poshest buildings in all of Coruscant. Tall buildings of transparisteel each with an interesting architectural shape surrounded the area. Kylo found the indicated landing pad and set the shuttle down. He moved to the back of the ship where everyone was gathered.

 

“Ok, let’s go over the plan. BB-8,” Finn directed.

 

BB-8 projected a small map of the building in the center of the group. 

 

“Now we are here but the Chancellor’s office is on the top floor. If we cut a hole through the floor here and take this route,” BB-8 highlighted a very circuitous route, ”then we should be able to avoid any detection until we reach the final 5 floors.”

 

“That route will take forever! Why not just take out a few guards here then take this lift straight up that floor,” Kylo complained as he pointed at the map.

 

Rose shot him an exasperated look.

 

“We aren’t here to bust down the door, remember? We don’t want the Chancellor to know that we were in his office. We need to avoid drawing attention to ourselves at all costs. Which means you can’t go in lightsaber blazing, alright? That’s pretty much a dead giveaway,” Finn said impatiently.

 

“Fine, but once we get to this floor, there will be guards and we’re going to have to fight our way in anyway,” Kylo stated.

 

“Not if they think we are someone else,” Finn said as he produced a pile of clothing.

 

“What is that,” Kylo said with disgust.

 

“This,” Finn said as he pulled a First Order hat low over his eyes, “is our way in.”

 

A few minutes later 2 Coruscant government Officials, a former First Order Officer, a heavily-robed Resource merchant, and his droid stepped off of the shuttle. Kylo found the light, but voluminous robes of the merchant costume incredibly annoying. Finn had insisted Kylo dress as the merchant because the veiled hood would cover his face and keep anyone from recognizing him. They approached the entrance to government building where two guards stood at the door. Finn and Rose were dressed as the Coruscant Officials and made a slight nod to the door guards and received nothing but a nod in return. They made their way, mostly unnoticed, down 2 corridors before reaching the door they were looking for. They quickly scanned the hallway before crowding around it.

 

“Rose, BB-8, you’re up,” Finn said.

 

Rose approached the door and opened a hatch beside the entrance panel while BB-8 extended an arm and ported with a terminal below.  After a few moments he made a few beeps to Rose.

 

“Really? Great! I’ll just cut this wire here...” Rose said as she pulled a small pair of wire clippers from inside her uniform.

 

The door opened and Rose closed the hatch just in time as a pair of guards rounded the corner. 

 

“This way, please, Minister,” Finn said as he motioned to Kylo in front of the passing guards. Everyone entered the room then Rose closed the door behind them.

 

“So far, so good,” Rose smiled at Finn.

 

“Vren, you’re up! BB-8, show him where to cut,” Finn said.

 

The spy pulled the normal-looking pistol from his holster as he and Finn began producing a variety of small pieces from pockets in their uniforms. Vren took his pistol and reassembled it using the variety of pieces. 

 

“BB-8,” Vren asked.

 

BB-8 opened a hatch from his side and ejected a small item which Vren caught in mid-air and quickly inserted into a slot in the modified pistol. Kylo thought it looked to be a kyber crystal, but before he could ask Vren had a request.

 

“Sir, a little help? When I finish cutting this hole, the ceiling will fall. Can you-“ Vren trailed off with certain, if unspoken, askance.

 

Kylo knew what Vren was asking for. He wanted to know if Kylo could levitate the ceiling with the Force so that it would not fall and loudly draw attention to them. Kylo furrowed his brow under the veil. Levitation was actually one of the most difficult Jedi skills. A brief and painful memory of his Uncle’s chastisement passed through Kylo’s mind. Luke had accused him of “lacking concentration” as he greatly struggled with an attempt to levitate huge boulders. Old frustrations seeped into Kylo and he sneered at the memory of his Uncle giving him a lecture about how being a Jedi had nothing to do with lifting rocks, but then had chastised him while making Kylo attempt to do just that. Breathing deeply, he became aware again that everyone was still waiting, uncomfortably, for his response. Kylo could hardly explain to this group the intricacies of the Force and how he could much more easily perform a slingshot maneuver or throw everything in the room, but that levitation may be beyond his skill. Kylo felt the dark power welling inside of him because of the just-touched memories and knew if he reached for a light side skill now it would elude him.

 

Kylo shook his head, “No. You need Rey for that.”

 

Finn sighed and they decided to position themselves under the ceiling and hope to catch the heavy circle as it fell. Vren pointed the pistol at the ceiling, pulled the trigger, and a beam of hot light shot out in a continuous stream. It was somewhat similar to a lightsaber, but still different from it. As Vren got close to finishing the large circle, he eyed the trio standing below, ready to catch it. Vren completed it and the heavy circle of metal fell, grazing Kylo, the tallest, on the head. The trio gruntingly moved the circle on to the floor nearby with thud. Finn and Rose then pushed a table under the hole and climbed on top of it and through the hole in the ceiling. Vren handed up BB-8 then climbed up as well. Kylo entered last and used the Force to jump easily through the hole.

 

“So you can do that, but you can’t move some metal,” Finn complained.

 

“Perhaps you would like a personal demonstration of what I can do with the Force,” Kylo threatened.

 

Not wishing to begin a row with the Dark Lord, Finn quickly redirected the conversation, “Lead the way BB-8.”

 

BB-8 beeped excitedly and entered the terminal near the door, opening it for everyone.

 

“Now, remember, if we see anyone, just act casual,” Finn said.

 

BB-8 led them through a circuitous route of passageways, back lifts, staircases and doorways. Only once were they passed by 2 patrols. Without altering their pace, Vren had made casual small talk with Rose as Finn nodded to the passing the guard. They patrols did not slow or give them a second glance. Their path continued until BB-8 halted in front of a lift. He made a series of beeps.

 

“This is it, huh? Ok. It’s after hours, so there will be fewer guards but there is still one checkpoint we have to get through. Vren and Hux provided Rose and I with two fake badges. With those, we should be able to talk our way in. Everyone, act casual,” Finn said. 

 

Kylo scowled from under his veiled hood. When Finn said “everyone act casual” he had only looked at Kylo. Somehow Kylo held his tongue and entered the lift without a retort. The lift ascended and the doors opened, revealing a room with three guards at a single doorway. They were crowded a bit casually around the entrance, clearly chatting with one another. When they looked up, the way they quickly straightened themselves made it obvious that they hadn’t expected to see anyone. Finn and Rose approached, while continuing to make small talk with Vren about Coruscant.

 

“Identification, please,” one of the guards said to Finn.

 

“Please excuse me, General,” Finn said, turning from Vren to the guard, “Ah, let me see...here it is.”

 

Finn and Rose produced their badges. The guard looked at them for a long while then asked suspiciously, “Why are you bringing visitors here so late? And whose droid is this?”

 

BB-8 was nervously rolling around Finn’s feet.

 

“I was ordered to bring these guests to the Minister of Resources the moment they arrived. The droid belongs to the Kyber Merchant, so no, I didn’t ask the Minister’s guest why he requires a droid,” Finn said impatiently.

 

“The Minister of Resources isn’t even here right now. Everyone knows he went to Naboo with the Chancellor and they’ve not returned...” the guard said doubtfully eyeing them.

 

The two guards behind him visibly tightened their grips on their weapons. Kylo made a split-second decision. He pulled on the Force, raised his hand and compelled the trio.

 

“Our credentials check out,” Kylo said in an even voice.

 

“Your credentials check out,” the first guard said.

 

“You will let us pass.”

 

“I will let you pass,” he repeated in a monotone.

 

Kylo waved his hand again and the two guards behind him visibly relaxed their hands on their weapons, “You saw no one.”

 

“I saw no one,” the three intoned woodenly. 

 

They quickly passed through the only entrance still holding their breath.

 

“Well,I guess you do have some useful Force skills after all,” Finn said approvingly to Kylo. 

 

From here on out, Finn and Rose kept up appearances by blustering on about the “aligning with the grand and powerful Coruscant” whenever they passed the many pairs of patrols. Although they encountered more patrols here, none gave the group more than a cursory glance since they had entered without issue. At last, they made their way to the top floor and neared the Chancellor’s office. Finn carefully peered out of a doorway to observe the patrols before timing their exit. The team hurried to the doorway where Rose opened a hatch and pulled out a half-moon medallion from around her neck. 

 

“A little trick I learned,” Rose said as she pressed a corner of the medallion into a tiny hole, short-circuiting the panel.

 

Vren replaced Rose at the panel and began fiddling with the keypad located there.

 

“Damn! It’s a higher encryption than I expected,” Vren said as he gave Finn and worried look.

 

“Can you still crack it,” Finn asked.

 

“Yes, it’s still based on First Order encryptions. But I’m going to need more time,” Vren said with worry.

 

Finn and Kylo nervously scanned the hallway. The two patrols on this floor were walking a path that would not give them much time.

 

“We’ll come up with something,” Kylo said.

 

A moment later, Finn said, “I’ve got it. BB-8 hide there.”

 

He had BB-8 tuck under Vren’s feet as he worked, mostly hidden from view in the corner of the doorway. He positioned himself and Rose side-by-side in front of the doorway, blocking Vren and the doorway from view. 

 

“Now you, stand across from us and get ready to make a distraction and draw them away,” Finn directed.

 

“What do you mean, draw them away,” Kylo asked impatiently.

 

“I don’t know! Think of something. Do that mind trick thing again,” Finn said with exasperation. 

 

Kylo grimaced behind his veil and tried to calm his temper at being asked to perform complex Force skills as if he were a trick pony. But absent of time and options, he relented and positioned himself in the middle of the hallway, across from Finn and Rose.

 

“Here they come,” Finn whispered.

 

As the two patrols rounded the corner, Finn and Rose started walking Kylo backwards towards the guards and away from the door. The patrols sped up to intercept the three. 

 

“There’s nothing we can do, Minister,” Rose said loudly to Kylo.

 

“I’m sorry, but you’ll just have to wait until tomorrow,” Finn apologized to Kylo.

 

“This cannot wait! I demand to see the Chancellor immediately,” Kylo blustered.

 

“What are you doing? What’s going on here,” the Patrol asked as they neared the group.

 

“Please, escort him away! I’ve told this delegate that the Chancellor is still on Naboo, but he will not listen to me,” Finn pleaded.

 

“I made this appointment five cycles ago and I will not accept your ridiculous excuses! The Chancellor is here and I will see him,” Kylo continued, playing along.

 

“Alright, now. Let’s go,” the patrol said while they each took one of his arms and lead him back around the corner.

 

When they reached the lift, one of the patrols released Kylo’s arm. Kylo pulled on the Force and waved his free hand at the patrols. 

 

“You got bored and went downstairs to play cards with your friends at the entrance,” Kylo intoned.

 

“I got bored and went downstairs to play cards with my friends at the entrance,” the two patrols chanted.

 

Kylo pushed the patrols into the lift as it opened and pressed the button before stepping out again. 

 

“Weak-minded fools,” Kylo smiled to himself as he turned to return to the group.

 

He rejoined the team just as Vren got the door to the Chancellor’s office open. Once inside, BB-8 moved to a terminal at the back of the room. He plugged in and began downloading as Kylo rifled through a few holopads scattered on Chancellor Romar’s desk. 

 

“Hmmm...it seems the Chancellor has a very extensive list of interesting contacts. I recognize a few of the these names from Kanjiklub and the Hutts. We need this. Our assassin’s name or the Broker may be on it,” Kylo said.

 

“Leave it to me, my Lord,” Vren said.

 

Kylo handed over the holopad and Vren performed a few quick moves to open the case. He pulled a small tool out of his pocket and inserted a tiny chip. He flipped over the holopad and made a few strokes through the interface. After a few moments, he removed the tiny chip to his pocket and carefully closed the case again. There was no evidence the holopad had ever been touched. BB-8 unplugged from the terminal and beeped ecstatically. 

 

“He’s done. Let’s go,” Finn said with a smile of success.

 


	21. The Enemy of My Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When faced with multiple enemies, it is often best to find a way to make one your ally. But snakes can make treacherous allies. The team makes a plan, but what will it cost?
> 
> ***********************

“It’s an unmitigated disaster,” Kylo said after all the reports were shared, “If we remove the Chancellor, we will lose our best chance to ply him for information.”

 

“But the evidence from the files you found makes it clear he has hired the Shadow Collective before to assassinate his political rivals. That makes Romar not just corrupt but dangerous to us! If we keep the Chancellor in place in order to use him, how are we any different than the First Order,” Rey exclaimed.

 

“If we arrest the Chancellor, the syndicates will be on high alert. They will expect you to start a war with them next and we’ll lose any advantage of surprise,” Poe reasoned.

 

“Whether your goal is finding the Shadow Collective or ridding Coruscant of the syndicates your best path is the same,” Hux argued, “Use the Chancellor to gather information about the Shadow Collective and the other syndicates first. Then we put ourselves in a better position to deal with the syndicates afterwards.”

 

“If I may make a suggestion,” the holovid of Desma began.

 

“Go on,” Kylo said with curiosity.

 

“The first Senate will seek to distance itself from corruption, but it does not convene for another three months,” the Queen of Naboo hinted, “It is always easier to ask for forgiveness than to ask for permission.” 

 

“So you’re saying we have three months to settle matters on Coruscant,” Rey asked.

 

“That helps nothing! It’s not nearly enough time,” Hux exclaimed.

 

Kylo said with sudden realization, “No. What she’s saying is we have three months to get the Chancellor to reveal the Shadow Collective and begin to eliminate the syndicates. The Senate will take care of the Chancellor for us if we provide them with enough evidence.“ 

 

“But a brand new Senate will never agree to begin a war operation when it has just ended one! Especially on the most powerful planet among the Core Worlds,” Rey interrupted. 

 

“But they will be obligated to finish whatever we have begun even if they aren’t happy about it,” Kylo implied with a smirk.

 

Kylo paused and looked around the room. Despite the risks, everyone now appeared at an agreement.

 

“We will have an ally if you plan to fight the syndicates, Rey. Chimera will bargain with me. I’m sure I can convince them to help us if we promise the removal of Chancellor Romar and a war on the syndicates at the end of three months,” Poe said confidently.

 

“And we already have enough for the Senate to remove the Chancellor,” Rey said with disgust, “So all we really have to do is get the Chancellor to tell us what he knows and begin a war with syndicates.”

 

“Starting a war is easy enough. Starting it _to our advantage_  is going to be the hard part. If we aren't careful, and Romar tips off the syndicates, they might join together to form their own sort of Rebellion against us,” Hux stated grimly.

 

“-And we’ll be responsible for beginning a civil war. Your first act will have been to turn one of the most powerful planets in the new Republic into a war zone,” Poe uttered heavily.

 

“We’re going to need a very careful plan for how to proceed, my Lord,” Hux said.

 

“For the record, Cousin,” Desma added, “The less I officially know about any plans you may have to begin a war against the syndicates, the better.”

 

Kylo nodded to her and ended the comm but Poe shifted nervously before them.

 

“It would be best if I deal with Chimera alone. They won’t trust a deal made by anyone from the First Order. I will get them to agree to provide us with information and troops in exchange for our promise to remove the Chancellor and syndicates,” Poe said with emphasis on the word _promise_.

 

Rey and Poe sealed their mutual agreement with exchanged looks of commitment and a nod to one another. 

 

“We should handle the Chancellor,” Hux said to Kylo, “We will need to gain his confidence then use him to get close to his syndicate contacts.”

 

“How are we going to do that,” Rey asked.

 

“I’m going to have to spend a lot of time getting to know the Chancellor and all of his friends,” Kylo said knowingly to Rey.

 

“Actually, it will be a good idea to include Rey since she is relatively unknown among the Coruscanti. Rey, there will be dinners, parties, events, we will all need to _act our part_ to gain the Chancellor’s confidence,” Hux carefully implied.

 

“He means no more choking the Chancellor,” Rey said in a pointed dig to Kylo.

 

“Guess what _you_ will have to do, Jedi,” Kylo teased Rey with a sarcastic sneer.

 

The look on Rey’s face changed from victory to defeat with her sudden realization, “I’m going to have to wear those dresses again, aren’t I?”

 

...............

 

The next morning Rey was dressed in an elaborate gown despite her huffing impatience. She noticed that Kylo had also been dressed in his more formal Black robes as they headed towards their throne room. They entered a few minutes later and were soon followed by Hux and C3PO.  Hux knelt before them and made a few words of acknowledgement before rising to speak.

 

“Naturally, the Chancellor will be on his guard due to his last encounter with the Emperor, but he will be eager to find some easy way to make up for it. We will carefully provide him with a suggestion,” Hux said. 

 

He continued, “Remember, our only goal today is to get the Chancellor to suggest to host you on Coruscant. Make him think it is his idea. Hopefully, over time, one of us will gain his confidence and he will drop his guard, presenting us with an opportunity.”

 

“And if he doesn’t present us with an opportunity,” Kylo grumpily questioned Hux.

 

“Then we we will keep him busy enough entertaining you that his attention is diverted while Poe and our team can go about their business in the Underworld with Chimera unnoticed,” Hux replied.

 

“Your Highnesses,” C3PO said, “I have just received a comm that the Chancellor of Coruscant has arrived by shuttle and seeks an audience with you. Shall I tell Captain Zan that he may enter?”

 

Rey nodded her approval to C3PO and he used his hand comm to contact Captain Zan. Hux took up his position, kneeling before them at the foot of the stairs.

 

A few minutes later, as the Chancellor was escorted in the doorway by blue-robed guards. Once the Chancellor was within ear-shot Hux began speaking his predetermined lines.

 

“Your Highness, Chandrila regrets that temporary quarters are unavailable. The construction of your Palace will take at least three months before it is complete and you will need to remain aboard _the Equilibrium_ for the duration. There is nothing else that can be done,” Hux groveled.

 

“Three months stuck on this ship,” Rey sighed with irritation.

 

Kylo complained to Rey angrily, “Chandrila was a terrible choice, I said so from the beginning! They are inefficient and full of bureaucrats!”

 

Chancellor Romar stood still and hesitated a bit, silently taking in this information before beginning his walk up to the throne. 

 

C3PO loudly interrupted with his announcement of the Chancellor, “Your Highnesses, it is Chancellor Romar of Coruscant.”

 

Kylo and Rey turned their gazes fully on the Chancellor who quickly fell into a kneel beside Hux.

 

“I have come as you summoned, my Lord,” the Chancellor said.

 

“Hux,” Kylo said his name as an impatient dismissal.

 

“Yes, my Lord,” Hux rose and took a few steps back so that the Chancellor would be in full view of Kylo and Rey.

 

“Perhaps you would like to explain to me _in person_  why you have not sent any information to Hux,” Kylo menaced.

 

“Your Highness, if I may-“ Hux began.

 

“-What is it,” Kylo asked impatiently.

 

“After your conversation, the Chancellor sent me a good deal of information. He promised to send more once he returned to Coruscant. I presume that is why he is here today,” Hux led the Chancellor encouragingly.

 

“Yes, your Highness! I was detained on Naboo for your events and I did not have access to all of my information. I assumed that you would prefer a _full_ report later rather than a partial one. Please accept my deepest apologies, and know that it will never happen again” the Chancellor artfully lied as he bowed low before them.

 

“You see, Kylo,” Rey said, “the Chancellor does seem reasonable! Give him a chance to prove himself. Our wedding and coronation _were_ very busy. Chancellor Romar, what did you think of our events on Naboo?”

 

“They were spectacular, your Highness,” the Chancellor said.

 

“Did you know that I have never been to Coruscant,” Rey asked.

 

“No, Empress, I did not,” the Chancellor said.

 

“I have heard that the parties and sights on Coruscant are legendary! Do you think the hospitality here is better than on Naboo, or is it the same? I found Naboo to be _very_ accommodating,” Rey slyly led.

 

“I find Coruscant to be superior to Naboo in every way, your Highness,” the Chancellor proudly smiled.

 

Picking up the bait he continued, “I could not help but overhear as I entered, that Chandrila is not prepared to receive you, your Highnesses...”

 

Kylo fumed, “Yes. They did not even make temporary accommodations for us! We have come to Coruscant to track the Empress’s assassin. Our plan had been to leave Hux and a team of trackers with you and head on to Chandrila, returning here to finish matters once your help was obtained. Now, it seems, that we find ourselves with some time to kill.”

 

Sensing opportunity, Chancellor Romar jumped in, “Might I suggest the Emperor and Empress join me for dinner on Coruscant tonight? I would be pleased to show the Empress the wonders and hospitality of Coruscant. Perhaps I may even arrange a few diversions for you during your stay while my people work with Hux?”

 

“That would be wonderful,” Rey exclaimed then motioned to C3PO, “I would love to learn more about Coruscant. Have your people coordinate a calendar with our protocol droid.”

 

“With pleasure, your Highness,” Chancellor Romar said before turning to leave.

 

The Chancellor entered the lift with a smile on his face as he considered that, ten minutes ago, he more than half expected to be choked to death. Instead, he was leaving with the perfect opportunity. He would have three months to convince the Emperor and Empress to remain on Coruscant and increase his power. Or, failing that, he would feed vital information to the syndicates on the Dark Lord and the Jedi and let them take care of the problem. All he would need to do in the meantime is provide Hux just enough information to convince them he was helping until it could be made clear which side he should play. As he entered his shuttle to return to Coruscant, the Chancellor pleasantly mused on why the Dark Lord and the Jedi had been so formidable to others. They had seemed quite easy to manipulate to him.

 

.......

 

Two months later, Rey positioned herself in front of the large viewing window that dominated the back wall of the large, tastefully decorated room. She stared out at the beautiful sunset view and carefully sipped on a glass of bubbling liquid that she had learned was the preferred drink of the elite on Coruscant. An orange and pink sunset suffused a sea of clouds that extended as far as see could see. The tall tops of the buildings of Coruscant appeared to grow out of the cloud cover, even though Rey knew that the bases of these buildings began far below the clouds, and then the entire Underworld existed even below that. She sighed.

 

“Empress? May I ask why you are standing here alone when you have captured the attention of every eye at this party,” Chancellor Romar asked with an oily interest as he brushed the back of her bare elbow.

 

Rey had discovered that Coruscant fashion was much different than Naboo’s. Whereas Naboo favored intricate details and large, flowing lines in their clothing, the Coruscanti favored minimal fabric and sleek, sharp lines. Their clothes were highly structured, fit tightly to the body and often featured careful cuts which exposed different parts of the body. She had quickly come to understand that many more Coruscanti would approach and talk to her, say more to her, even linger within her earshot, if she dressed in a way that they found appealing. The night she had worn her most flattering gown, Rey had obtained some of their best information. Multiple people had engaged in a behind-the-scenes sort of power play of complex manners as they privately vied with one another to gain Rey’s attention. Kylo had nearly lost his temper that night as a handsome member of the Chancellor’s cabinet leaned in to whisper some salient information in her ear. The Cabinet Member had begun simply enough by sitting beside Rey and mentioning some interesting real estate in the Underworld that the Chancellor had purchased. Property he thought the Empress might also be very interested in purchasing. He had placed his hand behind Rey, almost touching her hip, as he leaned in to whisper in her ear that he couldn’t discuss the details at such a public location but if she would arrange a meeting somewhere privately with him...Kylo had interrupted them and angrily eyed the Cabinet Member. Rey’s quick thinking had averted disaster as she rose and suggested to Kylo that it was time to return to the ship. When they returned, she and Kylo got into a fight when Rey admonished him for allowing his jealousy to cloud his judgement.

 

Tonight, the Chancellor had arranged a very grand party to celebrate a Coruscant holiday. He had invited all of his cabinet, the most important government Officials, as well as the most powerful among Coruscant’s elite. Romar had also invited some of the most celebrated artists and performers on the planet, several of whom performed as well as mingled among the guests. Many at the party were either directly or indirectly involved in the syndicates. It would be their first, and perhaps best, opportunity to identify some of the leaders of syndicates as well as get the critical information they had spent two months unsuccessfully seeking. But Rey knew that managing Kylo at this event was going to be the only way they would succeed tonight. Two days before the party, after an evening spent at a concert and mingling at an after-party arranged by the Chancellor, Rey confronted Kylo.

 

“They aren’t telling you enough! They are too busy  _fawning_ over you,” Kylo said with irritation as they walked the halls of _t_ _he_ _Equilibrium_.

 

“My Lord, this was a First Order planet. Many here know of your history, or have heard of your...temperament. They know you will be swayed by nothing. But Rey is unknown. They talk to her because they believe they may be able to sway her. We can  _use_  that,” Hux implored.

 

Kylo stopped walking and towered over Hux as he shouted, “So you expect me to let my wife be  _used_? _”_

 

Hux quickly redirected, “Rey has proven that she can get information from them, my Lord. You have already seen it! If you can just rein in your jealousy for the party-“

 

Kylo angrily interrupted him, “-It is not jealousy to refuse to let my _wife_ be used-“

 

Sensing Hux’s misstep and Kylo’s rising anger, Rey interrupted, “-You do still want to find the syndicates and the Shadow Collective, or not?”

 

“Yes, but-“ Kylo began but Rey spoke over him again.

 

“So I’m going to play  _my_  part and you are going to play  _yours_...” Rey said emphatically.

 

“But your part is-“

 

“-capturing everyone’s attention until they want to tell me something they shouldn’t,” Rey said matter-of-factly, “and  _it’s_   _working_ , Kylo.”

 

“Rey, I-Kriff,“ Kylo fumbled uncomfortably with what he wanted to say in front of Hux, “It’s hard enough to watch as they clearly try to take advantage of you. But they make suggestions, whisper in your ear, they...how can I ignore-” 

 

She turned to face Kylo and took his hand, “I promise you that I  _will_  leave that party with at least some of the information we are here to get. The only question is, are you going to do your part?”

 

Kylo knew what his part was in getting the information was. He would have to spend an evening watching Rey capture the attention of an entire room and somehow not choke every person there. He inhaled and tried to push on the void, pressing his thoughts into tiny stars. Then he opened his eyes and nodded his grudging agreement. 

 

Rey reached up to whisper in his ear, “Good, because I can guarantee that you won’t be able to wait to take off the dress I’m going to wear.”

 

Ganamae and Rey had selected a spectacular dress specifically for the night. It was a metallic silver gown that caught the light and flattered her perfectly. It had a halter neckline that revealed both her bare shoulders and neck. Ganamae had tightly pulled all of Rey’s hair on top of her head in a stiff and angular sort of top knot that accentuated the length of her neck. Two V-shaped, angled panels of silver fabric descended from the neck line to just below her bust line and were held together in the middle by a sheer mesh of silver fabric that enticingly revealed the outer curves of Rey’s breasts. Her waist was tightly cinched by a corset-like torso. At the points of her hips, 2 structured curves extended a few inches off of her hip, further emphasizing the narrowness of her waist. From the point where the curves ended, a single V-shaped panel of silver fabric descended to her ankle. It was attached along the sides by the same sheer mesh, effectively revealing Rey’s entire leg, fully up to her hip. She wore the tall shoes that the Coruscanti favored, which added a dramatic length to her proportions. The gown achieved the affect of somehow revealing everything about Rey’s figure while actually showing none of it. When Kylo had seen her, he had an immediate reaction as she knew he would. At first, he moaned and sank onto Rey’s exposed neck with immediate, hot desire. Rey melted into him but quickly regained her composure as she caught Ganamae fretting over her hair and gown in the background. She had to resort to pushing Kylo off of her using the Force lest they need to begin the process of dressing all over again. In response, Kylo raised his hand and used the Force to pull Rey back to him and Ganamae fled down the stairs, fearful of what sort of battle might ensue between them. Kylo held Rey firmly around the waist and engaged himself fully in Rey’s willing neck. 

 

After a few delicious minutes, Rey looked at him seriously and asked, “You are going to be able to play your part tonight, aren’t you?”

 

Kylo groaned with miserable realization. He suddenly understood why Rey had been so certain she would be successful tonight. The level of attention she was sure to receive in this dress would make him insane with jealousy. He paused for a long moment before speaking.

 

“There’s only one way I’m going to be able to do this tonight,” Kylo admitted.

 

He carefully pulled up her gown and ran his hands along her bottom. Kylo found the tiny string of fabric that made up Rey’s only undergarment in such a revealing dress. With a single, quick motion he yanked at the string, smoothly breaking it. He released it and let the tiny, broken garment fall to the ground. He rubbed Rey’s sensitive point for some time until she relented, melted into him and moaned lustily. Kylo pushed two fingers into her wet and hungry opening, pulled them out, then smelled them before he sucked them clean. Rey gave him a questioning look at this unusual move, but was quickly distracted as Kylo unbuckled his belt. 

 

Rey made a sighing excuse, “We really don’t have time to dress all over again.”

 

“Oh, I’m not going to take it off,” Kylo said.

 

With that, he dropped his pants to his ankles and finished hiking Rey’s dress over the structured hip curves. Kylo placed both hands on Rey’s buttocks and lifted her onto his stiff readiness with a deep grunt of satisfaction. Rey wrapped her legs around his bare waist and held on to Kylo’s shoulders. With Kylo supporting her weight, Rey smoothly moved her hips back and forth. Kylo kissed her mouth and exposed neck as she continued the seductive movement. His breathing got deeper and his sounds became more guttural as Kylo let his desire run untamed. He gripped Rey’s buttocks more firmly still and bounced her on his throbbing, aching limb. Kylo enveloped himself in a heady feeling of possession as he howled the full release of his satisfaction into Rey. Once finished, Rey draped herself over him and Kylo held her for a few minutes before he set her back to standing. Kylo began to straighten Rey’s gown again, but she made a move towards the ‘fresher.

 

Kylo held her firmly and said, “No. Now when I am thinking of you tonight, I will remember your smell and the taste of you in my mouth. And when I look at you with someone else, I will think about the wet feeling I’ve left dripping between your thighs.”

 

....Chancellor Romar stood beside Rey and the transparisteel window, awaiting her answer. Rey took a deep breath and carefully considered what she would say to the Chancellor. She was a Jedi, it was imperative that she did not to lie to the Chancellor.

 

 “You know, we’ve been here a month and I still haven’t grown tired of seeing the gorgeous sunsets. I think maybe I could never grow tired of this beautiful view.” 

 

“Empress, if I may ask,” the Chancellor began carefully, “why did you and the Emperor choose Chandrila?”

 

Rey said, “Frankly, Chancellor? Because we believed that we would find more allies and less resistance on Chandrila. We are going to need all of the  _allies_  we can get if we are to keep the new Senate in check.”

 

“...what if Coruscant could offer you allies?”

 

Rey paused, then very coolly said, “We have been here two months and there has been no significant discovery of the organization responsible for my assassin. Does Kylo Ren strike you as the sort of person that would agree to make a capitol of the place where my assassination was organized yet goes unpunished?”

 

“Empress, please, I think we know each other well enough now,” the Chancellor leaned close to Rey and took a conspiratorially tone, “What if I told you that I could give you information on the whereabouts of the organization responsible for the assassin, but it required the use of  _unorthodox_ allies?”

 

Rey was careful not to look at the Chancellor in the eyes. Instead, she gazed out of the window at the sunset and casually took a sip of her drink before speaking again. Again, she was careful not to answer his question directly.

 

“Did you know that the assassin used such a heavy dose of sedatives that I was asleep for two days? Sometimes, I think about what might have been done to me in my sleep if Kylo had not arrived in time,” Rey said grimly.

 

“What if these unorthodox allies could help solve both of your problems at once? I would provide you with powerful allies that could both help you with your assassin problem as well as any future problems you may have with the new Senate. Allies with... _experience_...in these matters,” the Chancellor spoke suggestively.

 

Rey finally turned away from the view of the sunset and looked directly at the Chancellor with a smile, “ _Then_ , Chancellor, I might have one more month worth of sunsets to consider your help and why I would ever want to leave Coruscant.”


	22. A Cache of Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunting down the Shadow Collective is no easy task.
> 
> *****************

Rey smirked to herself with reflected irony. Back on Jakku, she would have considered this place wonderful, the perfect place for scavenging; a place that was certain to contain something she was looking for. Yet, through the lens of Coruscant and today, this was instead a sad, neglected place where she was frustrated by her inability to find anything she was seeking. Her attention was diverted by some children at play as they ducked in between piles of trash and various obstacles littering the street. One child stopped playing and pointed in Rey’s direction. She turned her hooded face away from them and silently cursed herself. She and the others were trying not to draw attention to themselves. A feat which, despite wearing deeply hooded cloaks, was already difficult when your party includes a Dark Lord and a Jedi but it was made even more difficult by the area itself. The area contained a strange mix of trash and the ruins of buildings long ago destroyed interspersed with rough looking tenements and squatters’ hovels. This was clearly a place occupied only by squatters and some of the poorest families of Coruscant’s Underworld. The trash heaps and ruins created numerous darkened and suspicious-looking nooks that had required thorough searching while the tenement alleys often abutted squatters homes and made running into people inevitable. They had been combing the area for more than an hour but had found nothing that Kylo could identify from the assassin’s memory. Nor had they found evidence to indicate that any syndicate was operating in an area this poor, unsupported and containing little of value. Poe finally broke the silence of Rey’s thought by airing something she had also begun to consider.

 

“Are you sure this is the place,” Poe muttered quietly to Hux as they continued to search the area.

 

“Yes,” Hux said with firm certainty.

 

BB-8 beeped incredulously.

 

Rey looked around at the street and said, “I agree. Has any syndicate ever worked here? Look at this place!  Poor children, families, trash, little of value...this doesn’t seem like the sort of place-“ 

 

Kylo interrupted her, “-There! I recognize that alley from the assassin’s memory.” 

 

The group fell silent as Kylo pointed to an alleyway beside a large, multi-story tenement building that appeared mostly abandoned. Nearly all of the windows on the lower stories were long ago broken out, bathing the lower half of the building, and the alley beside it, in darkness. They all looked up to see a few lights emanating from windows on the higher stories. Kylo headed in that direction and the rest followed as he moved cautiously, scanning the area for a place that matched the fleeting memories he had pulled from the assassin’s mind. His mind brushed on a vague memory of a long walk in blackness and a door cracked open from the inside. He pressed on further down the nearly lightless alley. Far down on the left, Kylo barely made out what appeared to be an inconspicuous back door without any handle. It was sealed, had no panel and looked more like the unused exit to a maintenance area of an abandoned building than the entrance to the headquarters of an active syndicate of assassins. 

 

After examining it for a moment Kylo said, “He entered the here. This is the place.”

 

“But there’s no handle, no panel, there’s not even any power to the-“ Poe began but silenced himself with awe.

 

Rey had closed her eyes, pulled on the Force, and flicked her finger. The click of a handle was heard from inside and the door cracked open to them. Hux, Poe and BB-8 entered into the darkness but before Kylo could enter Rey grabbed his arm and whispered urgently to him.

 

“No matter what happens here, promise me you will not use the exploding fist technique. Look at the state of these buildings. It would level the building with us inside. Maybe even the entire block. All of the people here, the families, the children...promise me,” Rey demanded.

 

Kylo furrowed his brow. He didn’t like being told what to do, but Rey made a good point about the danger it presented if the building were to collapse with them inside.

 

“Yes, I promise.”

 

They entered a darkened room together and Rey placed a headlamp on her head. Wordlessly, she took the lead and the others fell in behind her. Rey’s experience as a scavenger made situations like this familiar and easy territory for her. Once inside, she quickly discovered a stairwell and began to ascend.

 

“Strange, there’s no lift,” Hux mused quietly.

 

“There’s no power here, either,” Poe said.

 

Rey took the stairs several flights up before reaching a door with a handle. She opened it out onto a long, dark, hallway of what appeared to be an abandoned tenement. As they quietly passed through the hall, she noted that there were many doors but no light or sound came from any of them.

 

“Should we check the rooms,” Rey asked Kylo, hoping the thoughts he had pulled from the assassin would guide them.

 

“No. I think we need to go on,” Kylo replied.

 

They proceeded down the hall as quietly as possible. Finally they reached a curious point where the hall did not corner the building as expected. Instead, there was another door which had a small sliver of light emanating from it’s edge. They cautiously opened this door which revealed a small lobby-like room and a powered lift.

 

“This can’t be connected to the rest of the building we saw. There must be another we didn’t see behind it,” Hux noticed.

 

They all entered the lift and pressed the only button. When the door opened again the group faced down a lit hallway of many doors with another lift door at the opposite end. Before stepping out of the lift, Rey silently signaled to Kylo asking which room to enter. But Kylo had no memory of the hallway and signaled back with a shrug of his shoulders. She eyed the doors and chose the first room on the left. Rey easily opened the door with a press of the button and discovered bare, but lit, living quarters. A pile of ragged clothing in the corner was the only thing in the space. They began to look around. A tiny bathroom and ‘fresher to the right of the entry door was so small that Kylo was not sure someone of his size could actually use it. No one could hide in there. There was also a kitchen area in the back right that was little more than a walk-in alcove adjoining the largest, central room. It had a counter and some bare shelving on both sides, with just enough space for one person to fit in between. On the left side of the central room was a door into another small and empty room whose likely use was as a bedroom. There was final door in the bare bedroom which Kylo approached with ready caution. Everyone held their breath as Kylo pressed the button to open the door. It opened, revealing nothing except a small closet containing another pile of ragged cloth. Poe audibly exhaled.

 

“Let’s move on,” Rey said at a whisper volume.

 

Rey led again, with Kylo close behind her, but as she stepped into the hallway she caught what she thought was a dark shadow just as the lift door at the very end of the hallway closed. Everyone had heard the distinct sound of the lift doors closing.

 

“Did you see that,” Rey whispered to the group.

 

Poe and Hux drew their blasters while Kylo gave Rey a nod to say they were ready. There were many doors between them and the end of the hall and Rey intended to skip them all, but she was wary of a surprise popping out from behind one of them. So she wordlessly signaled to BB-8 and the group to move slowly and cautiously down the hall. They reached the end of the hallway without incident and they all took up a position before motioning to Rey to press the button to open the door to the lift. It was empty so, again, they entered and pressed the only button. They arranged themselves behind the edges of the door as best as possible before the doors opened again revealing another lit and empty hallway exactly like the one below. But just as their lift door opened, they all witnessed the end of a shadow as it entered a door halfway down the corridor and on the right. They crept silently up to the door they had seen close just moments before. Kylo and Rey had a short, but silent, argument over who was going to be first in the door. Kylo won out and Rey, grudgingly stepped behind him. Poe pressed the button. Kylo quickly entered and ignited his lightsaber, followed by Rey. There was not a lot of space in the small entry to the apartment as Poe and Hux nervously crowded in behind them. This apartment was laid out exactly as the first had been, except this one contained furniture and appeared lived in. However, a quick scan revealed no one in any of the rooms. 

 

Kylo extinguished his lightsaber and said with frustration, “I saw it come in here. Where did it go?”

 

“We need to look around. There’s got to be some way they escaped. A hatch, maybe,” Poe reasoned. 

 

But before they could begin, the unmistakable sound of a door closing elsewhere in the hall was heard. Rey was closest to the entry door and made a move towards it before Hux yanked at her sleeve.

 

“Empress, no,” Hux hissed in a loud whisper, “Let me open the door. It could be a trap.”

 

Rey shrugged his arm off of her shoulder, “If it’s a trap, then I definitely should be the one to go first.”

 

She ignited her lightsaber and stepped into the hall with Hux practically barging in front of her. They saw a repeat of the scenario from before, another lift door at the far end of the hallway just as it closed behind a shadow. Hux and Rey looked at one another in disbelief and then back at the door. By this time, Kylo and Poe had joined them in the hallway.

 

“I am through with playing,” Kylo growled under his breath.

 

He pushed the group out of his way and advanced without caution this time to the end of the hall while the three others trailed him in dismay over this sudden change in tactic. Kylo didn’t pause as he hit the button to the lift at the end of the hallway. Everyone had just managed to keep up with Kylo and pile in before the lift doors closed. Unlike the others, Kylo did not bother to reposition himself at the edges of the doors as the lift doors opened to reveal yet another hallway of identical doors. No one missed the shadow as it entered a door on the right side of the hallway. Kylo did not wait for the others and ran the length of the the hallway to catch it. He ignited his lightsaber and pressed the button to open the door. Just as the door opened, he deflected a small, unexpected dart. With a shout he entered the room. This room was also full of furniture but this time, it was stacked so that it blocked the small entrance to the room. Kylo pulled on the Force and pushed angrily at the blockade. Furniture scattered in every direction and broke against walls. A droid hit a window at the back of the room and broke it, creating a wind tunnel effect that sucked it outside. No one else was visible in anywhere in the room.

 

“We were trying to catch someone _alive_  and by surprise, remember” Rey said with irritation to Kylo over the roar of the wind.

 

There was only the bedroom left to check, but the door was open. Kylo barged in and Force-pushed the bed until it smashed against the opposite wall. The closet, likewise, revealed nothing but clothing and Kylo growled with rage.

 

“Show yourself,” Kylo shouted over the wind.

 

Several things happened at once. Rey heard the sound of a blaster and BB-8 squealing  back in the direction of the hall. She and Kylo ran to the entry door to find BB-8 zooming down the hall in an effort to catch up to them. At the same time, Hux shot at a shadow as it entered a room they had passed halfway back down the hall. At almost the same moment, but in the opposite direction, Kylo snarled as he saw a boot and the tail end of a cloak slip through the lift door at the end of the hall as it closed shut. Without hesitation, Kylo pursued the cloaked figure and ran towards the lift at the end of the hall. Rey made a quick decision and followed Kylo. Poe groaned with complaint as a droid entered the hallway from an apartment door and began shooting darts at Kylo and Rey. Poe and Hux remained crouched behind the door and shot at the droid in the hall. By the time they had destroyed the droid and turned to look down the hall, Kylo and Rey were gone.

 

“Kriff,” Hux announced as he headed towards the door the couple had entered.

 

As they reached the door to the lift, Hux pressed the button but nothing happened. Hux impatiently mashed the button again. Again, nothing happened.

 

“BB-8, see if you can take a look at this,” Poe directed. 

 

The droid did has he was asked and rolled up to the terminal port. BB-8 had only made about 3 turns of his port when there was a strange, but audible click. BB-8 made a mournful sound, quickly followed by a high pitched squeal as he turned around. Hux and Poe turned around to see what BB-8 was upset about. Several droids were coming out of doorways and into the hall. Worse, hooded mercenaries stood crouched in many of the doorways with their blasters aimed at them. BB-8 and Poe instantly bolted to the cover of a nearby doorway, while Hux dove into another. A volley of shots and darts hailed on them as Hux and Poe ducked for cover then returned fire. Hux tried opening his door only to find it now locked as well. Poe was trying to focus on shooting the closest droids while Hux shouted at him.

 

“The doors are locked!”

 

BB-8 beeped frantically at Poe.

 

“I don’t care! Any one! Just get one of these doors open now,” Poe shouted over the noise of blaster fire.

 

Hux could be heard shouting into a comm while firing his blaster, “I don’t give a damn what Chancellor Romar will think it looks like, send the ‘troopers now!” 

 

Just then, the lift door at the far end of the hall, the one they had entered in, opened. It was filled with more hooded mercenaries. 

 

“Hurry up, BB-8,” Poe shouted as he laid down another round of fire.

 

“Zan, if you don’t send those Stormtroopers right now then instead of explaining why you sent ‘troopers to Coruscant, you can explain to the new Senate how you let the Emperor die,” Hux shouted angrily into the comm.

 

BB-8 managed to open the the door and whistled an affirmation to Poe. 

 

“Hux! Get over here,” Poe waved. 

 

Poe laid down a furious amount of fire. He focused on a droid in the the hallway, and shot it in such a way that it send up many sparks and began to smoke. It was the cover and distraction Hux needed to dive to the opposite door unscathed. Poe stepped inside the apartment and shot the console panel to seal the door.

 

“Well, that should buy us a little time,” Poe said uneasily.

 

Poe turned to his own comm and said, “Aan, that worse case scenario we talked about? Yeah, you’ve got 2 minutes. And bring a laser cutter with you.”

 

Meanwhile, Kylo had entered the lift with Rey and pressed the button.

 

“Are you ready,” Kylo asked as the lift ascended.

 

“Yes.”

 

The lift door opened and they entered a very large, round room, with a high domed ceiling. It was wholly different from anything else they had seen in the building. It had smooth, perfectly bare walls and no furniture or windows whatsoever. It was dimly lit, but there was a concentration of light in the center of the room. As their eyes adjusted, Rey could just make out a figure in a dark, hooded cloak as it stepped out from the back of the room and into the light. A strange dark, shadowy mist swirled high above but Rey turned her attention back to the figure.

 

“We are here to discuss Naboo,” Rey said.

 

“I am disappointed, Empress! Naboo is, perhaps, the least interesting topic we could discuss,” the figure said haughtily.

 

“Tell me why the Shadow Collective sent the assassin and I may let you die quickly,” Kylo threatened.

 

“Ah, Emperor. You are bold for someone who has walked right into a trap.”

 

“It is _you_ who have underestimated what you have just walked into,” Rey scoffed, “Speak and we will spare you.”

 

“I wouldn’t be so sure if I were you. I have you both here,” the cloaked figure said as he removed his hood. 

 

His skin was yellow with black patterning and he had distinctive horns on his head. The Zabrak pointed a finger at the ground and stepped back into the dark recesses of the room as the swirling, dark shadows above them descended and coalesced into about a dozen female warriors. They had pale white skin and a similar black patterning to the male, but they had no horns. Kylo looked uneasily at Rey as he felt a very strange, but unmistakable, pull of the dark side of the Force. 

 

“So I guess the ‘Shadow Collective’ was more than just flowery name for them,“ Rey said sarcastically as she backed up to Kylo.

 

“Dathomir. Nightsisters,” Kylo gasped, “I was told your kind were all but wiped from the galaxy!”

 

But before Kylo could finish, the warriors all ignited lightsabers.

 

Wordlessly, Rey and Kylo pulled on the Force until they harmonized and made a few swings to keep the advancing warriors at a distance. Kylo bent over and swept his lightsaber wide from right to left, striking towards the pale female on the left. At the same time, Rey rolled over his back and swung wide at the two on the right with a loud shout. But each strike missed as the warriors anticipated them and instantly disintegrated into a moving shadow. The warriors reappeared, untouched, several feet away. Kylo rose and sized up his opponents for a second time with this newly gained information before his concentration was broken by the whizzing of a tiny object. He deflected it with quick reflexes and discerned what had been a tiny dart aimed at Rey’s back. Darts which looked uncannily similar to the one the assassin had used on Naboo.

 

“Rey, watch the Zabrak,” Kylo warned, indicating the male figure that had spoken to them.

 

The Zabrak had receded to the darkness again and remained barely visible. But Rey reached out to sense him as another dart shot in their direction. 6 of the warriors circled, distracting them, and began to surround the couple. Kylo and Rey began a frustrating dance of strikes at untouchable shadows while barely deflecting the darts hurled at them just in time to avoid being struck. Rey noted that, although the warriors did appear to have some use of the Force, they lacked strength in it. In fact, it appeared that turning to shadow, although a frustratingly good defense, was their only tangible Force skill. She deduced that these lightsabers had been provided to the warriors, none had actually been strong enough to make one. Despite their inferior skill with the Force, the group was beginning to wear the couple down. With so many unassailable opponents demanding concentration and a bare room, Rey and Kylo found few advantages here. 

Rey got an idea and began to separate from Kylo.

 

Alarmed, Kylo growled, “What are you doing?”

 

“Trust me,” Rey assured.

 

She feinted in a direction away from Kylo, drawing several of the warriors’ attention away from him for a scant moment. Six warriors peeled off to surround Rey, leaving Kylo with only three warriors advancing on him. Seeing the momentary opportunity Rey had just provided him, Kylo mustered his concentration on the Force and hurtled the three warriors into the domed wall. They crumbled to the ground, but three more materialized from shadow and advanced to take their place. A quick glance stolen at Rey revealed that she was straining under the pressure of 6 warriors and a volley of incoming darts from the shadowy Zabrak. It was a very brief window she had managed. Kylo fought his way back towards her until they were back-to-back again.

 

“They won’t fall for that again,” Kylo said in between strong blocks.  

 

“Just look for the next opening,” Rey said as she smoothly deflected a dart and two lightsaber attacks in sync with Kylo.

 

The sound of a laser cutter at the the outer door drew the Zabrak’s attention and he shouted at the remaining warriors. It provided the momentary distraction Rey had been looking for. Taking advantage of the warriors divided attention, she brashly advanced and drew several of the warriors away from Kylo once again. Kylo seized his moment once more, but this time he chanced a longer concentration and drew more deeply on his dark power. He shouted as lightning shot from his finger tips in the direction of the swirling shadows above. Three more warriors materialized and fell unconscious to the ground with a hard thud.

 

Rey breathed an sigh of relief as two warriors peeled off of her, allowing her to regain her breath. She made a shout and used a twirling move of her lightsaber and a spin to gain distance from the warriors that tried to press in close. As she spun, she made a quick glance in Kylo’s direction. What she saw suddenly took all of the breath from her lungs. Two warriors were slowly dragging Kylo’s limp body towards the dark, back recesses of the room. A tiny dart was stuck in his neck and it was unclear if he was alive or dead. A dart whizzed by her head and recalled Rey to her own danger. She shouted with fury and ran heedlessly towards the two warriors dragging Kylo. Using the Force, Rey made a high double flip in the air, covering the distance in a instant. She came down, driving through one warrior then pivoted and swung through the other. 

 

The two bodies fell in a pile around Kylo. Rey caught a quick view of the door which was now nearly cut through. The Zabrak looked too and shouted at the warriors again. He got closer to Rey and began a quick volley of darts in her direction, forcing her to back away from Kylo’s body. The remaining 4 warriors bore down hard and fast as Rey narrowly evaded one of the Zabrak’s darts which caught in the fabric of her clothing and scratched her skin. Rey’s perception suddenly shifted and time seemed to slow. She became aware that two warriors had grabbed Kylo’s arms again and had begun pulling him away from her and into the dark. Rey stumbled clumsily in their direction. Before she could reach them the warriors pulling Kylo were struck by blaster fire and collapsed before her. Rey blinked back a swimming dizziness and lazily turned her head to look in the direction of the blaster fire. She observed Hux, Poe and a host of Chimera troops pour through the now-cut doorway. Rey willed her unresponsive legs to Kylo’s side but fell to her knees instead. She could only watch as the Zabrak, surrounded by a small cloud of shadow, disappeared through a closing door in the dark, back recesses of the room. Rey became dully aware of the muffled sound of Chimera troops setting up as they began the process of cutting the Zabrak’s escape door. Rey felt someone put an arm around her waist to lift her to her feet. She heavily lolled her head in the direction of the supporting arm and saw Poe frantically speaking to her but she could not make out his words. She tried to will her legs to work but as the medical droids passed them Rey’s legs fell out from under her again. Kylo was still and unmoving upon a hovering medical table and a stifled cry was all she could force from her unresponsive lips. Rey shut her eyes against the terrible vision of Kylo’s lifeless body. When she opened them again, she was laying on the floor of a shuttle that Poe was landing on the flight deck of _The Equilibrium_.


	23. Decisive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey steps up.
> 
> ********************

Kylo woke with a shout and reflexively tried to call his lightsaber to his hand. He quickly became aware that his hand was not stretched out as he thought, but remained still at his side. Rey lay a hand on Kylo’s shoulder to sooth him.

 

“It’s Rey. You’re ok,” she assured.

 

Kylo gave Rey a confused look and asked, “Where am I? Why can’t I move?”

 

“You’re on _The Equilibrium_. In the medical bay. Stay here, I’m going to get the medical droid,” Rey said.

 

Kylo groaned unhappily as Rey rose and left. He hated medical droids. His mind quickened as he attempted to look at his surroundings and found that he was not restrained but, frustratingly, his body remained leaden and unresponsive. He concentrated and tried to pull his hand into a fist, but his fingers barely curled.

 

“Rey, what’s going on? Why can’t I move,” Kylo asked with alarm.

 

“I don’t know, but the doctor and the medical droid will be here in a minute. The Zabrak shot you and-” 

 

Just then the medical droid and a doctor entered and Rey fell silent.

 

“He says he can’t move,” Rey said seriously to the doctor.

 

The medical droid approached and poked Kylo in the arm with a needle to draw blood. 

 

“Ouch! I can feel that,” he grumbled.

 

The medical droid finished drawing his blood and the doctor nodded for it to continue. It produced another small needle and poked Kylo in the leg this time.

 

“Do you feel this,” the Doctor asked.

 

“Yes.”

 

“That’s good. What about now,” the doctor asked as the droid poked Kylo in the sole of his foot.

 

“Yes, I feel everything! I just cant move,” he snarled at the doctor with increasing irritation.

 

“The sedative you were given included a powerful paralyzing agent. Once the compound wears off you will regain movement but it’s possible you will notice a delay in your reflexes for another day after that.”

 

“Will he be fine by the time we reach Chandrila? He’ll need to be ready as soon as we arrive,” Rey asked to the doctor.

 

“Chandrila? Rey, what is going on? How long have I been asleep,” Kylo suddenly had many questions which demanded answers.

 

“It’s hard to say exactly how long it will take, but I think he will make a full recovery by that time,” the Doctor said to Rey.

 

“Hard to say? Why is that-“ Kylo demanded angrily before Rey cut him off.

 

Rey nodded a dismissal to the doctor and droid, “-Thank you, I’ll contact you if there is any change.” 

 

They left the room and Rey turned her attention back to Kylo with a relieved sigh, “I’ll tell you anything you want to know, but first...” 

 

To Kylo’s surprise Rey leaned over and kissed him deeply, “Now I understand what it must have been like on Naboo. Sitting at my bedside, all the waiting, not knowing what, when, IF you would wake, it’s been...” 

 

Rey trailed off but Kylo didn’t need her to finish. He remembered only too well what it had been like on Naboo as he waited for her to awake. The uncertain, fearful thought always stalking the back of his mind that Rey may never wake. That half of his bond, the intangible string between them, might be cut from him. It had felt like an endless purgatory of impatient waiting.

 

“How long have I been sedated,” he asked.

 

“Almost two days,” Rey said.

 

“The same as last time...” Kylo said aloud to himself, “the last thing I remember is killing those Nightsisters. What happened after that?”

 

“Then you remember up to the moment you were struck with the dart! That’s different than last time too...” Rey said to herself.

 

“What happened to the Zabrak and the rest of the Nightsisters,” Kylo asked.

 

“ _Nightsisters_? Hux mentioned that name too when I described those warriors. He said all he knew were some old rumors about a dark side sect. He wants to talk to you about it, thought you might know more,” Rey said. 

 

“I don’t know a lot but I do know they were considered a cult of the dark side. They were separate from the Sith and had different skills. Skills which had certain limitations. They crossed a Dark Lord and he destroyed them for it. For those reasons, Snoke deemed them inferior. I’ll have to look through some old records, maybe find out more. But what happened to the Zabrak, Rey! Did you kill him,” Kylo asked impatiently.

 

“No. Poe and Hux arrived just in time but the Zabrak escaped,” Rey said with defeat.

 

“Escaped?!? How could you let him escape,“ Kylo asked more angrily than he intended.

 

“No, you don’t understand,” Rey lifted her leg and showed Kylo a small, angry red scratch on her thigh, “The Zabrak hit me with a dart too except it got caught in my robes and only scratched my leg. So I didn’t completely fall unconscious like you, but I lost control of my body. Kylo, he almost did it. This is how close he came to capturing us. Hux and Poe arrived just in time to save us both.”

 

Kylo let a silent pause pass between them before muttering to himself in a fierce tone, “I am going to find that Zabrak and kill him as slowly and painfully as possible.”

 

“There’s more, Kylo...” Rey led as calmly as she could.

 

“While we were busy with the Zabrak, Poe, Hux and BB-8 got trapped in the hallway with a very large number of mercenaries and droids. Poe had to call in most of Chimera and Hux had to call in support as well,” Rey said seriously.

 

“Of course, with most of Chimera pouring into the Shadow Collective’s main building and fighting as well as Stormtroopers scouring the Underworld for the Zabrak, well, it quickly drew a lot of notice. Chancellor Romar got wind of it and demanded Zan remove the ‘troopers claiming it represented a “prelude to occupation.” Zan tried to smooth things over with Romar by sharing the location and purpose of our teams. Coincidentally, shortly after Zan’s conversation with Romar, Chimera and Hux’s teams were waylaid by gangs sent by the syndicates. The syndicates were told it was a turf war and came over spoiling for a fight. It snowballed from there, with multiple gangs joining in to try to overwhelm Chimera, groups of Stormtroopers or just to take advantage of the chaos in any way they could. So yesterday Zan had to send in even more Stormtroopers to regain control of the area.”

 

“Not exactly the way we were hoping to start the war,” Kylo sighed.

 

“Finn has been leading the Stormtroopers and coordinating with Chimera while Poe and Hux have had their hands full trying to track the Zabrak in a war zone. There are already barely enough troops to hold the areas we are in.”

 

“And as if Romar hadn’t been “helpful” enough, this morning Desma contacted me. The Chancellor had begun to stir up trouble with several members of the new Senate claiming we are attempting to take over Coruscant and have already begun to overreach our power. He had contacted enough Senators that Desma was forced to put it on the agenda for the first assembly.”

 

“When does the Senate convene,” Kylo asked.

 

“In two days. We left with just enough time to get to Chandrila,” Rey said.

 

“What about Romar?”

 

“I had Hux and Poe take a team to pick up the Chancellor before we left and we are “escorting” him to Chandrila with us,” Rey said with a wry smile.

 

“What about the Zabrak, Rey? If we leave Coruscant now we will never find him again,” Kylo exclaimed.

 

“If we don’t present our case in person to the Senate they will turn against us and we’ll have much bigger problems than just an escaped assassin,” Rey said firmly, “We left Poe and his team on Coruscant to continue to hunt the Zabrak. I also left Finn and the Stormtroopers behind to hold the line, keep Coruscant from descending into chaos and maybe help Poe if they can. Hux insisted he come with us because we may need him if any of the Senators pose a bigger problem.”

 

“This didn’t exactly go according to our plan, Rey,” Kylo complained.

 

“No, I had to improvise without you,” Rey said frankly, “But in two days I am going to make a first impression on the Senate that they will never forget and I’ll have to do it whether you are there or not.”

 

Kylo made a frustrated growl and said, “Ugh, I hate this! There is so much I want to do now but my body won’t move at all! There’s got to be something I can do. Where’s Hux? Maybe I’ll talk to him about the Nightsisters.”

 

“You can talk to Hux tomorrow. Between finding the Shadow Collective, tracking the Zabrak, beginning a war, and capturing the leader of a planet, he hadn’t slept in almost three days. After he and Poe returned with Romar, I ordered him to his quarters for the night,” Rey said.

 

“I’m not going back to sleep! I’ve already missed too much. Have a droid bring me something. Maybe it hold a holopad and let me read through some of those records,” Kylo said with continuing frustration.

 

“Oh, I know what you need to catch up on,” Rey seduced.

 

She ran her tongue slowly around his ear then gently bit it. 

 

Kylo sucked in a sharp breath and said, “Rey, this really isn’t what I had in mind...”

 

Rey languidly ran her fingers all the way through his hair from the scalp to the ends as she sucked at his earlobe. Kylo closed his eyes and slowly relaxed to the soothing sensation of Rey’s hands in his hair and her mouth at his ear. She kissed him along the scar at the side of his face and eventually moved her lips to the space behind his ear. Rey kissed there then continued pressing her lips around his neck until she reached the spot where she could whisper to him again.

 

“It appears that some parts of you are still working,” Rey whispered seductively as she ran her hand down Kylo’s belly and glided her hand over the hard bulge she found there.

 

Rey pulled up the medical gown he was wearing and began to slowly and sensually pump his erection in her hand. She kissed him passionately while continuing to stroke him. The heightened sensitivity caused by his inability to move made Kylo feel a bit disoriented. He concentrated hard and desperately tried to move his hips away from the acute sensation but nothing happened. His lack of control, coupled with the intense, but pleasurable, sensitivity made Kylo feel uncomfortable and frustrated. When Rey finally released Kylo’s mouth he let out a frustrated growl.

 

“Rey, it’s too much...I can’t-“

 

“Shhh...” Rey hushed as she climbed atop him.

 

Kylo felt Rey’s warmth envelop him and could not suppress a moan of pleasure. Although his lifeless body did not exactly feel Rey’s weight in the same way it normally did when she straddled him, his sensitivity was greater. The feeling of her wet tightness as it squeezed on his firm limb was even more pronounced and irresistible than usual. He longed to be able to move himself inside of her.

 

“Bah! I have no control,” Kylo exclaimed with annoyance

 

Rey smiled a reply and languidly rolled her hips over him. Kylo closed his eyes and tried to relax through the intense sensitivity until he began to feel reoriented. When he finally opened them again he saw Rey with one hand on his stomach while the other rubbed at the sensitive button between her thighs. Kylo groaned at the heady sight of Rey speeding herself up atop him. Soon a wave of uncontrolled pleasure crashed over him and Kylo let out a long moan. Rey giggled as she climbed off of Kylo and the bed. She straightened his clothing again then ran her hands through his hair a few times before whispering in his ear.

 

“You better hope you can move again soon, because I’m going to take advantage of you like this.”

 

...............

 

Two days later, Kylo stood as he was prepared in an elaborate outfit for the day. Both he and Rey were dressed in clothing that recalled the styles of Jedi and Sith garb, yet were far more fine and elaborate. As they boarded the shuttle, Ganamae and Dakon handed them the heavy crowns to wear once they arrived at the Senate. Kylo knew today would not be a day of middle ground. It would either go well with the Senate or it would go badly, there would be no in between. If it went well, Kylo could turn his attention back to continuing the hunt for the Zabrak. If it went ill, well, he dare not broach the subject of his choice of answer with Rey just yet. 

 

“Did you bring your lightsaber,” Kylo asked Rey with mock casualness. 

 

“It’s going to be fine,” Rey said soothingly, “Desma will be there.”

 

“Desma can do little for us now, Rey. She can choose the moment to cut off debate and force a vote, but beyond that we are on our own,” Kylo said defensively.

 

“Kylo, the Senate will be reasonable once I will present our evidence. They will do what we recommend,” Rey reassured.

 

“I do not share your optimism about bureaucrats,” Kylo grumbled.

 

“And that is why I will deliver the speech while you will hold your tongue and your temper.”

 

Once the shuttle landed, Rey placed the crown on her head, inhaled deeply and steadied herself with the words, “Here we go.”

 

They arrived to a large number of onlookers who cheered at the sight of the couple as they emerged from the ramp. Rey waved, looking confident and breezy, and received a great number of cheers in reply. Kylo stiffened and walked stoically beside Rey towards the building. As the doors to the Senate opened, Rey paused and turned to the crowd once again. She waved brightly and the crowd produced another loud round of cheers. 

 

“Why did you do that,” Kylo muttered under his breath.

 

“Maybe you needed some of Desma’s lessons,” Rey whispered in return, “Now we go into the Senate with a cheering crowd at our backs. It’s much harder to disagree with someone the people love.”

 

Kylo and Rey entered and the building quieted. They took their time making a regal walk to approach the center podium where Desma stood. 

 

As they arrived, Desma spoke formally to the assembly, “I cede the floor to our Emperor and Empress, The Dark Lord Kylo Ren and the Jedi Rey.”

 

Desma made a respectful bow before them and stepped down. Kylo and Rey stepped up together, but Rey moved to the center to make the speech.

 

“Senators, I come to address concerns we all share about Coruscant. Today, I am prepared to share evidence with you that has thus far not been circulated. Three days before our wedding an assassin poisoned me,” Rey paused after making the statement to allow the loud, anticipated rounds of surprised gasps and murmurs to die down before she continued. 

 

“The Dark Lord arrived just in time and killed the assassin. But given the delicate nature of peace relations, we choose to keep this information secret rather than risk the dissolution of peace for the entire galaxy before it had even begun. We soon discovered that the assassin hailed from Coruscant. After our coronation, we made our way to Coruscant to track the organization which sent the assassin. Naturally, we first contacted Chancellor Romar of Coruscant to inform him of our discovery and request his aid. Strangely, he did not aid us. Soon enough we found out why,” Rey then pressed a few buttons on the screen in front of her. 

 

“I am now sending you the evidence we compiled while on Coruscant. Files we obtained which detail Chancellor Romar’s direct involvement in the assassinations of his rivals using deals he made with members of various criminal syndicates on Coruscant including the organization responsible for my assassin.”

 

The room suddenly became a loud clamor of raised voices. After several minutes Desma brought the room to order again.

 

“During the course of a  _second_  assassination attempt; an attempt which the Chancellor undoubtedly had some hand in whether or not he was directly responsible for it; we were obligated to send troops to Coruscant in order to save our own lives. As a result, the syndicates, empowered by their work with the Chancellor, are waging a war _right_ _now_ on Coruscant which threatens the people there. But I did not come here before you today just to discuss the content of files I could have simply sent. Today, I am here to discuss the role of the Emperor and Empress and let the Senate be a judge.”

 

Rey could feel Kylo’s tight frown as he heard her words, but he could not stop Rey at this point and so he held his tongue as she pressed on.

 

“When I signed the Peace Accords, I agreed to be Empress in order to insure that this Senate and our new government remain free from corruption. Well, I found corruption on Coruscant. I have provided you with the evidence of it. Evidence I obtained risking my own life. We have even brought Chancellor Romar here to receive your justice rather than deal out our own. And, so, Senators, I ask you to judge - have I fulfilled my promise to you as Empress? Have I sought out corruption in our government? Have I tried to root it out? Have I provided you with proof of it and not just baseless accusations? The Dark Lord and the Jedi confidently await your response.”

 

Her speech made, Rey stepped down from the podium, making it clear that she would not answer any questions. A roar of conversation began as Rey began to make an exit with Kylo at her side. She worked hard to keep her face blank as Desma made a bow so low that she was practically on her knees before Rey. She forced herself to continue the slow and regal walk as the sound from the Senators changed to clapping and cheering. When the doors of the Senate opened to them more cheers resounded outside.

 

Once they entered the privacy of shuttle, Kylo removed his crown and asked incredulously, “‘Let the Senate be a judge’? Are you crazy?!?”

 

Rey sunk back into Kylo’s arms with a satisfied chuckle, “No, Kylo. I asked for forgiveness, not permission. And, I just saved Finn and Coruscant.”


	24. Jade Bay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick, well-earned respite.
> 
> ************************

Kylo and Rey emerged from the shuttle onto a landing pad where the Minister of Chandrila awaited them. The first thing Rey noticed was the vivid green of lush plants in every direction. The second was the smell of the air which had the smell of moist, rich earth, plants, and saltwater that reminded her of Ahch-To. Three mountain peaks met here forming a crescent-shaped bay at their base. The mountain’s slopes held a jungle paradise of tropical trees, flowers and plants where small birds happily chirped and flew about. Far below, Rey could see a small, sandy, crescent-shaped beach at the base of the mountains met by vivid green water. The palace itself was a large and beautiful complex built as a stepped series of gracefully curved, windowed terraces which melded seamlessly into the central mountain’s steep pitch. It was located in the center of the curved bay so that it was surrounded on three sides by the steeply jungled mountains and looked out onto the sea.

 

“It’s so beautiful,” Rey remarked.

 

The Minister of Chandrila said appreciatively, “We call it Jade Bay, Empress. There is still some work to complete yet, but I think you will find the views even more beautiful from the inside.”

 

Several blue-robed guards stood watch at the front door and made no move as they entered. Inside, Rey delighted in the combination of the green, lush plants, floor-to-ceiling windows which let in the bright light, and the water features she found throughout the palace. A small, rocky waterfall at the entrance immediately caught her attention. But Rey was flabbergasted when the Minister showed her a swimming pool that protruded over the edge of the mountain. The edge of the pool cascaded in a gentle sheet over an open side, creating a waterfall which was caught several stories below in another large pool that jutted out from the mountain side. Rey announced her amazement as she had previously considered the deep bathing tub on Naboo to be an unimaginable luxury. Yet here, were two bodies of water, and of immense beauty, and it were intended for nothing but leisure. 

 

“Empress, there are 3 other pools scattered about the property. Each one is unique. The natural pool with a rock grotto, located deep in the privacy of the western jungle garden, is my favorite but I will let you discover that one for yourself,” the Minister smiled.

 

As they toured each descending level of the Palace, Rey was full of amazement and compliment. The palace seemed a paradise which easily rivaled the one on Naboo. Kylo, on the other hand, sulked uneasily through the place. He complained about the bright light and lack of privacy due to the immense number of windows. Even after the Minister showed him how all of the windows could be darkened with the touch of button, Kylo remained unmoved. He asked multiple questions about the security measures but seemed unimpressed with the answers the Minister gave. He made no compliment on any part of the palace, it’s gardens or it’s furnishings. Kylo’s mood didn’t improve until the Minister took them down the central lift to the bottom level, where the entrance to the private, sandy, crescent-shaped beach lay. Rey gasped with awe and, at last, Kylo could not hide his smile. Finally receiving some small gesture of Kylo’s approval, the Minister cut his losses, bowed low and excused himself. Rey laughed with carefree joy as she ran along the sandy stretch of water. Sand she knew. Green plants and mountains she had seen on Ahch-To. But sand and water _and_ green plants was a paradise she had never experienced. The green water in the bay was relatively flat, with almost no waves, and it lapped lazily onto the sand. Rey’s exhilaration was so complete that it even began to lightened Kylo’s mood. She took off her shoes and cautiously dipped her toes in the water’s edge then laughed out loud.

 

She looked at Kylo and delightedly exclaimed, “It’s warm!”

 

Rey’s enthusiasm was infectious and Kylo found he couldn’t help but let himself be carried away by it. He smiled and began to take his clothes off.

 

“What are you doing,” she asked.

 

“Take your clothes off. We’re going for a swim,” Kylo smiled.

 

“I’m not sure, Kylo! It’s an ocean, it’s huge! I’ve barely even swam before...“

 

Kylo, now naked, walked over and began pulling Rey’s shirt over her head, “You have nothing to worry about! Look, it’s shallow and still in the bay. You won’t get swept away out to sea...except by me.”

 

Kylo chuckled as he picked Rey up and carried her across both of his arms into the water. He set her down once he was waist-deep in the water. The bay had a fine, sandy bottom and the water, which reflected green from above, was so clear that Rey could see her toes. The occasional school of small fish swam by but otherwise, they had the water all to themselves.

 

“It’s kind of like a salty bath,” Rey said happily.

 

“And just like the bath, I want to be inside of you here too,” Kylo seduced in her ear. 

 

He pulled Rey close and began to kiss her. Finding nothing but delights here in the water, Rey relaxed and pressed her body into Kylo and let her neck loll back for him. He bit tenderly at her neck for a while before he lifted Rey by her bottom as he had the night of Chancellor Romar’s party and moved them into deeper water. The sun hung low in the sky and cast a long reflection of the two intertwined in a rapturous embrace. Afterwards, they swam in the water and Kylo laughed with a careless joy Rey had rarely heard from him. As the sun began to sink, they returned to the sandy beach once again. They did not bother dressing, content to let themselves drip dry on the private and secluded beach. Rey was fascinated by several small armored creatures that began to emerge from unseen holes in the sand. She watched them fight among themselves and meander along the beach as the sun fell into the green waters of the bay. As dark fell and the stars came up, Kylo pointed out several constellations to Rey. It was getting late, and between the Senate in the morning and touring the Palace in the afternoon, they had been busy all day.

 

“We should get back,” Rey said.

 

“Not yet,” Kylo said as he pulled Rey close to him.

 

 

He kissed her passionately for some time before he finally said, “There’s something I’ve wanted since our last night in Pontus.”

 

Kylo lay down on the sand and adjusted Rey until she was seated in a straddle atop him. She lifted her hips to allow him space then sighed aloud at the wonderful feeling of fullness once he entered her. Kylo gazed up at Rey on a backdrop of stars which reminded him of their last night on Pontus. He wove her loose, salty hair into his fingers. She reveled in the feeling of his hands in her hair and began to rock her hips into him. Kylo matched her rocking motion and she gave herself over to the pleasure of dictating her own rhythm. The hum of their bond was a sweet satisfaction that Rey was sure she would never grow tired of. Kylo watched her, enraptured once again to see her ride out her pleasure atop him. As she began to pant, Kylo groaned with increasing effort and pulled gently at her hair. Rey turned her face up to the stars and Kylo abandoned her hair to gently touch the neck stretched out long before him. The sensation caused Rey to gasp as the intangible but irresistible mingling her light and his dark returned once again. Kylo moved his free hand to the apex of Rey’s sex and circled it with his finger until her gasping breaths turned into moans. Keeping his eyes locked on the gorgeous sight above him, he watched Rey climb ever higher atop him as he continued to gently hold her long and perfect neck in his hand. She sped up and Kylo abandoned her sensitive nob to grasp Rey’s hip and pump more quickly. As he felt their climax approach, he pulled Rey face towards his own so that they locked eyes as they came, breathing in time as one.

 

Afterwards, Rey lay limply atop Kylo as he tenderly ran his fingers along her bare and sandy back and along the backs of her arms. He loved the way their bodies relaxed on one another. They lay together skin-to-skin, lazing in the sand for some time as Kylo contently gazed at the stars above. In time, his passion rose once more and he began to kiss Rey again. By the time they had their fill of one another on the sandy beach it had become so late at night that Rey was relieved no one had been sent to look for them.

 

They woke together in a spacious room high up in the complex with curved, floor-to-ceiling windows that provided an uninterrupted view of the bay. They lay sleepily together for a while, quietly taking in the view in one another’s arms. Their quarters were laid out as a series of five circular terraces that gave the impression of a series of interlocking circles. All of the rooms featured the same floor-to-ceiling windows, affording a view of the bay from every room. The largest terrace was their bedroom which contained not just their bed but several other pieces of small furniture as well as potted plants. To the right of their room, lay a large bathroom with a circular soaking tub. Their dressing areas lay behind the bathroom back into the mountain. On their left and located a few steps below their bedroom, was the second largest terrace. It was a well-furnished living area that was open and level to the terrace beyond it. The terrace beyond was a dining area with a lovely circular table made of decadent wood. A glass door separated the dining area from the final terrace. It was a furnished outdoor area with flowering vines that grew from boxes overhanging the railing. Slowly they roused themselves and rung for Dakon and Ganamae. When Kylo rose he noticed the coil of red marriage cords laid upon a nearby side table. He eyed them then nodded appreciatively to Dakon. This time Dakon responded with nothing more than his own silent nod. They were prepared and Rey entered the dining room with a sigh. Rey’s easy smile had turned down at the sight of C3PO standing beside the table waiting for them. It was clear they would not be getting a quiet meal together this morning.

 

“Good Morning Emperor, Empress,” C3PO chimed with annoying brightness, “I have several messages for you.”

 

“It will wait until we’ve finished,” Kylo said gruffly. 

 

He had been a bit short with C3PO but Rey was secretly happy that Kylo had done what she could not. She smiled at him gratefully and took a leisurely sip from her cup. C3PO excused himself and Kylo indicated that they would all meet after breakfast.

 

“I thought you might still be a bit tired after last night,” Kylo smirked.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me how beautiful this place was,” Rey asked.

 

“Because I’ve never been here before. This isn’t Junari Point,” Kylo said.

 

“What,” Rey said with confusion.

 

“I never told you about the meeting I had with the Minister on Naboo. When we met to discuss Junari Point, he told me he had a better location in mind. He said it was perfect, more private, more secure and more like a retreat because it was farther away from the bustle of the Capitol,” Kylo explained.

 

“Well you made a great choice,” Rey said happily.

 

“Actually,” Kylo admitted, “I told him no, that I’d rather be closer to the Senate. Clearly, the Minister ignored me.”

 

“So that’s why you were so short-tempered with him yesterday!”

 

“Yes,” Kylo admitted with a slightly embarrassed grin.

 

“Kylo, how can you be unhappy with this place? It’s paradise! At least as beautiful as Naboo, maybe even more beautiful,” Rey exclaimed.

 

“Now that I’ve seen it I do like it,” Kylo continued seriously, “But I wasn’t going to let the Minister know that I’m anything other than unhappy about the fact that he chose ignore the directive of his Emperor.”

 

Rey laughed him off, “Admit it, the Minister had you when we got onto that beach and he knew it!”

 

“Wrong. I believe  _I_ had _you_ on that beach, Sweetheart, and you know it,” Kylo playfully corrected.

 

They both laughed then finished their breakfast. Afterwards, they were escorted down the hall to an interior room. It was set up with a large table and chairs as well as a few screens and holovids. C3PO perked up and greeted them.

 

“Your Highnesses, there are several messages left for you since yesterday afternoon. The head of the Senate, Desma Amidala, requested you contact her for an update on Chancellor Romar. The Minister of Chandrila, Brek Tangrin, contacted twice. He requests to know if you are entirely satisfied with Jade Bay. He mentioned that he would be pleased to make any changes if you require them-“

 

“So I guess the Minister didn’t know that the Dark Lord was satisfied on that beach after all,” Rey chuckled to Kylo with double meaning.

 

Kylo shot her a smirking look, “I’ll handle it. Go on, C3PO.”

 

“Two journalists have requested an audience-“

 

“Absolutely not. Next-“ Kylo commanded.

 

“Finn left an urgent update for the Empress on the situation on Coruscant-“

 

“And Hux? Where is he,” Kylo asked.

 

“I believe the Director of Intelligence is still aboard _the Equilibrium_ , Highness. He is scheduled to arrive here to deliver a report in one hour. You previously requested that Director Hux and Assistant Director Poe Dameron be granted access to you and the grounds without the normal notification protocols. But you did not indicate that I should notify you-“

 

“Does he always talk this much,” Kylo asked Rey as C3PO continued to jabber until Kylo waved his hand in exasperation, “Good. Fine. Enough! Let’s get started before Hux arrives.”

 

They contacted Desma first who congratulated Rey and reported that her speech had been a resounding success. Desma called it a “masterful delivery” that proved Rey would be very capable to handle the Senate in the future. The Senate indicted Chancellor Romar and moved to cease all further lines of questioning them in the matters on Coruscant. More importantly, they agreed to send additional troops to push the criminal syndicates out of the Coruscant Underworld once and for all, as well as oversee a new election process there. Desma also mentioned that Rey’s speech had been broadcast over many channels and a public fervor for the Jedi Empress seemed to be developing. Afterwards, they split up to separate holovids. While Kylo contacted the Minister of Chandrila, Rey contacted Finn. When it connected, Finn appeared tired and as if he was in one of the rooms within the Chimera complex.

 

“Rey! How is Chandrila,” Finn asked.

 

“It’s amazing, Finn! I want you and Rose to come for a visit,” Rey said.

 

“Yeah? Well, maybe once I leave Coruscant. But it will be a while, things are still a mess here right now.”

 

Rey casually reassured him, “I have good news for you about that! You are about to get a lot more backup. The Senate is sending two ships full of Stormtroopers to help get a handle on Coruscant.”

 

“That’s great, Rey! Because things have been rough here since you left. After _the Equilibrium_ left orbit, the syndicates took it as a sign that you were leaving the rest of us behind and they were gaining the upper hand. They’ve been pushing back hard on us and Chimera ever since. We’ve been able to hold all of our positions but it’s cost us. Chimera’s forces are starting to run thin.”

 

“You were getting worried,” Rey intuited.

 

“You have to admit, it didn’t look good when you made the decision to leave. The Shadow Collective escaped, Kylo Ren-I mean-the Emperor, was unconscious and looked dead, the syndicates started a war, Chancellor Romar seemed to have the Senate on his side...I saw your speech, by the way.”

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

“Rey, you’ve done exactly what we were fighting for in the Rebellion. An end to the cruelty, oppression and corruption like here in the Underworld. I’m...proud of you,” Finn said quietly.

 

“Awww, Finn! I’m proud of you too! We’ve come a long way since Jakku, huh?”

 

Rey could see a Chimera mercenary come up to Finn then whisper in his ear. Finn had a frown on his face as he quietly replied, “Really? How many?”

 

The mercenary made an inaudible reply and Finn answered, “Ok. Get the ‘troopers in B wing up and meet me in 5 minutes. At least they got a little sleep.”

 

Finn turned his attention back to Rey and the holovid, “Rey, something’s come up and I gotta go. Oh, before I do-I thought I’d let you know that we were able to clear the area to help Poe, and he and his team have left.” 

 

“Left? Where did he go,” Rey asked quickly.

 

“Rey, I really gotta go. Ask Hux, he’ll fill you in,” Finn said as he leaned in to end the comm.

 

Rey returned to the center table in the room to find Kylo waiting.

 

“Finn mentioned something about Poe leaving Coruscant. Do you know anything about this,” Rey asked.

 

“I spent two days unconscious and the remaining time preparing for the Senate. You know more than I do at this point,” Kylo said wryly.

 

Just then, Hux entered the room.

 

“I really think there should be more guards inside. There have been assassination attempts made on both of you,” Hux mentioned.

 

“Minister Tangrin assures me the droid patrols are less invasive and just as effective,” Kylo said.

 

“Yes, well the Minister didn’t see the droid that was reprogrammed and used on Naboo,” Hux said in smooth rebuttal.

 

“Finn just told me Poe had left Coruscant but he didn’t say where to. What’s this about,” Rey asked.

 

“That’s why I’m here, Empress. As you know, we left Dameron and most of the team on Coruscant to continue to look for the Zabrak. Of course, their task was greatly hampered by the war the syndicates started in the Underworld. Two days ago, they got close but they were thwarted when the Zabrak disappeared into an area that is controlled by the Death Watch syndicate. Without any backup, it’s been hard for Finn and Chimera to maintain the positions they have, let alone clear another one. I don’t know how he managed it, but Finn got the area clear enough that Dameron and the team could get in. But by the time they did, the Zabrak was long gone. Dameron was able to find out that the Zabrak purchased a smuggling ship from Death Watch and, more importantly, they found out where he was heading.”

 

“Dathomir,” Kylo said sternly, “They were Nightsisters, I told you. Why didn’t you just send the team there immediately?”

 

“Because, my Lord,” Hux said heavily, “the Zabrak didn’t go to Dathomir. He was heading to Malachor.”

 

“What,” Rey exclaimed angrily, “You sent Poe to Malachor?!?”

 

“I did not send him. Dameron and his team left for Malachor without contacting me,” Hux replied.

 

“Poe left for Malachor without consulting you, me, anyone first,” Rey asked incredulously.

 

“Believe me, Empress, I’m not happy about it either,” Hux explained, “There will be no way to communicate with them once they reach that far into the Outer Rim. His words to me were ‘I have a plan and I’m not going to wait around for you talk me out of it.’”

 

“That sounds like Poe alright,” Rey said with frustration before turning to Kylo, “We can’t let Poe go to Malachor alone. If the Jedi warnings are true, at best, he’ll find nothing and walk into a trap set by the Zabrak. At worse...there are so many worse things that could happen that I can’t even think about them all!”

 

Kylo inhaled deeply before speaking in a low, serious tone, “Malachor is powerful with the Dark Side, Rey. The one thing I do know from stories about the Nightsisters is that they derived their power from planetary sinks of the Force. On Coruscant they were weak, Rey, on Malachor they could be exponentially more powerful.”

 

“What about the Zabrak? Would he be more powerful there too? He didn’t use any Force skills yet he seemed to be their Leader. Maybe he hid his ability for some reason,” Rey asked.

 

“If the Zabrak is a Sith, then yes, he will be more powerful there as well. But the whole situation is...strange. In the stories, the Nightsisters always led, always ruled, and they mostly used the Zabraks as their slaves. Darth Maul was one of the very few Zabraks with Force powers and he ultimately failed as a Sith.” 

 

Rey asked with slow uncertainty, “Do you think it’s possible that Darth Maul is still alive?”

 

“Luke was unequivocal about the story of Obi-Wan Kenobi dealing Maul a death blow on his home world of Tattooine,” Kylo rationalized, “Besides, he would be ancient by any measure. It just doesn’t seem plausible.”

 

 

“But who else could it be? Why would use so many of Maul’s old connections? Malachor, Dathomir, the Shadow Collective, the Nightsisters, another Zabrak? They were all supposedly wiped out too, yet here we are,” Rey exclaimed.

 

“Maybe someone who wants us to think it is Maul,” Hux interjected.

 

“But why would someone want to make us think of a long-dead failure of a Sith,” Kylo mused, largely to himself.

 

Everyone sat in silent contemplation of this question but no answers were forthcoming. Kylo finally broke the silence.

 

“The Zabrak, the Nightsisters, Darth Maul, they all point to Dathomir. We need answers and my guess is we will find them there,” Kylo said.

 

“I am not going to Dathomir, Kylo,” Rey said firmly, “I will not leave Poe go to Malachor alone.”

 

“Malachor is closer to Coruscant than Chandrila, plus Dameron already has a head start. I’m afraid there will be no catching up to him,” Hux said sadly.

 

“I am going to try,” Rey said fiercely, “even if I have to go alone.”

 

Kylo sighed, “It looks like we will be leaving Jade Bay sooner than expected. We’re going to need a small ship with a hyper drive, something fast.”

 

“Well, I happen to know the pilot of the fastest ship in the galaxy,” Rey suggested with a knowing smile.

 

“No. Absolutely not,” Kylo said emphatically, “I told you I would never set foot on my father’s ship again and I meant it. Chewbacca is probably half way across the galaxy right now and tracking him down will take time we don’t have. Hux, find us a ship and have it brought here as quickly as possible.”

 

“My Lord, you can hardly expect me to agree to this plan,” Hux declared with increasing exasperation, “Both of you were nearly captured last time! Now you want to go to Malachor where you will very likely be walking into a trap _yet_   _again_ , and your opponents will be stronger! It is simply too dangerous! What will happen to the Imperial Republic?!?”

 

Rey saved Kylo the trouble with an icy command, “That wasn’t a discussion, Hux, that was an _order_.”


	25. No way in Malachor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s “no way in Malachor” this is gonna work...
> 
> ***************************

With Minister Tangrin’s help, Hux grudgingly found a ship that fit their needs and a fast, yet comfortable, Diplomatic Barge was brought to Jade Bay. Hux wasn’t happy when he discovered the couple planned to go to Dathomir after Malachor. 

 

“If you survive Malachor! IF! Why should I even bother to build the Intelligence branch while you’re gone? Between Dathomir and Malachor, you are sure to get yourselves killed,” Hux groused.

 

“Look at it this way, Hux,” Kylo said with a chuckle, “if we don’t return then you are finally free to fulfill your ambition at last. Restart the First Order and become Supreme Leader.”

 

It was a failed attempt at humor that reminded Kylo why he rarely ever made a joke. Rey appeared horrified, while Hux looked somehow even more miserable at the mention of his former life.

 

Hux broke the awkward silence that followed with a final pleading request, “You’ll be too far out of range for communications while in the Outer Rim. At least come back into range after Malachor and get a message to me.”

 

“We’ll figure something out,” Rey promised. 

 

Kylo and Rey boarded the ship without any further discussion. There was a brief disagreement between Rey and Kylo over who would be pilot. A quick hand game ensued which Kylo won then seated himself with a victorious smirk in the pilot’s chair. Rey took the co-pilot’s seat and began flipping the switches to begin the ignition sequence. Once they reached Chandrila’s orbit Rey moved them farther away from the planet as Kylo made preparations for the jump to hyperspace. 

 

Rey looked at Kylo to confirm they were in position before mumuring, “I hope we catch them before anything bad happens.”

 

With his hand on the lever, Kylo said, “There’s only one way to find out.”

 

He pulled the lever back and they entered hyperspace. A few days later, Kylo and Rey were in the final approach to Malachor. From a distance, the planet appeared like a smooth, solid ball of black stone with the occasional burst of lightning rolling over the surface.

 

“The planet looks like it’s been frozen in carbonite,” Rey murmured with wonder.

 

As they entered Malachor’s thin atmosphere Rey began a scan of the planet, “It looks like it’s just miles of nothing but these readings are strange, Kylo.”

 

“Malachor has an irregular energy discharge that interferes with the sensors. I think most of the temple was supposed to be underground. Just keep scanning, there’s a Sith Temple here somewhere,” Kylo directed.

 

Rey unsuccessfully fiddled with the scanner before she finally abandoned it and said, “Let’s try the comms.”

 

“It’s too risky, Rey. What if we reach the Zabrak instead of Poe,” Kylo asked grimly. 

 

Rey moved her eyes across the horizon instead. After some time, she thought she could make out a large mass emerging far in the distant horizon to their left.

 

“There! That must be the temple,” Rey said enthusiastically.

 

Kylo turned in the direction Rey indicated and dipped the ship into a low position, flying just over the smooth ground beneath.  

 

“Keep an eye out for any ships above us. We don’t want to get ambushed” Kylo said warily.

 

They remained the only ship in the sky as the distant mass quickly grew and took shape. 

 

As they approached the large, roughly triangular ruin, Rey pointed with hopeful excitement, “Do you see it?!?” 

 

A parked ship with an open ramp had just begun to come into view. Another wary look around the barren terrain confirmed to Kylo that no one was in the vicinity. 

 

“I see it. But we need to be careful. We don’t know the ship they took. Anyone could be on board,” Kylo warned.

 

Kylo set down close to the open ship and made their way to their open ramp. They nodded to one another then stealthily made their way to the open ramp of the other ship. They entered the vessel and made a quick search until they reached the cockpit. But they found no one inside and no obvious signs of occupants. 

 

“Watch the door. We need to know whose ship this is,” Rey said.

 

Rey headed to the sleeping area of the ship where a few, low beds were built into the side of the wall. After a few minutes of poking around, she figured out how to open the space below the bed revealing a small drawer. Inside, she found a few tools used for opening doors and some clothing that she recognized as those Vren often wore.

 

“I think I found something,” Rey called to Kylo. 

 

She brought the pants and tools over to Kylo who was intently scanning the horizon. 

 

“I’m pretty sure these belong to Vren,” Rey said, “that means this is their ship. I didn’t find any evidence of a fight on the ship.”

 

Kylo glanced down at the pants and nodded in agreement, “That probably means they went into the temple. Why isn’t the Zabrak’s ship here?”

 

The two exchanged an uneasy look with one another before exiting the ship in the direction of the temple. The temple was impossible to miss since it was the only object rising from an otherwise, flat and barren landscape. The charcoal-colored ground was smooth and unbroken in most places, although some treacherous and narrow cracks appeared here and there descending into unknown depths below. As they neared the entrance to the temple, a vague sensation began to scratch at the back of Rey’s mind. But once they passed through the threshold, the creepy yet irresistible pull of the dark side became unmistakable. Rey drew a sharp breath as she felt the sudden splash of a jump into an icy pool wash over her. The memory of her descent at Ahch-To flashed in her mind’s eye. 

 

Kylo glanced back at Rey and said, “It will get stronger as we get deeper inside the temple.”

 

Rey pushed the images away and steadied her breath. Kylo inhaled deeply and seemed to grow larger as he entered the temple. But within a few minutes, it quickly became clear that the temple was half-collapsed. At first, Kylo could pick out a path around boulders and piles of rubble. But soon, he found the path blocked. Pulling on the Force, he made a high jump onto a large boulder and scanned the area. Rey followed him up with her own Force-jump. A large room of rubble lay all around them, mostly hiding whatever clear paths that may have once existed. Kylo closed eyes, inhaled deeply, then reflexively reached our with his senses, meditating on the Force. The strong tug of the dark side felt like a dark drink of power that pulled him unmistakably in one direction and begged him to look deeper. Kylo sipped of the dark power and reached out a bit farther as his mind’s eye tried reaching through the rocks. He felt the pull grow stronger, more irresistible, as he began to get close. But his concentration was suddenly broken by a low rumble and the sudden shifting of the ground under his feet.

 

“Woah,” Rey shouted and they both struggled to keep balance as the large boulder beneath their feet began to sway and roll.

 

The shifting rocks below them ground together creating a dangerous mortar-and-pestle action that would easily grind them flat were they to fall in. After a few tense moments of balance, the low rumble died away and the rocks settled once again.

 

“I wonder if the earthquakes caused all of this rubble recently,” Rey wondered aloud. 

 

“Somehow I doubt it. The pull is greatest from over there. We need to go that way,” Kylo pointed.

 

“Kylo, if this rubble was here before Poe was, they probably wouldn’t have known which way to go,” Rey reasoned.

 

“They were following the Zabrak and the Zabrak would have known where he was going. That place was most likely the heart of the temple. We should go in this direction,” Kylo said firmly.

 

Rey gathered herself with another inhale and pushed back the creepy dread of the Dark side. She followed Kylo as he made careful Force-jumps from rock to rock in the direction he indicated. Just as they reached the edge of a very large landslide pile of rocks, the earth rumbled and shifted beneath their feet again. Small stones fell from the ceiling here creating yet another distraction to their balance upon the boulders. As Rey began to lose her footing under a very round boulder, a larger stone fell from the ceiling. Rey shouted with surprise and Kylo quickly used the Force to throw the boulder just before it crushed Rey. As the rumble died away, they could hear a muffled shouting. They soon recognized it as Poe’s voice. 

 

“That’s Poe! I think they are trapped behind these rocks,” Rey exclaimed.

 

Rey steadied herself and pushed away the feeling which beckoned her to draw on the irresistible power of darkness. She inhaled and raised her hand in a ‘C’ shape as the rocks began to levitate. Rey raised her free hand the same as the first, then separated them and the levitating rocks parted away. Rey released the Force and the rocks cascaded away, revealing the entrance to a large tunnel. Kylo and Rey climbed down from the boulders and entered to find a dirty, but relieved-looking but Poe, Vren, Sarat and Chinders. Chinders’s leg appeared to be wedged between two large boulders and he was very pale.

 

“How did you find us! I thought we would die here,” Poe exclaimed with relief, “Can help Chinders?”

 

Rey examined the rocks and returned her focus to the Force. She levitated the boulders as Vren and Sarat pulled Chinders out from under them. She released them and the boulders fell back into place. 

 

Rey approached the group and asked, “How long have you been here?”

 

“I don’t know for sure, a day, I think,” he answered.

 

“Is the Zabrak still here,” Kylo asked urgently.

 

“He was here, but I think we just missed him. We never found his ship but we followed a trail in here. We found fresh footprints in the dust and ash every so often and followed them to this tunnel. I don’t know if we triggered something, or the Zabrak did, but once we entered this tunnel, the earthquakes started and both sides of the tunnel collapsed. I thought we would all suffocate in here...” Poe trailed off his grim explanation.

 

“Did the Zabrak go through the tunnel,” Kylo asked.

 

“The footprints led us here, so I can only assume so. But we never found a ship on our scans. He had a two day lead on us. I can only assume he came here, found whatever he was looking for then left before we arrived.”

 

“No one comes here without a specific reason, Rey. We should to find out where the Zabrak went while he was here. We need to go through the other side of this tunnel,” Kylo insisted.

 

“They aren’t going to be able to get through those rocks alone, Kylo. We need to help them get out,” Rey said.

 

Poe looked at the couple and bravely said, “Go. We need some time to get Chinders ready anyway. Just be sure to come back.”

 

Rey looked uncertain, but followed Kylo as the tempting feeling of the dark side crept close to Rey again. Every minute they walked she felt the pull on her will power increase until it became an increasing weight on her lungs. After what felt like an eternal struggle of will, they finally reached another large pile of rocks blocking the tunnel. Rey had to take extra time to regain her breath and clear her mind this time before she could draw on the Force to move the rocks that blocked their path. Kylo carefully observed Rey with a sidelong glance as she struggled. But finally, Rey managed to pull a deep inhale and she lifted the rocks from the tunnel’s exit. They entered another chamber littered with rocks, although the majority of the rocks here appeared concentrated into one large pile on the far side of the room. The pile was exactly in the direction where Kylo could feel the pull to the dark side was strongest. Kylo was certain that something important lay on the other side of those rocks. He led Rey towards the deep pile of rocks and noticed that they looked different than the others somehow. More locked into place and covered thickly in dust, as if they hadn’t been moved by the quakes while all of the other rocks had. Kylo looked from the rocks to Rey with silent askance. But the strength of the dark side of the Force was so strong here Rey felt choked and struggled to breathe. Rey wrangled her nerves and attempted to deepen her breath but the rocks seemed impenetrable to her. The seams between the rocks blocked all light from her senses, reducing it to a tiny string which was nearly impossible to grasp.

 

“No.  I-I can’t. The pull of the dark side is too strong here. I wasn’t prepared for it. It’s too distracting and the rocks are too many...too tight together,” Rey said with the strained voice of a choke.

 

“Let’s look around then. This pile looks untouched. It doesn’t look like the Zabrak made it through either,” Kylo said silently disappointed to turn away from the power he could feel on the the other side.

 

They began searching the room in opposite directions. Kylo had not gone very far around a large boulder when he came to an area that had many footprints disturbing the dust. Following them, Kylo soon discovered a large, dark sphere levitating in a corner. As he approached it, Kylo realized it contained a swirling, black mist and what appeared to be a few shards of crystal inside of it. 

 

“Rey, over here! I found something,” Kylo said as he carefully approached the sphere and examined it.

 

“It has been imbued with a Force shield to prevent the falling rocks from breaking it. I think this may have been left here for us,” Kylo said ominously.

 

Rey tapped on the container and the swirling mist coagulated into a darker shadow, “Is that what I think it is? Why would the Zabrak trap a Nightsister in an orb and leave it here for us to find?” 

 

“Maybe someone he thinks would be powerful enough here they could kill us on their own? Do you see the crystals at the bottom? They aren’t kyber crystals. They don’t respond to the Force,” Kylo said curiously. 

 

The ground rumbled low and ominously. Some dust was shaken from the the ceiling, but it settled as the rumble quickly died away.

 

“We can decide what to do about it on the ship. We need to get back to the others,” Rey said with urgency. She was anxious to get out of this room and some place where she didn’t feel choked anymore.

 

Kylo continued warily examining the sphere, “Rey, if I remove the sphere from the Force shield, it will no longer be protected. We don’t know who this is. If it breaks-”

 

“-we will have a fight on our hands...Then I guess you’d better not drop it.” 

 

Kylo grasped the sphere with both hands and pulled on the Force until he felt the shield give way to his power. They returned to the tunnel to find Vren and Sarat helping Chinders up as they supported him under each shoulder. Chinders’ leg had been splinted leaving him with only one leg to get out on. Rey’s brow furrowed with worry as she realized they would not be able to climb over even the smallest boulders. She would have to clear the path all the way back to the entrance. Poe looked visibly relieved to see the couple approach, but his eyes darkened as he observed Rey’s worry and the orb Kylo carried.

 

“What’s that,” Poe asked warily as he pointed at the dark sphere.

 

“Something the Zabrak left for us,” Kylo said.

 

“We’ll tell you more when we get back to the ship. Right now, we need to get out of here,” Rey pushed urgently.

 

Rey did not want to spend another moment with the pull of the dark side draining at her breath and her will power. With a great effort, she gathered her breath once more and slowly began the process of clearing rocks from their path. Kylo held tightly onto the sphere but kept a close eye on Rey. The repeated strain of will and effort was clearly taking a toll on Rey. He could tell through their bond that she was becoming quite exhausted and was fighting hard. Rey cleared a few boulders, and they all shuffled a few feet ahead, then she would gather her breath and repeat the process over again. 

 

A dangerous scene played out when another earthquake rumbled under them and created a very close call for the group. Rey was in the middle of lifting a number of boulders as the earthquake began. Boulders in the surrounding area began to roll into the now-empty space towards them. Rey’s attention wavered and the levitating boulders, shook, threatening to drop and flatten the group. She inhaled and closed her eyes tightly, shutting out all distraction so that she could maintain the boulders in the air even as the ground shifted beneath her feet. With no other options, Kylo quickly tossed the delicate sphere to Poe who bobbled it and nearly dropped it. Kylo Forced a shield around the group to protect them from the boulders rolling in towards them from the sides. He groaned with anger and effort as the earthquake rumbled on. Poe desperately clutched the sphere with as much of his body and arms as possible as his footing slipped under rumbling ground and he sank onto his behind. Poe looked at the swirling shadow inside as he continued to clutch it protectively. At last, the ground and boulders settled again. Kylo pushed the shield out with a shout. Rey fell, panting, onto her hands and knees. Kylo hurried to Rey and harmonized within their bond in an attempt to lend her the strength to remain conscious.

 

“I want to give in to it, Kylo. The dark side will give me strength,” Rey quietly pleaded to Kylo.

 

“The sphere-there’s a shadow inside and it seems to respond! What is this,” Poe exclaimed with curiosity.

 

“Not now,” Kylo grumbled the answer to both Poe and Rey as he helped Rey stumble to her feet.

 

Rey stood and nodded wearily to Kylo. Although the bond didn’t technically add to her strength, it balanced Rey’s exhaustion against the feeling of their combined strength. The affect lessened the feeling of her exhaustion just enough that she could begin again. Kylo found, if he sought to balance her and didn’t cause her to draw too deeply on the Force, then Rey could continue just past the point of her own exhaustion without losing consciousness. But Kylo knew this approach could not be kept up indefinitely. She just needed to continue until they escaped. Once she had cleared the last rock from their path, Rey collapsed. Every last ounce of her will and effort had been spent. Kylo had silently waited beside her as he released the harmony of their bond and caught Rey as she fell limply into his arms. As he carried her farther away from the temple, Kylo heard Rey’s breath begin to deepen. Only then did he understand that the pull of the dark side in the temple had been like a heavy weight on Rey’s chest that had also restricted her breathing. Kylo laid Rey on a bed in their Barge while Vren and Sarat helped Chinders onto the ship they had arrived on.

 

Poe followed Kylo onto the Barge, still carrying the sphere, “Will she be okay?”

 

“She’s just exhausted. She’ll sleep for a few hours then she’ll be fine,” Kylo said.

 

Poe tapped on the sphere and the mist concentrated into a deep black shadow, “And what about this? This is one of those Nightsisters, isn’t it?”

 

“Yes,” Kylo answered simply.

 

“And the crystals and this bit of sand at the bottom? How-Why would the Zabrak leave this, leave someone for you to find,” Poe asked with confusion.

 

“We didn’t find any answers here, only more questions,” Kylo muttered to himself with frustration. 

 

Kylo turned his attention back to Poe, “Do you know where the Zabrak might have gone after this?” 

 

“No. Like I said, he had a 2 day head start on us and I think his ship was already gone before we arrived,” Poe said. 

 

“I have to go on to Dathomir. It’s the only place. Everything points to Dathomir,” Kylo deduced. 

 

“But what do we do about this,” Poe asked as he held the sphere. 

 

“I don’t know yet, but I don’t want to risk opening it until we are far from both Malachor and Dathomir. The Nightsisters draw on a dark planet’s power. Whoever this is they are much more powerful here,” Kylo said.

 

“Then we should all go back to Chandrila first. We could open it more safely there and Hux could probably find something out about these crystals. Besides, we could escort you back. Two ships will be safer than one,” Poe reasoned.

 

“No, we’ve lost too much time in coming here already, the Zabrak is going to Dathomir, I’m certain of it. From all appearances, this orb is only intended as another obstacle, or as another distraction to buy him time. We’ll just have to be careful with the orb until we leave Dathomir. Take your crew and get a message back to Hux. Rey and I will go on to Dathomir,” Kylo directed.

 

“If that orb is more dangerous on Dathomir, then you should let us take it back to Chandrila with us,” Poe suggested.

 

“And risk it breaking on your ship? Or, worse, on Chandrila, near the Senate, while we are away? No! None of you are equipped to handle whomever is inside. It will be safer if it stays with us even if we are going to Dathomir,” Kylo said emphatically.

 

“Chinders has to get to a medical bay, but I could send Vren and Sarat back to Chandrila to take care of him. If you are going to Dathomir _and_  taking the orb with you, then you need me. You could use a good pilot and someone to help keep an eye on this thing,” Poe suggested as he pointed at the swirling sphere in his hands.

 

Kylo considered this for a few moments. He didn’t like the idea of bringing anyone else along, and especially not a cock-sure, former-Rebellion, flyboy like Dameron, but Kylo had also seen him in action back on Coruscant. Dameron had proved himself valuable in ships, valuable in a firefight and more adaptable to the unexpected than Hux. Grudgingly, Kylo realized that Dameron was right. He was, perhaps, the best possible person to join them for the sort of unpredictable, stealth mission that Dathomir was certain to be.

 

Kylo nodded in the affirmative and said, “Give Vren a message for Hux and get back here immediately. We leave as soon as you return to the ship.”

 

Poe handed Kylo the orb and rushed off of the ship to make the arrangements. Meanwhile, Kylo searched around the ship for the safest place he could manage to store the orb. As Kylo finished attempting a rudimentary padding for the orb, Poe returned and with a nod of acknowledgement to Kylo, moved towards the cockpit.

 

As Poe prepared the ignition sequence, he snorted to himself, “Dying on Dathomir will probably be better than the lecture Hux would have tried to give me anyway.”

 


	26. Temple of the Damned

Poe eased the ship into orbit high above Dathomir and called to Rey and Kylo, “I know you gave me those coordinates for the temple, but look it this. The scans indicate there’s a large colony on the far side of the planet.”

 

“We should go there! The assassin would need to resupply or reach a contact. Someone will have seen him,” Rey said.

 

Kylo hesitated, “If there is an active colony on Dathomir, that might mean the Nightbrothers are active again too.”

 

“Nightbrothers,” Poe asked.

 

“Generations ago, there were military villages that served the NightMother and the Sisters. It’s probably just a new colony using the remains of the old village. Just in case, let’s set down somewhere unseen.”

 

Poe angled their ship and headed for the colony on the far side of the Dathomir. He a grassy clearing bordered by dense forest some distance away from the village to park the ship. 

 

“We’ll have a walk through that forest but we’ll stay under cover and should be able to watch the village for a while,” Poe directed. 

 

They exited the ship to a land suffused in eery, red light. The forest was a treacherous tangle of large, bent trees supporting strange pods and large, spiky thorns.

 

“Great! It’s not a forest, it’s an enormous briar patch,” Poe muttered.

 

They began a careful navigation of the “forest” which largely meant selecting the path that required the least amount of stooping and ducking while attempting to keep in a single direction without getting lost. After some time they came to a house that backed up to the forest and provided a good location to position themselves. They crouched behind some crates along the side of the house, affording them a good view of a street within the village. Fierce-looking Zabraks with horns, black patterning, and yellow or red skin, walked the street. After a few minutes of observation, it became clear that the village contained nothing but Zabraks. 

 

“I was afraid of this...,” Kylo whispered, “This is a definitely a Nightbrother colony. They don’t allow Off-worlders here. We can not be seen.”

 

Rey and Kylo pulled their hoods up to hide their faces. Kylo shot Poe an impatient look as he tugged at the collar of his leather jacket which barely managed to cover his neck. Poe shrugged a half-hearted apology at Kylo when Rey tapped his arm, directing Kylo’s attention back to the street. She had spotted another crate next to a building across the now-empty street, providing the perfect opportunity to move. Without a word, Rey bolted across the empty street leaving Kylo and Poe with no choice but to follow. They continued to make their way stealthily like this, in between houses and buildings and through tiny back alleys, until they heard some loud shouting and crept closer to investigate. The group came to a large, circular clearing where a dozen white skinned Nightsisters stood in lines as a red skinned Nightbrother shouted at them. At his command, the Nightsisters moved in unison taking up an empty hand fighting position. As they performed a series of kicks and chops, the Nightbrother moved between the lines cruelly swinging a large and heavy bo at full strength. Rey gasped as he quickly hit the first three Nightsisters and they crumbled to the ground. Kylo placed one hand on her shoulder and a silent finger to his lips. Rey turned her attention back to the sisters where several now lay writhing in pain on the ground. The Nightbrother continued through the lines with the bo, striking at one Sister and another. Finally, one turned to shadow just before his stick landed. Within a few moments, she rematerialized several feet away, unharmed and in a ready position. The Nightbrother praised her in front of the others and shouted for the others to get up and begin again. 

 

“If the Nightbrothers are active again...why are _they_ training the Nightsisters and not a Mother? Where is the NightMother,” Kylo whispered his questions aloud.

 

Rey turned around to face Kylo as he spoke just as small, young, yellow-skinned Nightbrother turned into the alley and lift the crate behind Poe. Poe turned and his eyes met the very surprised boy’s. The boy dropped the crate in shock and tore off down the street and out of sight. 

 

“Kriff! We need to get out of here. Follow me,” Rey whispered.

 

She looked around and choose the only direction that wasn’t the street - moving as steathily as possible around the edge of the training ground. Rey found a small space between two houses and quickly ducked them into it. They heard a small commotion coming from their old location and Poe carefully peered around the corner. A small group of Brothers, armed with electrified bos, was examining the crushed grass where they had been crouching and began calling the Sisters and their trainer over with a shout. Poe urgently signaled a “go” to Rey who frantically found the first open window and climbed inside with Kylo and Poe close behind her. They had climbed into a small bedroom and their only options were to return through the same window or open the door onto whatever lay inside.

 

“We need to get out of here. Fast,” Rey said tensely.

 

Kylo motioned Poe to open the door. It opened onto a larger living space, where a Brother sat at a table. In an instant, Kylo Force choked him cutting off his ability to raise an alarm. 

 

“Since we are here...I need some answers,” Kylo said with dark intent.

 

He changed the shape of his hand slightly, maintaining a partial choke while he probed the brother’s mind. The Nightbrother began to make loud gurgling noises of protest. Rey could hear the shouts of Brothers and Sisters searching the street drawing nearer.

 

“End this, Kylo! There’s no more time! They’ll hear you,” Rey whispered urgently.

 

Kylo released the Nightbrother, who fell to his knees before him. Poe used the blunt end of his pistol to knock him out, silencing him. They drug the unconscious body to his bed before returning to front door. Beside the door was a partially covered window, which Poe peered out of to check the street. He slunk down out of view as a group of armed Sisters passed. 

 

“It won’t be long before they start searching houses,” Poe said grimly.

 

When the street was empty, Poe motioned to Rey who opened the door and the quickly crossed into another alley. Shouting voices in the distance harried them as they went, but somehow they managed to navigate through the village without being seen. Relieved, they reached the forest’s edge and gratefully took the treacherous cover it provided back towards their ship. But as they reached the forest’s edge, they pulled up short of the field and remained in cover. A group of Nightbrothers and Nightsisters was examining their ship.

 

“Kriff, the orb! We can’t let them get onboard,” Kylo said angrily as he ignited his lightsaber.

 

Even now, Rey still found it a surprise to see Kylo pull on the mantel of the Dark Lord. He instantly grew taller and more menacing as he confidently strode out of the forest as a hunter, his lightsaber ready in hand. 

 

Rey quickly directed Poe, “Find a way to get onto the ship unseen. Start it up and be ready for us.”

 

Rey stood and ignited her lightsaber to join Kylo. The visage of Kylo in a concentrated, unhurried fury caused the group around the ship to pause, a mistake which Kylo took full advantage of. He easily pulled his outstretched hand, tripping a yellow-faced Brother hard off his feet with the Force. The Nightsisters ignited small, lightsaber-like daggers in each hand and ran at Kylo with a sudden shout. The four remaining Nightbrothers armed themselves with a rotating, electrified bo and moved to join the fray behind the Sisters. Rey ran out of the forest now and Force-pushed the Brothers back. A red-skinned Brother hit the side of their ship and slumped, knocked unconscious. By the time the remaining 3 Brothers got up, Rey had covered the distance and quickly engaged them. The spinning pattern of the Nightbrothers’ movement coupled with their twirling bos made them particularly hard to hit. Their bos also had a greater reach than Rey’s lightsaber, and Rey had her hands full dancing in and out of striking distance. Meanwhile, Kylo was engaged with the Nightsisters.

 

He had quickly dispatched the first one, who was slow to transform into shadow. But the remaining two were much better at transforming and their strength was noticeably greater here than those he encountered on Coruscant. The Sisters were strong, agile, and fast and, like the Brothers, they used a spinning move to avoid strikes. They were so good at avoiding strikes that they did not use their shadow technique often and closed the distance on Kylo even though he had the longer weapon. Finally, Kylo found his opportunity and feinted, drawing one of the unsuspecting Sisters into his lightsaber. With only one left to focus on, Kylo could rely on his best skill and bore down hard using the advantage of his strength. Although the Nightsister’s dark side strength was formidable, this one alone could not overpower the Dark Lord. In a final move, Kylo hooked and locked her crossed daggers with his crossbar and slowly pressed her daggers back into her own throat, cutting her neck.

 

His opponents finished, he turned to help Rey whom he observed as she made a final move on the last Nightbrother. She had leaned back in a low slide, narrowly avoiding the yellow-skinned Brother’s twirling bo, and struck him cleanly across the gut from the position on her knees. She stood as the Brother fell and her fierce eyes met with Kylo’s. The sound of the Barge’s engines roaring told them Poe was aboard and the path was clear. Rey and Kylo hurried onto the ship as Poe pulled up the ramp.

 

“We need to find somewhere to lay low and catch our breath,” Rey stated as they ran into the cockpit.

 

“I’m working on it,” Poe said as he frantically worked to steer, navigate and toggle switches at once.

 

Understanding Poe’s need, Rey sat down and began toggling switches so he could focus on the navigation and steering. 

 

“I learned something interesting from that Brother’s mind,” Kylo said as the other two piloted the ship.

 

“It seems they have taken a new Mother who has upended the old traditions and promised them power ‘beyond measure’.”

 

“What old traditions,” Rey asked.

 

“The Sisters used to control the Zabraks. They called them Nightbrothers. It seems this new Mother promised the Brothers would train and control the Sisters this time if they would build her an army,” Kylo explained.

 

“That matches what we saw in that training field...This “Mother,” who is she,” Rey asked intently.

 

“That is another strange part. He’s never seen her but he knows she is an outsider. She’s not Dathomirian.”

 

“Why is that strange,” Poe asked.

 

“Dathomirians were very secretive, and Nightmothers most of all. So secretive that their knowledge was lost when this colony and the last NightMother was destroyed by a Sith Lord two generations ago. It seems improbable that there’s enough knowledge for a Dathomirian Nightmother to exist now, but it would be all but impossible for an Off-worlder to have it,” Kylo said.

 

“What about the Zabrak we are searching for? Had he seen him recently,” Rey asked.

 

“He had not seen him recently, but he knew him. Nightbrothers don’t work outside of the Mother, Rey. It is part of their tradition and their pact with her. I think it is safe to assume the Mother made the assassination plan and the Zabrak we encountered may just be someone she sent,” Kylo said grimly.

 

“What other skills might this NightMother possess,” Rey asked.

 

“I only know the little I read in Sith records. They drew from power syncs on the planet so their skills were largely limited to Dathomir. The shadow skill we know, and there was mention of their ability as assassins. Otherwise, just nonsense about cheating death, moving between planes and an army of the dead,” Kylo said. 

 

“Well clearly someone knows at least two of those skills! Didn’t that Brother tell you the Mother wanted to raise an army,” Rey questioned with alarm, “How likely is it that she knows how to raise an army from the dead?”

 

“I just can’t believe those stories. Besides, even if it was true, the army and the Mother who raised it all were defeated and died,” Kylo deflected.

 

Kylo and Rey quietly turned over the possibility of an undead army in their minds while Poe continued to fly low over the forest of bent and gnarled trees.

 

After a few minutes of quiet thought, Poe broke the silence with a dark observation, “Whoever it is, they have to be Force-sensitive. Which means you two aren’t the only ones anymore.”

 

“If there is a new Mother, then she’ll be at the old temple. We should find somewhere quiet to set down and get some rest before we face her tomorrow,” Kylo said.

 

Poe flew low over the forest of bent and gnarled trees for several hours until the landscape began to change. The changing landscape became a mix of swamp and tall, jagged rocks, interspersed with dense patches of briar-like forest. The large sun that enveloped all of Dathomir in red light was beginning to sink from the horizon. Just as darkness set in, Poe finally found a small clearing which bordered a fen on one side and a brake on the other. He set them down and they passed an uneventful night, waking with uneasy anticipation in the morning. After some discussion, it was decided that Poe would remain with the ship and the orb. 

 

“Keep your ramp door up,” Kylo commanded seriously, “If anything goes wrong, do not risk breaking the orb here. Leave and take it to Chandrila.”

 

“I’m not going to leave you here on Dathomir! We are light years away from being able to get a message out, let alone getting any help,” Poe protested.

 

A rough agreement was finally reached and Rey and Kylo exited the ship, leaving Poe to wait. It was a long and muddy slog along the banks of the swamp to the temple. When they finally came to a wide, low bridge made of a single slab of flat stone Rey rejoiced. 

 

“Finally! Solid, dry ground,” she said.

 

But as Rey stepped onto it, she felt the now-familiar pull of the dark side and instantly regretted this new misery. The ground on the far side of the bridge was rocky and dry and jagged peaks of stone rose here and there, forming walls. They followed a path around a stony outcropping and paused at the corner to peak around it. Finding no signs that anyone had been in the temple, they followed the path until they found a line of tall pillars which created a large, open-roofed hall. The dark side pulled tantalizing at Rey and made it difficult for her to breath again.

 

“This must be the temple. Let’s look around,” Kylo observed.

 

They split up and searched the large temple area, but it still appeared as if they were the first to enter in decades. As she searched, Rey became aware of a strong feeling of dread inside her, like the ringing of an alarm bell that was slowly growing louder in her mind.

 

“Kylo, I don’t like this place. There’s something-something is wrong. I don’t know-“ 

 

“-Look! I’ve found another corridor,” Kylo waved Rey towards a back corner of the wall.

 

It was a small opening in the wall, which made a sharp right turn, creating the illusion of a continuous wall where there was actually an opening. Glad for any reason to leave the temple, Rey followed Kylo around the corner into a corridor of steeply rising stone banks which towered on both sides. It appeared both natural and unnatural at the same time. As if a narrow, natural canyon had been deliberately formed to create a hallway. The feeling of dread continued for Rey as they moved down the canyon-like hallway and discovered several empty, but natural-looking “rooms” as occasional offshoots on their right or left. The “rooms” were large clearings of stony ground where the canyon walls gradually fell away and which often backed up to a cliff or occasionally to a swamp. Each time, the couple found nothing but a dead-end and returned to the central canyon-like corridor where the persistent ringing continued in Rey’s mind. 

 

“This place looks empty but I don’t feel like we are alone, Kylo,” Rey said with worry.

 

After some time, they reached the end of the corridor where the canyon walls opened up and fell away to a grand space. To either side of them lay a large, stony clearing. Rey and Kylo slowly walked to the far end of this “room.” There they discovered the end as an abrupt edge of a cliff. As Rey looked down, the ringing intensified until it nearly overwhelmed her. A few meters below the edge of the cliff hung a dark blanket of cloud that hid the cliff’s bottom from view and filled Rey with a dread that arrested her breath. 

 

“If she’s not here, where is the Mother,” Kylo said as they both stared down into the cloud, trying to discern what may lay below.

 

“You two really do have a knack for getting into trouble, you know,” a haughty voice spoke from behind them.

 

Kylo and Rey turned suddenly to discover the Zabrak from Coruscant, along with a very large number of armed Nightbrothers and Nightsisters. The swirling shadow above the group told Rey and Kylo that there were even more warriors uncounted for. Wordlessly they took a few steps away from the cliff’s edge and ignited their lightsabers side by side. 

 

The Zabrak took a few confident steps forward and spoke in an oily voice, “There is no way you can win this fight. Agree to put down your weapons and come peacefully and I can promise that neither of you will be killed...”

 

“Put down _your_ weapons, bring her to me and I will let _you_ live,” Kylo snarled.

 

The Zabrak addressed Kylo, “Why do you think she ordered I sedate you? My Mistress wants you alive. She seeks to reach an agreement with you.”

 

That the Zabrak was clearly speaking about Kylo and not Rey was a fact not lost on the couple. Kylo gave his response in the form of a Force-push that catapulted several Nightbrothers into the distance.

 

“She warned me you were stubborn about the Jedi. A pity,” the Zabrak said as he took a few steps back and the advancing horde swallowed him from view. 

 

The battle was underway. In an instant, Rey pulled herself into harmony with Kylo as they began a very challenging battle mediation. Rey created a shield that bounced several Nightsisters away as they hit while Kylo swung wide. They moved elegantly as one, and made the most of each motion, striking one opponent as they blocked another, deflecting an attack into someone else. But for every opponent they knocked out or killed, another seemed available to take it’s place. An gap created caused a dart to be shot in the their direction before the gap was quickly filled again with another opponent. Worse, they were out of space and backed up against a cliff. Kylo plucked at the bond between them to gain Rey’s attention.

 

“We have to do it, Rey,” Kylo said through gritted teeth as he pushed several opponents back into the crowd.

 

Rey did not need an explanation as to which  _it_  Kylo was referring to. Kylo wanted her to perform the exploding fist technique. A slight panic crossed Rey’s mind as she realized they had not practiced the technique since they had used it to defeat the Knights of Ren many months ago. It had taken quite a bit of practice to get the timing right.

 

“I may be a bit rusty,” Rey warned as she pushed off a Brother that struck down hard at her. 

 

But there was clearly no other choice. Although they were making some headway on the Nightbrothers, the Sisters’ shadow technique and their position against the edge of a cliff insured that the couple remained too overwhelmed by the number of opponents to ever gain the upper hand. It was only a matter of time and that time was rapidly diminishing. Rey pushed down her nervous instinct and let Kylo know she agreed. They fought for an opening and performed a simultaneous Force-push to gain the necessary space to prepare the technique. Rey felt the electric sensation as she pulled the shield up from the ground and around herself then joined it with Kylo’s until the shield vibrated in sync with their bond. Rey met a strong resistance as she attempted to draw her fist back and it slowed her. She realized she had forgotten how hard this part of the technique was and drew more deeply on the Force to regain the necessary strength. Just as she managed to get her fist pulled back fully, she felt an excruciating, burning pain. Kylo had already begun to release his fist to the ground. Rey tried to speed up to catch him, but her earlier hesitation had cost them. They had executed unevenly and caused two smaller explosions instead of one larger one. Kylo’s fist hit first and killed the closest Brothers but the shadowy Nightsisters were completely unaffected and began to rematerialize again. There was a loud crack as Rey’s technique exploded after his. Her explosion killed several Sisters who had rematerialized early. Kylo and Rey stood and ignited their lightsabers again. Kylo took two steps forward to engage those outside of the blast radius that launched at the couple once again. There was another loud cracking noise and the ground abruptly shifted beneath Rey’s feet. The edge of the cliff where Rey had been standing cracked wide and fell away, taking Rey with it. The last thing Rey remembered as she fell into the dark chasm of cloud below was the brief glimpse of Kylo backed up to the cliff’s edge and fighting four opponents at once.


	27. Lost and Found

The sound of Kylo’s voice yelling her name rung in Rey’s ears as she slowly opened her eyes. She gradually gained consciousness to find a few small crab-like creatures pinching her clothing and pulling at it in various places. They skittered away in fright as Rey sat up and laid a hand on the tender back of her pounding skull. 

 

“Ouch,” Rey moaned.

 

She looked at her free hand and became aware that it somehow still clutched her lightsaber. Rey clicked it thoughtlessly onto her belt and looked around. She was sitting at the muddy edge of a saltwater swamp, covered in mud and soaking wet. A small, long-beaked bird flew near her and cocked its’ head as it curiously examined her. Deciding Rey presented no threat, it began to burrow it’s long beak into the mud, searching for food. As awareness slowly crept back to her mind, Rey remembered Kylo and the battle at the cliff’s edge.

 

“Gods, where am I,” Rey said aloud to herself.

 

She slowly squatted at the water’s edge and cupped some water to her face to rinse the mud off. The cool, salty water helped revive Rey’s senses and she wobbled as she stood up to gauge her surroundings. The sun was high on it’s arc in the sky, indicating it was near mid-day on Dathomir. Ahead of her lay a wide, creek of slow moving water with a view of tall stony cliffs in the far distance. At her back lay a swampland of nobby branches, mud and razor-like grasses, while a tall forest loomed in the background . From here, it was not at all clear where she had fallen or in what direction the entrance to the temple lay.

_Where am I and how long I was unconscious_ , she wondered. 

 

Head throbbing, Rey decided to make her way through the swamp, keeping the cliffs in view. She lifted her mud-soaked boots one at a time and began slowly squelching along the muddy bank. Small crustaceans scattered in her wake, returning to their unseen burrows in the bank. Rey saw many unusual creatures as she walked along at the water’s edge. A large, toad-like creature sat on a berm of grass and captured the small crustaceans with a long, sticky tongue. The occasional splash of a tentacle or fin in the water alerted Rey that other creatures lurked in the dark, slow waters away from the bank. She walked until the red sun of Dathomir began to sink behind the horizon, yet the cliffs far in the distance to her left remained high. As darkness fell Rey began to trip on unseen stumps, scraping knees, or scratching hands on patches of razor-grass. Soon Rey realized that navigating the muddy bank at dark would be dangerous, if not impossible. She needed to find a place to spend the evening. Rey turned away from the water’s edge and slowly began to move more inland, in the direction of the forest. The nobby stumps and razor grass became thicker and more of a hazard the farther away she got from the water’s edge and Rey was quite scraped and battered before she found a small, dry berm of softer grass to settle on. It was barely raised above the level of the surrounding swamp water and it was so small Rey had to curl into a ball in order to keep her body out of the muddy water.  

 

As night fell, strange noises from the water became more ominous. Rey tried to lay down and settle herself on her side. Her mind raced as she considered the possibilities of her current predicament. She was lost in a vast swampland, with no real idea of which direction their ship lay. Even if she were, somehow, able to find the place where they had landed the ship, what would she find there? Would the host of Sisters and Brothers be lying in wait to ambush her again? Would Kylo and Poe be waiting? Rey finally allowed her mind to turn to her last memory of Kylo battling alone at the edge of the cliff. Even if he managed to survive and made it back to the ship, would he assume she had died and leave? How could she contact anyone if she was stranded here on Dathomir? _Contact,_ Rey suddenly thought. 

 

She sat up and took a cross-legged position of meditation. Rey inhaled fully and exhaled slowly and cleared her mind of the aches she felt in her head and body. She began by attempting to pull at the bond between them. It was there, she was certain. But the string felt very far away and the rubber band-like tightness she had grown accustomed to when they were close together was now slack and difficult to grasp. Rey sighed to herself, a _t least I know he is still alive_. She tried to pull at the invisible feeling of the string that tied them. But Rey was exhausted, her head ached and she fumbled uselessly within the Force as she attempted it over and over again without success. Her emotions began to bubble up and clouded her way within the Force. Rey pounded her fist on the ground in anger as a few, frustrated tears trickled from her eyes. She would not be able to contact Kylo through bond tonight. The temperature was dropping and her wet and muddy clothing did not help. Rey curled back up on the tiny berm of grass and pulled her legs close to try to keep herself warm. With the exhaustion of injury, effort and circumstance, she closed her eyes and quickly found sleep.

 

She rose the next morning to a dizzy, pounding head, parched lips and a painful thirst. Rey was certain now that she had fallen into the saltwater and somehow washed ashore. But she wondered how much saltwater she may have swallowed and how that might effect her level of dehydration. Years on dry, sandy Jakku accustomed Rey to dehydration, but dehydration while surrounded by so much undrinkable water was a more difficult psychology to wrestle. Over the next two days, Rey slowly wandered along the muddy bank, following the line of cliffs which were slowly descending along the opposite bank as the hours ticked by. Hunger and thirst gnawed at her while the constant feeling of being wet and muddy only added to her misery. Every evening, Rey attempted to contact Kylo through the bond, but each time her head pounded and the string of their connection felt outside of her grasp. Afterwards, she would lay on the rough ground to rest and her thoughts would turn to Kylo. He was still alive. _So he must have made it back to their ship_ , she reasoned with herself. Surely, he would make contact with Hux and return with a search team. Rey carefully calculated how long it would take Kylo to reach a place where he could contact Hux, then added on the time it would take for a team to be assembled and brought to Dathomir. Frustrated tears fell once her best answer added up to eight days. Rey knew she would not live much longer without finding some water.

 

On the third morning, Rey woke with a pounding headache even worse than the day before. Thoughts of survival that had dogged her the previous night. Her steps were harder and she stumbled more often. Rey knew she no longer had the strength to continue the arduous trek through mud. The previous day, Rey had noticed that the forest that had remained at her right had slowly begun to close in on the swampland. She decided to make for the edge of forest where the paths would be a bit more solid and easier to walk. Rey navigated between the increasingly tight rows of nobby plants, falling in the mud and scraping her knees and elbows multiple times along the way. Bruised, but not defeated, she regained her calm and chose a different tact. She pulled on the Force and jumped out of the mud and onto a nob. Using her Force-jumps she jumped from one nob to another until she finally reached the edge of the forest. The Forest floor lay comfortably above the water level with hard-packed earth instead of thick, wet mud. As Rey made a final Force-flip up to place her among the trees. Her cloak caught on one of the large thorns, catching her mid-flip and toppling her unexpectedly onto the hard ground with the sound of a loud rip. Dirty, bruised, ripped and tired, Rey painfully raised her pounding head from the ground and fought on. 

 

For several hours, she picked her way along the edge of the forest, trying to keep the water’s edge in view. Several times, in exhaustion, she lost her footing and became scratched in many places from the thorns or sharp pods that hung from the low, bent trees. Near mid-day, Rey the forest ended onto an opening of grass bordered by more marsh. Exhausted and glad of any flat, dry place without thorns, Rey lay down in the open grass and instantly fell asleep. 

 

Rey heard Kylo’s voice echoing her name. She opened her eyes but a deep blackness surrounded her. Rey reached out in the dark, but she could feel nothing around her except a vague feeling of cold stone beneath her feet.

 

“Kylo,” Rey called.

 

Rey reached out with her feelings and was abruptly met with a tantalizing feeling she instantly recognized as the dark side beckoning her. The feeling promised her strength, power, passion...the muffled sound of groaning protestation gradually filled her ears until it grew into a roar...a roar...the roar of an engine...

 

Rey’s eyes snapped open. It was late afternoon, and Rey spotted a ship flying low and slow nearby. The ship was clearly searching for something...or someone. It didn’t matter now if it was the enemy or not. Rey needed to get aboard that ship or she would surely die. Without further thought, Rey stood, jumped up and down and began waving at the ship, trying to get its’ attention. Soon, she was spotted and, as it drew closer, Rey recognized that the ship was their Barge. Grateful tears streamed from Rey’s eyes as she fell, exhausted, to her knees. But there was no place large enough for the ship to set down. The ship expertly hovered as low to the ground as possible and the ramp opened. No one was waiting at the ramp door as it opened, and Rey understood she’d need to jump in. She grabbed her pounding skull to help steady herself to her feet. Then Rey gathered herself and pulled on the Force to jump onto the ramp. Once on the ramp, exhaustion overtook Rey so hard that she lay on the ground panting. Need for an answer drove her - she had to make it to the cockpit. She had to confirm it. Rey must see Kylo with her own eyes. Rey forced herself up on all fours and crawled towards the cockpit. She got near the door but with her shifting vision and pounding head she could not quite make out whose back was in the pilot’s seat. She tried to open her mouth to speak, but her throat was so parched that no sound came out.

 

“Don’t die on me, Rey! Hang on a few more minutes. I just need to get us out of orbit,” Poe’s voice said.

_It isn’t Kylo...not Kylo...where is Kylo?_


	28. Rest for the Wicked

Rey woke later to Poe cradling her in his arms and holding a cup of water to her mouth. Her mind cleared enough to understand she was meant to drink it and she took a drink from the cup. Her parched throat burned as the water touched it and she immediately spit it back up.

 

“Easy, easy! Just a take a little,” Poe encouraged gently. 

 

Rey tried again and swallowed a small amount despite the burning in her throat. Poe laid Rey back down and began changing a bag that Rey realized was connected to her arm. She observed Poe as he set up a fresh bag of fluids for her. Every part of Rey felt achy, scratched and bruised, but what hurt most was the overwhelming pounding emanating from the back of her head. It kept her dizzy and made her vision shift irregularly.

 

“Kylo,” Rey tried to speak, but her throat was still so dry that only a rasping sound came out.

 

“Rest, Rey. Don’t speak. You were nearly dead when I found you. We’ll be within communicator range tomorrow and Hux can probably have a medical vessel intercept us by the day after that. You need to hold out until then.”

 

Rey gave herself over to the feeling of exhaustion once again and closed her eyes. She began to feel heavenly, like she was floating. Floating in the calm, green waters of Jade Bay. Kylo was laughing and swimming beside her. A school of small fish swam by her legs. Abruptly, Kylo was pulled underwater. Rey dove under the water to discover his legs trapped in the sand just beneath the waves. She began frantically pulling Kylo’s legs to free him, but they would not budge from their sandy restraints. Panicked, Rey emerged for a quick breath of air and dove in again. Long plants now wrapped his wrists and held him fast there as well. Rey desperately tried to break the plants but Kylo was running out of breath, out of time...Rey’s eyes opened to find her body thrashing. Poe held down her arms and legs as she convulsed uncontrollably. When her body finally relaxed Poe held her up again and brought a cup to Rey’s lips.

 

“Stay with me, Rey! Time to take some more water. I’ve only got one more bag of fluids, then it’s nothing until the medical ship arrives. Come on.”

 

He tipped the cup to Rey’s mouth again and she fought against the burning sensation in her throat. She got through half of the cup before her stomach revolved and caused her to gag up most of the contents.

 

“That’s okay. Rest now. We’ll try some more later,” Poe said.

 

For the next three days, Rey’s memories would become a hazy jumble of snippets. The worried look of Poe’s brow. Poe sleeping on the floor beside her. Strange dreams of fumbling in the dark, or Kylo in danger and restrained in various ways. Taking sips from a cup as Poe spoke to her. Bright lights and medical droids. Hux and Poe saying indecipherable words as they stood over her.

 

When she finally opened her eyes with lucidity, she found herself in a medical bay with Finn asleep in the chair beside her.

 

“Finn,” Rey croaked.

 

Finn startled himself awake with a loud snort, “Rey!”

 

Rey smacked her lips to try to bring more moisture to her throat, “Where am I,” she whispered hoarsely.

 

“You’re on a medical ship. We’re on our way back to Chandrila. You were so dehydrated that your body started going into shock. They said you will make a full recovery but it’s going to take time.”

 

Her voice didn’t want to work, but Rey found a way to make it ask the question anyway, “Where’s Kylo?”

 

There was a long pause as Finn hesitated and fidgeted nervously, “We thought you would be able to answer that.”

 

Rey rolled away from Finn and let a few precious, wet tears leak from her eyes. Finn laid a comforting hand on Rey but knew there were no good words he could say to her. Rey closed her eyes and slept again. The next time she woke, Hux, Poe and a doctor were arguing in a corner of her room.  

 

Hux was dressing down the doctor in a menacing tone, “You told me she would improve. She’s barely remaining conscious.“

 

“Concussions are difficult to predict even when I have information. But you’ve given me nothing! I don’t know where she got the concussion, how she got the concussion, how long she was unconscious, plus there’s exposure and the fact that she was so dehydrated and starved her organs began to shut down. The convulsions haven’t returned and her blood tests show her hydration is nearly at the level needed for acceptable kidney function. That _is_ an improvement!”

 

“ _Acceptable_ isn’t good enough, Jenner. This is your Empress!”

 

“Hux,” Rey croaked as she tried to sit herself up a bit.

 

The room spun as Hux, Poe, the doctor, a medical droid, and a nurse began a flurry of activity around her.

 

“Empress, it’s good to see you awake,” Hux said with a bow.

 

“Hey there, Rey. How are you feeling? Things got a bit dicey back there, huh,” Poe chuckled, attempting to keep the conversation light.

 

“My throat, it’s hard to speak,” Rey whispered.

 

A nurse brought a cup to her mouth and Rey drank from it. The burning sensation was lessened but swallowing was still difficult.

 

“You sustained a serious concussion to the back of your head, you had multiple lacerations and bruises, you also had evidence of exposure, critical dehydration and the beginning of starvation. It’s important that you try not to speak or strain yourself too much,” the medical droid flashed a light in her eyes as the doctor spoke, “Can you tell me the last thing you remember?”

 

“Finn,” Rey whispered.

 

“That’s good, that was yesterday-” the doctor said.

 

Hux quickly interjected, “-what’s the last thing you remember about the Emperor?”

 

Poe and the doctor shot Hux a look of shock and anger. A flood of emotion, dreams, and vague memories crashed over Rey like a tidal wave. Her head began to pound again, her throat constricted, and her eyes welled with tears as the memory of Kylo shouting her name as she fell from the cliff echoed in her ears once more. Rey found it unusual but she was completely unable to stem the tide of emotion as it rose and overtook her. No words came, except the mournful, guttural sound of crying as hot tears fell from her eyes. Poe and the nurse helped Rey to lie back down again.

 

“She has brain damage! She can not handle any stress right now,“ the Doctor reprimanded Hux.

 

“I had to ask! My duty is to this Republic! If she knows he is dead-” Hux argued.

 

“-Kylo is not dead,” Rey managed between tears and heaving breaths.

 

The doctor shot Hux a warning look.

 

“Ok, Hux! That’s enough for now,” Poe interjected as he smoothed Rey’s hair, “Rest now. We can talk when you are ready.”

 

The toll of her crying and emotion relit the pain at the back of Rey’s head and she sat with her eyes closed listening for a few minutes to the doctor and Poe argue with Hux until she fell unconscious again. 

 

The next time she woke, Rey was in her bed in their beautiful room at Jade Bay with a nurse sitting in a chair nearby. Rey realized she felt hungry for the first time and asked to eat to the nurse’s delight. In the days after she began eating, Rey rapidly improved. Her bouts of unconsciousness lessened and her head pounded a little less each day. Desma, Finn and Poe would visit and occasionally Poe would bring Hux as well. It was clear that Poe was present to keep Hux in line after the previous visit. A week after she had arrived at Jade Bay, Rey rose one morning and announced that she wanted Hux summoned and that she was ready for the nurse to leave. The doctor and medical droid confirmed with scans that her brain was mostly healed. Before he left, the doctor shot a quick glance at Hux then loudly advised Rey not to take on too much too quickly. 

 

“If you are ready, Empress, I’ve prepared your office and assembled the necessary people,” Hux said as he motioned her towards the outer door.

 

Hux escorted Rey to the spacious room where Desma, Poe, Vren, C3PO and Finn awaited. Rey had Poe and Vren begin by discussing what happened to them on Malachor. Rey picked up where she and Kylo discovered the orb.

 

“Where is the orb now,” Rey asked.

 

“I had it placed inside a sealed room aboard _The Equilibrium_ ,” Poe said.

 

Next, Rey let Poe discuss the Nightbrother village they discovered on Dathomir and the information Kylo relayed to them from the Brother’s mind he probed. Finally, it was time for Rey to discuss the temple. She described how it appeared empty and the set up for the trap, then the deal the Zabrak had offered Kylo. Then she described the mistake with their joined technique and how she fell from the cliff.

 

“So he’s dead...” Desma said in a crestfallen voice. 

 

“No,” Rey said emphatically, “He’s alive. I’m certain of it.”

 

“He was surrounded by enemies, outnumbered and at the precipice of a cliff! How can you be sure he is alive,” Hux questioned incredulously.

 

Rey’s patience felt exceptionally thin. She drew on the Force and quickly yanked Hux’s feet out from under him, “That’s how.”

 

Eyes widened around the room at Rey’s outburst of temper. Poe ventured a carefully-worded question next, “Rey, do you know how many days have passed since you and Kylo left for the temple?”

 

“No,” Rey answered simply.

 

“According to Poe, that was 19 days ago,” Hux said tersely as he stood back up and dusted himself off with as much pride as he could muster.

 

Rey wobbled on her feet in shock and quickly found a chair to sit in as she unsteadily announced, “Then there is no time to waste.”

 

As she worked to regain her composure after this news, Finn spoke, “The Zabrak said his Mistress wanted Kylo alive. If Rey thinks he’s alive, then they must have captured him.”

 

Desma exclaimed, “Rey, darling, I hate to say this, but what would they keep him alive for? The effort needed to kidnap and hold the most powerful man in the galaxy, a Dark Lord, an Emperor...even if they could manage it, why do it? They have made no threats, no ransom demands, no contact of any kind! It makes no sense.”

 

The silence after Desma’s question hung in the air without an answer until they all began shifting uncomfortably in their seats.

 

“I don’t need to know why. We are _bound_ within the Force, Desma. I would feel it if he were dead.  _He_ _is_ _still_ _alive_ ,” Rey said with finality.

 

“Fine. If he is alive, then we need to know who this Mistress is and the only option I can see is to commit troops to Dathomir to scour that village. We’d have to get the Senate involved,” Hux said abjectly.

 

Finn interjected, “Even then, it’s a long trip. it will take time to get that number of troops to Dathomir.”

 

Desma spoke warningly, “It would be best to keep the Senate out of this. We are already treading on water! If they knew how little proof we have of his survival now...“

 

“-There is another option,” Rey said grimly, “The orb.”

 

“You couldn’t possibly handle a Nightsister in your condition,” Poe insisted.

 

“No, I’m not ready today. I will need to rest again and prepare. I will go to tomorrow. Hux, make the arrangements for my return to _The Equilibrium_ and get me 15 of our best troops,” Rey commanded.

 

Every member of the room suddenly spoke at once creating an uproar of protestation. 

 

Rey shouted over them until the room quieted down, “It’s been 19 days! There is no more time to waste and I am the only one that can do this.” 

 

“You won’t save him or the Republic if a Nightsister kills you first,” Hux said bitterly.

 

Rey shot a stony look of determination around the room before her gaze ended emphatically upon Hux, “This is not a discussion or a committee. I am your Empress, and this is my order.”

 

Rey turned from their shocked faces and returned to her quarters. Her mind was made up and felt clearer than it had for some time. It no longer mattered if they agreed with her or believed that Kylo was alive or not. All that mattered was that she find Kylo and save him from whomever had captured him before he was killed. And all she needed to accomplish that goal was their obedience to her command. In such dire circumstances, and in her state, Rey felt she had room for nothing else now but purpose and action.


	29. Captive Audience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING  
> ***********************  
> The short summary here is that bad stuff is going to happen. A lot of bad stuff. This ride is about to get rougher than it has EVER been before. So if you don’t want to delve into the depths of non-con depravity, then this is not the chapter you are seeking, move along. 
> 
> Note-content warnings were updated in the work previous to releasing this chapter.
> 
> ************************************

Kylo awoke screaming in pain. The pressure on his brain was so great he was unable to open his eyes and it made his head feel as if it would explode. His body shook with uncontrollable convulsions until even breathing became difficult. Kylo had nearly fallen unconscious again when the pain ended abruptly.

 

“Oh, come now. Let me see what you and the Jedi have been up to,” a female voice coaxed.

 

Kylo sucked in several panting breaths before opening his eyes to assess his captor. His eyes settled on something so unexpected that his mouth fumbled trying to form the words.

 

“Geman Ren,” Kylo growled once he regained his breath, “I thought I killed you.”

 

Geman Ren, former Knight of Ren, stood before him laughing. Her long, straight, blonde hair was pulled in a tight ponytail and her clothing of tight, black leather accentuated her lean figure and long neck. Geman was beautiful by any measure, but not even her gorgeous, blue eyes could hide the cunning and cruelty which Kylo knew lay behind them. Kylo was all too aware of Geman Ren’s propensity to make use of her beauty and desire as a way to lure others into her dark schemes and ambitions. As awareness kept back in Kylo found he was kneeling and shackled, hand and foot, to a stone floor in a dark room illuminated by only one small light. The brief thought crossed his mind that there was something  _familiar_ about this place before Geman drew his attention again.

 

“As you can see, you were wrong,” Geman said as she made a tight turn ostensibly for Kylo’s examination.

 

“Where is Rey,” Kylo said the words with careful precision. 

 

“I’m afraid you don’t understand what’s going on here,” Geman said with emphasis, “ _I_ ask the questions, _you_  give the answers.”

 

The excruciating pain in Kylo’s head resumed again. He bit his own lip to try to keep himself from screaming. But inevitably he began to scream again. In a moment of exhaustion, Kylo felt his grip loosen as the brief snippet of a memory from Naboo escaped his mind. Rey tied to their four-poster bed with the red cords, whining with pleasure beneath him. He cried out as the memory was stripped from him and panted once the pain ceased.

 

“That’s better,” Geman purred, “I see you broke the Jedi in! She enjoyed those dark impulses of yours, hmmm? This is going to be easier than I thought.”

 

“I don’t know how you escaped, but will kill you again, Geman,” Kylo spat between panting breaths.

 

Geman sauntered slowly towards Kylo and knelt behind him. She leaned in until her lips seductively brushed Kylo’s ear as she whispered, “The only thing you are going to do is to be completely at my disposal.” 

 

Geman pressed Kylo’s forehead between his knees and onto the stone floor and ran her hand between his thighs, stroking his groin before repeating his old words back to him, “There’s a difference between  _wanting_  a thing and  _accomplishing_  it.”

 

Geman roughly grasped the waist of Kylo’s pants and pulled them down to his thighs. Now exposed, Geman moved to sit before him. She tightly grasped what she was after and began pumping Kylo’s most sensitive part as Kylo’s mind attempted to redirect itself by turning over what he knew of Geman’s personality. Her motivations always involved her tendency towards obsession, lust, ambition for power, and revenge. Revenge. Kylo gritted his teeth as he fought to deny Geman at least one thing she was after. He groaned with the effort, desperately railing against his body’s inevitable reaction to such stimulus. Kylo attempted to move his hips away from the unwanted ministrations but recognized the leaden feeling of his body. The effects of his sedation had not fully worn off and he was still partially paralyzed. Between the remaining sedation and the shackles, Kylo had no effective defense. His unwilling mind fought to control the limb that now stood at attention under Geman’s relentless strokes. He turned his mind inward and Kylo inhaled deeply as he tried to press his mind into a meditation state. He fumbled uselessly within the Force while attempting to grab at the invisible line of his connection to Rey. Fighting against the distraction of persistent physical sensation, he could only achieve connection to the Force by half. He continued his attempts to grasp the line to Rey until a painful slap across his face broke his concentration.

 

“What do you think Rey will think of you when she finds out how you let me take you so easily,” Geman asked gleefully as she built the intensity on Kylo.

“You’ve seen first-hand what jealousy can do,” Geman led, “It makes people angry. Vengeful, even. It can even make you turn. I offered you everything-loyalty, desire, power. Together we would have been unstoppable! But instead you betrayed everything for her and I can prove it has made you weak.”

She pushed Kylo onto his back, fully exposing the flesh that now stood at attention. Kylo attempted to sit up again, and growled with frustration at his inability to move. Geman smiled as he leaned forward and took him into her mouth. In short order, Geman found Kylo’s ideal rhythm and viciously exploited it. Kylo groaned angrily as she quickly forced him to peak. Although he railed against it, hated it, the inevitable end to so much stimulation came. Kylo shouted with frustration as he released into her mouth. Geman sat up and spit Kylo’s leavings back at him. 

 

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, revealing a wicked smile, “You see how weak you are! You don’t deserve the mantle of a Dark Lord. So I will take it from you and watch as you fight for the right to be my Apprentice.”

 

Kylo laughed at Geman, “I will never be  _your_  Apprentice, Geman! I would sooner die. Besides, there is no one else left to fight for that  _privilege_.”

 

“Ah, but there you are wrong! There is another. You will watch as I turn your love against you and to the dark side. And when I have made Rey angry for all that you have done, her final test will be to strike you down,” Geman said with dead seriousness.

 

Kylo balked, “She will never turn, Geman.”

 

Geman drew close again and eased Kylo’s pants back up to his waist, sensually running her hands along his hips as she spoke, “Then I shall kill her before you and watch you break. Once you are broken, you will either submit as my Apprentice or I’ll use you until I’m utterly finished with you. Either way, I win...”

 

Kylo’s heart sank even as his anger and frustration grew. Geman was several steps ahead already and she knew it. She picked up the small light and Kylo watched as it receded through a door at the far end of the room. Once the door closed, the room was cast in pitch blackness. Kylo could tell by the echo that the room was large but there was nothing else for him to discern except the cold, stone floor beneath him. A familiar feeling returned and Kylo reached out with the Force to meet it. He found the black void of space was waiting for him and the immense power it promised. But just as he began to reach for it, the door opened again. A medical droid carrying a small light and a syringe entered. It injected Kylo and he quickly lost consciousness before he could begin to formulate a plan.

 

When he woke next, he was alone in the blackness again, unclothed and shackled with his back upon the stone floor. He shivered with cold and let his mind sift through the last details he remembered of his capture at the temple. He silently cursed himself over his bravado of entering the temple on Dathomir and falling into a trap yet again. He tentatively reached out with the Force and quickly became aware of the familiar beckoning of the void. But this time, the metal binders on his wrists and ankles burned him painfully as he tried to draw upon it and he shouted out with pain. He lay for a few moments, deciding what to do. Determined to find a means of escape, he pulled hard on the Force once more until he could feel it course achingly through him. Kylo gritted his teeth against the pain but the burning extended, not just at his tether points, but painfully throughout his entire body. He screamed and released the Force once more. He couldn’t be sure if it was because of the distraction of pain or if it was something in his binders, but he was prevented from using any techniques. Kylo made two more unsuccessful attempts until the skin of his ankles and wrists felt singed. The door opened and Kylo felt a mixture of revilement and relief as he saw Geman enter carrying a light in the distance. As she drew near, Kylo saw she carried not just the light, but some sort of weapon in her hand.

“Well, well, well...what do we have here? Are you trying to escape,” Geman asked as she slowly drew her light across his body, drinking in the sight of him.

Geman pointed the weapon at Kylo until its’ pronged end almost touched his arm, “Snoke may not have taught me his electrocution technique, but that doesn’t mean he taught me nothing. Do you know what this is? It is a Dathomirian shock stick.”

Geman pressed a button and a small electrical arc appeared between the prongs. She brought the arc onto Kylo’s arm and he thrashed and screamed with pain once more. After a few moments, Geman removed the shock stick and knelt beside Kylo as he struggled to regain his breath. 

“If you would willingly agree to obey me then I wouldn’t have to break you,” Geman soothed as she smoothed the hair away from his face.

Still angry about his electrocution, Kylo heedlessly began drawing on more and more of the dark power in a desperate bid to defeat the binders and strike at Geman. The searing sensation overwhelmed him until he felt he was being burned alive but he pressed on, screaming and writhing in pain. But in his haste, Kylo overstepped his threshold within the Force. As the searing feeling began to recede it was replaced with a dark desire that grew until a silky moan escaped from his mouth. 

Geman laughed with delight, “You are too easy, Kylo.” 

Kylo could feel it as Geman used the beckoning point in the nearby darkness to pull on the dark power until she burned with desire as well. She undressed and straddled Kylo even as he loudly growled at Geman. As her wet furrow embraced him, Kylo was equally delighted and enraged over his lack of control. Geman rolled her hips over him seductively.

“I will not give in to you, Geman,” Kylo snarled.

“Your body seems to disagree with you,” Geman purred as she sped up until she forced another moan to issue from his lips.

Now made completely at her disposal, Geman viciously exploited Kylo with an experienced skill she had honed over years. It was a long and cyclical torture whereby she would abuse Kylo thoroughly, beat him, shock him with the stick, or degrade him in various ways until she so enraged him that he pulled upon the dark side again, which inflamed the dark desire, then Geman would begin the cycle of torture again. It was the echo of a game of desire using the dark side which they had played together many years ago. But Geman turned what was once a game into a heady weapon of sex and violence which she now wielded against Kylo without restraint. 

When she was finally ready to be finished with him, Geman rolled her hips with such skill that she forced Kylo’s body to capitulate and his throbbing member released in time with her. The shame and horror of their simultaneous release washed over Kylo. Geman moved to straddle his torso, letting his release slowly drip back onto him. A sticky, wet reminder of his weakness.

“You won’t be able to lie to her. When she knows she will find it impossible to believe you have never enjoyed it. She will turn from you and never be yours again,” Geman spoke cruelly.

Geman climbed off of him with dark satisfaction and dressed herself as a hollow, aching feeling began to replace the dark burn of desire within Kylo. Geman had been exceptionally violent and the toll to Kylo’s battered body became apparent in the whine which he could not prevent from escaping his mouth. The skin at his wrists and ankles where the binders lay had become burnt and raw from Kylo’s repeated attempts to draw on the Force. With belated understanding, Kylo realized he had just played himself right into Geman’s hand by drawing on the dark side in anger. Horrified by the reality of all that Geman had just done to him and apparentness of his utter defeat at her hands, Kylo despaired and broke down. Quiet tears fell from his eyes as Geman examined him with surgical curiosity. 

“I’ll give you a choice. Turn your back on your life with Rey and join me. Give yourself up to me and the dark side fully. Agree to be my Apprentice, to do as I bid, and I will let Rey live.”

Geman exited the room, taking the single source of light with her. She left Kylo alone in solitary blackness to ponder his choices.

Over the next several days, Geman continued to press Kylo into a dark rage only to painfully exploit him to her own ends whenever he did so. Progressively, he abandoned any will to become angry or draw on the dark side of the Force lest Geman use it to her advantage again. He came to fear what may happen any time he did. Kylo had experienced physical and mental torture under Snoke, and he had endured a wide variety of horrors in his lifetime and overcome it all. But somehow the intimacy and frequency of Geman’s violations, coupled with his stark confinement in total darkness, completely broke him. Time passed but meant nothing since Geman kept Kylo locked in the pitch blackness of the dungeon until she was ready to abuse him again. As the solitary darkness of the dungeon continued and the violations multiplied, Kylo fell into hopelessness and despair. Finding him more pliant each day, Geman began conditioning Kylo with tiny allowances if he would do small things as she directed. He found himself capitulating for the small comforts it gave him, one hour with a light, or fewer shocks with the stick. Soon, Geman only needed to sedate him occasionally and only for the purposes of shackling him into some new position for her enjoyment. 

 

One day, after a particularly brutal session with Geman, Kylo realized that he had lost count of the number of times Geman had taken him against his will. He began to rationalize that it was better, perhaps, that he remain confined in the dungeon. If he did not draw Rey to him then she would continue to live and remain a Jedi. As he lay in the dark, he considered, with bitter certainty, that all he had left to offer Rey was heartbreak and death. Hot tears betrayed his face as Kylo only had room for sorrow now, he had long since given up on his anger.

 


	30. Misdirection

The next day, Rey was stiffly greeted by Poe, Hux and Finn as she boarded the shuttle for _The Equilibrium_. Rey couldn’t help but notice the quiet, side-long glances cast her way by Finn and Poe. Hux, who was more accustomed to rank formality seemed the same as ever. Rey remained silent, however, wishing to remain focused on the dangerous task ahead. When they reached the room that held the orb, Rey finally spoke to the group. 

 

“Lock me in with the troops. Under no circumstances is anyone to unlock this door until I signal you through the comm. If the Nightsister infiltrates this ship, she could hide anywhere.”

 

“Yes, Empress,” Hux agreed as Poe and Finn remained silent but shifted uncomfortably on their feet.

 

Rey and the 15 troopers entered the room and Hux sealed and locked the door behind them. Rey had the troops spread out around half of the room before taking the orb to the center. She dropped it and watched as the shadow swirled and stretched in the air before rematerializing a short distance from her. 

 

“Ah, it is the Jedi,” the Nightsister said coolly. 

 

“Where is Kylo Ren,” Rey asked with steely precision.

 

“If you are seeking the Dark Lord, he is with my Mistress...”

 

Rey made a small motion of her hand and all the troops in the room pointed blasters at the Nightsister, “Who is the Mistress and where is she.”

 

“She is the Mistress, I serve her,” the Nightsister cooed as she looked around the room at the troops.

 

“I am not here for your games,” Rey said dangerously, “What is her name?”

 

“It is not my place to ask such things of my Mistress. She tells me that she is to be called the Mistress, I call her by that name. But that is not the reason she sent me here.”

 

Rey ignited her lightsaber and pointed it in the Sister’s direction, “I am quickly running out of patience. Tell me something of value or I will kill you.”

 

“The Mistress sent the orb with a message for the Dark Lord. I was to speak with him. If the Jedi is alone then her plan has already worked and there is nothing left for me to do except kill you.”

 

The Nightsister turned into shadow as the blasters shot around the room. She rematerialized behind Rey with two short lightsabers in either hand and nearly ran Rey through from behind. Quickening her reflexes, Rey spun and evaded a lightsaber to the back while striking at the Nightsister. Blaster fire flew around them as they fought with one another. Rey made good use of the blaster fire to progressively corner the Sister until she was backed against a wall. With a final move, Rey drove her lightsaber through the Nightsister and she slumped lifelessly to the floor.

 

As she emerged from the door she commanded Hux, “I want those crystals and the sand in the orb thoroughly examined and tested. Contact me in my quarters the moment the report is ready.”

 

Several hours later, the group was assembled around a screen to discuss the results.

 

“I’m afraid it’s not good news, Empress. Those aren’t crystals. They are a type of glass formed by super-heated sand. The glass wasn’t manufactured, it occurs in natural events, volcanos, explosions...We can probably assume that the sand in the orb came from the same place as the glass. But this type of sand occurs on at least 30 different planets that we know of. I had a list of those planets compiled, but searching each planet will take a huge amount of resources and time...”

 

They each began scanning the list of planets on screen.

 

“Jakku, maybe Jakku,” Finn asked, half-heartedly.

 

_Of course, Jakku is on the list,_ Rey thought bitterly and she sighed with disappointment. Rey wasn’t really sure what she expected but began scanning the list of planets anyway. _Tatooine, no._ She continued down the list of planets, contemplating each one meticulously before moving on to the next. Then she came to one name which gave her pause. 

 

“Danma...glass caused by explosions...No,” Rey mumbled in bewilderment.

 

“What did you say,” Poe asked with confusion. 

 

“Danma,” Rey repeated, more certain this time, “is the planet Kylo and I chose to fight the Knights of Ren. We used our explosion technique to defeat them and now I recall that the ground beneath us turned into glass! But it just isn’t possible...” 

 

“The Dark Lord said you defeated all of the Knights,” Hux questioned Rey cautiously.

 

“We did! All of the Knights showed up and our technique obliterated everyone. No one survived,” Rey puzzled to herself.

 

“So you never saw their bodies,” Finn asked.

 

“Well, technically, no. But they were all in close range. We chose a wide, empty plain specifically because there were no places to hide. No one could have survived or hidden themselves,” Rey insisted.

 

“The Mistress is a woman,” Poe said.

 

Hux added, “There were 2 women among the Knights of Ren, Akana-“

 

“-and Geman,” Rey said the name with sudden realization.

 

Hux paused at Geman’s name and locked eyes with Rey. A look of recognition passed between them.

 

“Why Geman Ren? Why not Akana,” Poe asked curiously.

 

“She had been obsessed with Kylo for years then she also became obsessed with hunting and killing me. She believed I was the reason he rejected her,” Rey explained.

 

Hux did not remove his eyes from Rey as he made a surprisingly forward question, “Were you? I did see the Supreme Leader and Geman _together_...once.”

 

Rey and Hux stood staring at one another in deep contemplation. Both suddenly understood the many unspoken possibilities that his admission revealed. But neither found they were ready to make a quick reply. Finn broke the tense silence for the group.

 

“Gods! Is anything ever  _not_ complicated with you two,” asked Finn, flabbergasted.

 

Rey made up her mind, “Hux, get me every file the First Order had on Geman Ren. Poe, get a scout team to Danma at the coordinates I give you. Finn, prepare an invasion team that can handle Nightsisters. A lot of them.”

 

“A scout trip to Danma will take at least a week, Rey,” Poe warned.

 

“I know,” Rey said seriously, “so there’s no time to waste. Assemble your team, get on the fastest ship and leave. Immediately.”

 

Poe nodded his acknowledgement then sped off. Finn followed with his own quick exit while Hux lingered at a console until just he and Rey remained in the room.

 

Hux hesitated for a moment before he spoke, “Empress, we must discuss something privately...”

 

“I know what you are going to suggest, Hux,” Rey said, “and you are wrong.”

 

“But you must admit, the lack of any ransom or demand after so much time is very strange,” Hux pressed, “Do you think there is any chance he chose-“

 

“-no,” Rey interrupted him, “There is no chance that Kylo has chosen to go with Geman.”

 

“What if he hasn’t necessarily _chosen_ Geman, but a return of the dark side instead?” 

 

“Then I will be a Jedi and you will have to pick a side, Hux,” Rey said bitterly.

 

Over the next several days, Rey did her best to keep herself busy and push away the seeds of doubt that were now planted in her mind. She had made her best attempt to appear confident as she spoke to Hux, but internally, her faith was shaken. Hux’s statement that he had seen the Supreme Leader and Geman together was a shock. Kylo had characterized his relationship with Geman as having occurred long ago then, later, as having merely led Geman on as a political maneuver and nothing more. Then there was the fact that Kylo had not fully disclosed his relationship with Geman the first time when he sought to defeat the Knights. It had been a very contentious point between them and Rey had been unsettled about the timing and circumstances between she, Geman and Kylo. The idea that Kylo might have been dishonest about Geman twice ate at Rey and made her feel particularly suspicious. Worse fuel to the fire was to hear Hux give voice to her darkest fears, that Kylo might turn from her to Geman in order to further the dark side.

 

The hours drug on as she worried and impatiently waited for any communication from Poe’s scout team. She filled the time by reading and rereading the files Hux had given her on Geman. The more she read, the more certain she became that Geman was behind it all. Shuttle records showed that Snoke had sent Geman on several missions attempting to gain information or retrieve artifacts relating to Dathomir, Malachor and Darth Maul. It was not inconceivable that Geman uncovered some ancient skill that she had not shared during her search. In between thoroughly exhausting Hux’s files, Rey spent countless sessions of meditation attempting to contact Kylo through their bond. But her every effort met with failure. She cursed herself that they had not devoted any of their time together researching how to communicate through the bond. Meanwhile, Rey took out her frustrations in training twice a day. She expected to face a battle one way or another and recovering her strength after her ordeal on Dathomir was necessary. Six long days later, they received a message from Poe.

 

“We went to your coordinates on Danma. It was a wide open plain, just like you said. No one around for miles. We found another orb, Rey. This one doesn’t have a Nightsister inside. Just some grass and some sort of crumbling stone-looking stuff. We haven’t opened it just in case. We didn’t find anything else. We are coming back as quickly as possible. We should arrive in 2 more days.”

 

It felt like a small victory and Rey and rejoiced. The next two days as she waited for Poe’s return felt like an eternity. But the wait once she smashed the second orb and waited for its’ contents to be analyzed felt even longer still. At last, she found herself in the same room with Hux, Poe, Finn and a list of results. 

 

“There were only 12 planets which matched both the grass and this type of stone,” Hux announced.

 

Rey quickly scanned the list and her heart caught in her throat. She uttered the single, unexpected word. 

 

“ _Pontus_.”

 


	31. Redemption

Kylo was shackled against the wall at the far end of the room, nearest to the dark well. Rey burst through the doors and entered the pitch black room. 

 

“Kylo? Where are you? Kylo?”

 

“Rey! No! Please leave me. Go! Do it quickly before-“

 

Distracted by the darkness, and the tantalizing beckoning of the dark well Rey tripped over a chain and it clanked loudly. 

 

“Damn it! I’m not going to leave you, Kylo. But I don’t want to trip into that pool, where are you?”

 

Several lights turned on at once casting a pale green light that dimly illuminated the eery, stone dungeon. Rey spotted Kylo chained to the back wall nearest to the dark well. He was in a wretched state. His hair hung limp around him, his clothes were ragged and he appeared thin and very battered. Chains and binders littered the floor and walls in various places. Rey glimpsed the dark well and pushed against the overwhelming urge to go to it and look inside. 

 

“I knew you would come,” a silky voice said from far behind Rey. 

 

Rey turned suddenly and ignited her lightsaber to see Geman Ren behind her. Geman, however, made no immediate move to close the distance or fight Rey. Instead, she raised her hands over her head in a surrendering position.

 

“I am not here for the reason you think I am, Rey. I just want to talk,” Geman said calmly.

 

Rey asked, “I should kill you where you stand, Geman.”

 

“I am here to save you, Rey, not to fight you. Kylo is not who you think he is and I think you deserve to know the truth. He has used you to gain power just as he used me,” Geman said firmly.

 

“Don’t listen to her, Rey. She wants to confuse you,” Kylo insisted.

 

Rey divided her sight uneasily between Kylo and Geman until finally resting it back on Geman.

 

“Kylo and I made a plan to rule together and secure the dark side over the entire galaxy. He would pave the way by luring you into a relationship which would end conflict with the Rebellion. I was to set up on Dathomir and set up an assassin that could defeat you. When it became clear that an assassin would fail, he came up with another plan. An accident. Since I was already on Dathomir, I was to create an army that could defeat you. You would track the assassin to Dathomir where I would have an ambush waiting. You both would fight, but only he would emerge alive,” Geman led.

 

“That’s a lie,” Kylo shouted a Geman.

 

“Silence,” Geman shouted back as she raised her hand and used the Force to choke the breath from Kylo until he couldn’t speak.

 

“Once you were dead he would take me as his wife to replace you as Empress, the Jedi would be utterly destroyed and the dark side would have sole rule over the galaxy.”

 

“Rey, you can’t believe this! She will-ACK-“ Kylo was stopped mid-sentence by another choke from Geman. 

 

Geman continued, “But you escaped! Kylo fled here with me because he knew he could not defeat you alone. You have bested him so many times. He needed a new plan and once again he wanted me to find a way to kill you. So we decided to lure you here, to Pontus, where I would kill you before him to prove that I am worthy to be his Empress.”

 

“What,” Rey exclaimed in complete disbelief as she looked from Geman to Kylo then back again.

 

“Rey-“ Kylo gagged as Geman choked him again.

 

“But one night, he called your name while we were together and I began to realize something,” Geman led, “We have both been used as pawns in an elaborate game by this same monster-“

 

“Lies,” Kylo hissed.

 

“He will not deny that we have slept together if there is any truth left in him,” Geman declared as she shot Kylo a very pointed look.

 

“Rey, I came to realize that you and I are not so different to him. So I bound him here in this dungeon whose ancient purpose was as a place of punishment for the Force-sensitive and I waited for you to come so that we could face him _together_ with the truth. So that we could be  _sisters_ , dark and light, united against our enemy,” Geman slowly ventured a bit closer to Rey.

 

Rey’s mind raced while Geman stood enjoying Rey’s complete disbelief. For nearly two weeks Rey had grappled with this fear. She did not want to believe story that Geman had told and Hux had warned about. But her mind faltered as she desperately grasped for a reason, any reason, why Kylo might have slept with Geman now if the story wasn’t true. Rey slowly turned her shocked gaze towards Kylo.

 

“Rey,” Kylo begged miserably.

 

He begged her with watery eyes not to ask the question knowing that he could never have an interest in lies again. 

 

“You slept with Geman,” Rey asked incredulously.

 

Kylo could not bring himself to speak the words, but the painful recognition of truth in his eyes was undeniable. Rey’s stomach bottomed out for a moment and was quickly replaced with a burning sensation in her heart. The pool nearby beckoned her to anger. Anger at Kylo, anger at Geman, and rage about the possibility that she may have been taken advantage of by one, or perhaps both, of them. _They are both treacherous and I have been a fool_ , she raged. The more her anger built, the more Rey believed Kylo  _owed_  her an explanation. Instantly, the pool offered a solution to her problem that was easily within grasp. The answers she desperately needed were so close. All she needed to do was reach out and _take_ them. The Force lurched between them and it left Kylo with a dizzy feeling. Rey pulled from the pool and reached her hand towards Kylo. Kylo screamed as pain seared the inside of his skull. She ripped the memories heedlessly from Kylo’s mind. In his weakened state, and against Rey, he did not put up a fight even though his head pounded on and on. Memories flooded in of Geman violating Kylo in a dizzying variety of ways. Geman laughing at Kylo as she told him that Rey would never believe he did not enjoy it. Geman offering not to kill Rey if Kylo would join her. 

 

Her answers obtained, Rey finally released Kylo who panted in pain. Rey was now certain who was her true enemy. Kylo watched in horror as Rey’s face contorted with intent fury. Facing him, her eyes blazed as she ignited her lightsaber inches from him.

 

“Rey, no. Please, don’t do this,” Kylo begged.

 

She dangerously spoke two words in a low voice, “You lie.”

 

She abruptly turned away from Kylo and lunged at Geman. Rey relived the fresh images of Geman taking Kylo and the anger that pulsed through her gave her unimaginable strength. Geman ignited her lightsaber and locked it fiercely with Rey’s. Rey quickly gained the upper hand on Geman, but just as her blow was to land, Geman turned into shadow and rematerialized a short distance away.

 

“So that’s how you managed to escaped us before,” Rey said through gritted teeth.

 

“You two aren’t the only ones who know how to keep secrets,” Geman explained haughtily.

 

Geman advanced on Rey and the two matched one another strike-for-strike before Rey once again achieved the upper hand. Yet Geman turned to shadow again and evaded Rey’s strike once more. 

 

Rey shouted with rage and frustration, “I will kill you, Geman, I swear it!”

 

Geman rematerialized a few feet away with a mocking smile on her face that further inflamed Rey. Rey pulled from the pool which offered itself so easily to her and abandoned caution. She pursued Geman throughout the large stone dungeon furiously striking again and again. But each time, Geman turned to shadow and evaded Rey. Rey paused and heaved deeply as frustration and anger consumed her. The Force between she and Kylo swung violently and he could do nothing but watch. Geman locked eyes with Kylo and smiled while he became increasingly horror-struck.

 

“Rey,” he begged her, “not this way, please.”

 

Geman laughed heartily and twirled her lightsaber, “Come, sister, let’s end this.”

 

Rey’s heart pumped so loudly in her ears that she paid no heed to Kylo. There was always ever one solution to end this conflict, to die or to kill Geman. But how? Instantly, the solution was before her once again and so easy to grasp. Recalling how Kylo had used his electrocution technique to defeat the Nightsisters on Coruscant, Rey knew she could do it if she focused. She closed her eyes and concentrated, inhaling the cold, black fire of the pool. A tectonic shift in the Force between Rey and Kylo carried a dizzying warning.

 

“Nooooo,” Kylo screamed.

 

But it was too late. As Rey reached the pinnacle of her height her heart ignited in an icy blaze. She swung more feverishly at Geman than ever until Rey forced her to take shadow form. Then Rey stretched out her fingers towards Geman, channeled the pool and the fullness of her dark intent and shouted. Lightning shot from her fingers and struck Geman, who fell to the ground and writhed in pain. A surgical calm descended over Rey as she observed that the lightning came so easily that it was little more than a tingling sensation to her finger tips. Rey took her time covering the distance between she and Geman as she turned over the images in her mind of Kylo being violated while letting Geman wail in continuous agony before her. At last, Rey released the electrocution and stood over Geman who shivered helplessly before her. 

 

“Rey,” Kylo sobbed from the behind her.

 

With careful, icy precision, Rey ignited her lightsaber once more and drove it through Geman’s heart. 

 

Her fall was complete.

 

Rey removed the keys from Geman’s body and returned to release Kylo. She fumbled with the locks of his restraints on the wall as Kylo continued to sob openly before her. Once he was released, he collapsed onto the floor and continued to cry mournfully. Geman had exacted her revenge. She had forced Kylo to watch as she turned Rey to the dark side. Rey, his only beacon of light, now drenched in darkness.

 

“What have I done,” Kylo sobbed openly.

 

Rey sat and cradled him in her arms, brushing the long locks from his face. She tenderly kissed the scar she gave him so long ago and gave him the simplest explanation she could offer. 

 

“I did what had to be done.”

 

He recognized it as a dark echo of the same words he had once said to her. The floodgates of remorse opened on Kylo but, for the first time in his life, he did not fight it. Memories of bitterness, desperation and his deadly deeds grew as he counted them all in the reckoning. He no longer cared if he was weak, he continued to cry in Rey’s arms for a long time as he tried to reconcile all of the damage he had caused. 

 

When they finally emerged from the dungeon, Kylo covered his eyes after a long captivity spent in darkness. He quietly told Rey that he could not yet return to the ship or bear to face anyone. So Rey suggested they remain in the castle and stay in same room they had kept together so long ago. Rey ordered a large pallet set up for them then had everyone return to the ship. She dressed Kylo herself in fresh clothing and lay down him upon the soft rugs then wrapped her arms about him. It was the first joy he had experienced in what felt like ages and tears fell again between them. Rey comforted him until, utterly spent by the day’s events, she fell asleep wrapped tightly against him. But sleep and comfort did not come as easily to Kylo. The Force felt unbalanced now and, for some uneasy reason, it troubled him greatly. He lay awake for several hours contemplating events and the Force until sleep overtook him. When he woke early the next morning, after only a few hours of sleep, he was filled with a sudden purpose. He carefully and quietly extricated himself from their bed without waking Rey.

 

“I know what I have to do,” Kylo whispered as he gazed on Rey’s beautiful sleeping body.

 

He made his way up the crumbling stairs to the third floor. Kylo opened the large, double doors to a beautiful, open view of the ocean as the sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon. He entered and approached a raised stone pool that contained clear, still water and a beautiful mosaic of the sun. He sat at the edge of the pool, gathering his nerve and looking at the water in the pool.

 

“Are you really going to do it,” a voice spoke to his left.

 

Kylo turned to see the ghostly visage of his old mentor and Uncle, Luke Skywalker, standing beside his mother, Princess Leia Organa.

 

“I did this to her and I must make it right again,” Kylo said with firm intention.

 

“Of course he is going to do it! If he can see us, then he’s already most of the way there,” Leia said to Luke before turning to her son, “I always believed in you, Ben.” 

 

A few tears trickled from his eyes, “Mother, I’m sorry.” 

 

“That was all I ever needed to hear you say.”

 

“Being a Jedi is about more than just being sorry,” Luke said tersely.

 

“I know that,” Kylo said with humility.

 

“You were always too hard on him, Luke,” Leia protested.

 

“Why now, Ben? You’ve won! You are the most successful Dark Lord in history! You’ve outstripped your Grandfather, Snoke, every Sith that ever existed. You have achieved everything you set out to do. You are Emperor, the dark side rules the galaxy and the Jedi are no more, you’ve effectively killed the Jedi _twice_ , and you’ve changed the old traditions. Why bother to bring back the Jedi now,” Luke asked with impatience.

 

Kylo paused before he answered somberly, “Because I love her.”

 

Slowly, Luke nodded with acceptance while Leia could only answer with tears.

 

“You must surrender. Completely,” Luke warned.

 

“Yes. I’m ready.”

 

Kylo remembered his Uncle’s training and let the warm light of the Force infuse him once again until his body felt hot. Then he relaxed and let himself fall into the pool. Suddenly, the pool became very deep and Kylo felt as if he were underwater in a vast ocean. The coolness of an endless black, trench below beckoned Kylo. He hesitated and considered it for a moment but promptly turned away and headed up where a bright sun could be seen through the rippling surface. As he breached the waters’ surface, the pool regained its’ bottom and Kylo rose from it easily, dripping wet. Wordlessly, he moved to the edge of the cliff where the stone dias awaited him. He sat cross-legged upon the stone and began a deep meditation. He connected with the light side of Force and was soon levitating above the dias. The tectonic shifting of the Force woke Rey with a shout three floors below. 

 

“Kylo? Kylo,” Rey shouted with confusion.

 

The Force vacillated dizzyingly within their bond making Rey wobble uneasily as she rose to her feet. Half in a panic, she dressed and peeled off towards the third floor shouting his name.

 

As the Force shifted, Kylo confidently grasped the rope of light before him and held to it tightly. The wild shifting of the Force lessened and moved to the background of his deep meditation. As he meditated, the fullness of life and death played before him. He released his feelings of ownership and control over the Force while he remained steadfast to the rope of light within his feelings. A warmth coursed through his body even as he felt a hard jolt within the Force as it abruptly righted itself again. Kylo slowly descended back onto the dias and opened his eyes onto the bright, risen sun freshly crested over the horizon of the ocean. 

 

From his behind him he heard a breathless voice, “Kylo?”

 

He wordlessly pulled on the light until he felt the harmony restored between their bond, then he turned to face Rey.

 

“Did you know that I was named after a great Jedi? My Grandfather’s teacher and friend, Ben Kenobi. Like my name-sake, I watched my closest friend fall to the dark side and, like him, I will now keep the candle of the Jedi alive in the darkness.”


End file.
